Challenging Love
by manazmama1
Summary: What happens when you miss your chance with the one you love when she leaves, but you promise her something? What happens when you break her heart for another? Is it worth it when you get your heartbroken too? Will she let you back into her life or not?
1. Chapter 1

Pan- 17

Bra-17

Trunks- 22

Goten-22

Marron- 20

Uub- 21

Sometimes you find love is all the wrong places and then sometimes you find love in the strangest places. This was the situation for Trunks, he was always a ladies man since he grew up, being a briefs and then taking his place as President of Capsule Corp, women would always flock to his side without him even trying. When he wasn't working he was always found hanging out with his circle of friends, which consisted of Goten Son, his sister Bra, Pan Son, Uub, and Marron. They did everything together since they were old enough to walk, training, sparring, movies and anything else they could think of. Deep inside Trunks had deep feelings for Pan, she had grown up from being a little brat and now she was a beautiful young woman who was graduating from high school. He always told himself that he would confess to her one day, in actuality he's been telling himself that for the past 5 years. But he thought she wouldn't feel the same, since he knew she never agreed with the fact of his dozen girlfriends he had over at his house lately.

Trunks POV

The entire Z-gang sat in Yamamoto High School gymnasium for Pan and Bra's Graduation, some of us were crying and some of us were yawning. I snuck a glance down the line of friends to the face of my best friend. Goten had snuck a few tears down his cheek seeing bra walk on stage and accept her diploma. When was he going to admit he had feelings for my little sister? I chuckled softly when Goten noticed me staring at him; he quickly wiped the tears and acted like nothing was happening. Deep inside I was also crying, after the girls were graduated, they made plans to go to the states to get their degrees in business management, and we both knew they would be gone for a while. Soon pans name was called and my eyes shot to the stage, before I could yell for pan, my ear were pierced by the screams coming from her mother and grandmother. Pan stood there and accepted her diploma but not before showing a little blush from the sudden out roar of her family. I smiled as I watched her exit the stage and run over to my sister. Those two have been friends forever, they did EVERYTHING together, and I'm not being sarcastic, I meant that they did EVERYTHING together. But it benefited me, because of my sister, I got to see pan more often than I planned. Before I knew it they were tossing their caps and cheering, I soon followed my parents to find the two graduates. Of course we found my sister first, she was being bombarded by men, and my dad was growling like a guard dog at all the boys as they ran off screaming. At times like these, I'm glad I'm not a girl. Bra smiled up at me as I smiled back at her.

"Congrats sis!" I said pulling her into a suffocating hug as she returned my hug

"Thanks bro, but can you stop trying to kill me!" She said through gasps as I noticed how hard I was squeezing her, I quickly let go and smiled.

"Sorry!" I said laughing nervously looking around for pan. As if on cue my sister answered my thoughts

"If you're looking for pan, she's right there!" bra said turning me around. I always wondered if she knew I liked pan. Something's she did when pan was around made me so suspicious. I looked through the crowd and automatically noticed black spiky hair and knew it was goku. Soon I saw Pan and made my way over there. I walked through the crowd as many women stared at me and whistled, I ignored them and walked faster out of the crowd and to the wall that the son's family were standing against. Pan was currently hugging her grandfather Goku, and I knew that was one hug I didn't want to interrupt. I patiently waited for the endless hug to finish as Pan made eye contact with me and blushed. I smiled as I opened my arms; she smiled back at me and ran into my arms. I gently held her there, trying to take in the moment.

"Congrats Pan, I'm so proud of you!" I said as I released my arms that were around her and smiled. I could tell she was blushing but I didn't understand why she was. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back into my best friends smiling face. Soon my family joined hers and said their Congrats to the graduates.

"I wanna have a party for the girls at Capsule Corp. Kind of a graduation/ going away party, since their leaving us on Saturday!" My mother said excitedly, I then looked over to my dad who was claiming his spot in the only doorway and rolling his eyes at my mother's plans. Everyone knew he hated when my mother needed to have constant gatherings at home, and he hated the invasion of people there also, it took precious time away from his training, he once told me.

"That's sound GREAT mom!" Bra said going over and hugging her best friend in agreement. I saw the way pan looked at the mention of a BIG party, she hated them also. If you didn't already know her, she could be mistaken as one of my father's kids, they were so much alike. Always sparring till one of them were on the brink of death, having eating competitions at midnight, and always complaining about dressing up and having parties. But that's why I liked her, she was so rare, I never in my life ever met someone like her. Someone I could be myself in front of and with, instead of scaring the crap out of her when I took off into the sky or punch through a concrete wall. Deep inside I wanted to be with her more than anything but to me, she seemed like she was some kind of rare treasure that I was not allowed to have or touch, and inside that hurt. My sister's voice brought me out of my trance as I quickly gathered myself and looked up into her smiling face.

"What?" I asked her sheepishly as she smiled larger.

"Were you thinking about pan again?" She whispered to me, as my mouth dropped. So she did know but that's not a good thing.

"Huh? What? Please! Like I would, she's like another sister!" I said nervously, and I'm pretty sure I stuttered which probably gave me away, my sister wasn't stupid.

"Uh-huh! That's why I hear you calling her name in your sleep, you know brother you really shouldn't sleep on the couch, I heard everything you said about her in your sleep and so did dad!" She said smiling and adding a small laugh as she returned to the group. I stood there staring at the ground dumbfounded and embarrassed. My father and sister knew my secret for who knows how long, before long their going to tell everyone?

"Damn It!" I cursed myself as I looked towards my father in the doorway; of course he was smiling at me. And it wasn't a normal smile; it was that smile that would make you worry what he was thinking about. That made me nervous so I quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Hey Trunks!" I heard my best friend's voice calling me over the yelling and screaming. I looked over to him and smiled, following him out the door and into the parking lot.

"What's up man?" I said asking hesitantly as we walked closer to my Mercedes in the parking lot and stopped at my trunk. Goten turned around to face me and he had a serious face on, that seemed like the first time I had seen that look from him.

"The girls wanna have a pool party today when we get back?" He slowly told me as a smile appeared on my face.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that we're both off today!" I said still smiling until I saw the serious face still plastered on his face.

"What's up?" I asked confused by his face

"I can't do this anymore, I should have said something to her before and now it's too late, she's leaving to the states in a few days and I can't do anything about it. She'll probably find a handsome guy there and everything!" Goten spat out quickly as he fell to the ground on his knees with his face in his hands. It really took me by surprise that he felt this strongly about my sister, I knew he liked her for some time but this was a whole different story. I smiled and squatted beside him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell her today? I have a feeling she might feel the same way!" I said smiling as he looked up from his hands and stared at me in wonder.

"Are you sure? You know me Trunks, I don't take rejection too well!" he told me sarcastically, I knew that fact all too well.

"Yah man, she hasn't gone out with anyone in a while and I see the way she looks at you!" I said elbowing him as he stood up. That made his serious face disappear and that famous son smile appear.

"Thanks man, I really needed that!" He thanked me and hit me in the shoulder. I just smiled back at him and looked back at the school, pan and bra were making their way slowly towards us and my smile got bigger.

"So when are you going to confess to my niece?" Goten asked me as I slowly turned to face him hesitantly. How the heck did he know? Did my father? No my father hated him, did my sister? No she's always too embarrassed to talk to Goten. Who then?

"How did you know?" I asked confused

"Please, bro, we've been friends for how long? I'm not as stupid as people say I am?" He said smiling at me as I nervously laughed.

"So are you going to tell her before they leave?" He asked as we leaned on my car facing the school, while watching the loves of our lives walk towards us.

"I don't think it's a good time to do that, she's leaving, it wouldn't make a difference!" I said softly as I looked up to the sky.

"How about a deal? I'll tell Bra if you tell Pan!" He said looking over at me. I thought about it for a minute. Maybe Goten will be too scared to say anything and then I won't have to. But deep inside I wanted to let her know how I felt before she left, and I had to admit, Goten was right to be worried about the girls going to the states and finding their own sets of guys. When that thought came across my mind, my hands unknowingly clenched into a fist and didn't go unnoticed.

"So you're worried about them going to the states too?" Goten asked with a loud sigh, I just nodded in agreement.

"I'll take your deal!" I told Goten as the 2 girls finally reached us. He smiled and nodded

"Hey what are you guys doing out here all alone?" Pan asked us as she slid in between me and Goten with a smile towards my sister, I saw my sister blush and my smile grew larger. Pan just laughed at Bras face and pulled away from us to the stand next to her again.

"Nothing, we just needed to get away from the noise for a while!" I said breaking the awkward silence with a genuine smile. My head shot to side when I heard some guys whistling in our direction. Goten head then turned in the same direction as mines. We knew they were whistling at Pan and Bra by the way the girls rolled their eyes and turned towards the 2 guys that made their way over to us. Inside I growled at the tall one as I watched him look pans body up and down. Deep inside I wanted to rip his throat out for looking at her like that but I tried to keep my composure.

"Brad what the hell do you want? Can you never catch a hint?" Pan spat out through her teeth as she looked at me. It took me by surprise, that look in her face almost looked like she was looking for some help.

"Oh come on beautiful, let's go out tonight!" He said smiling at pan, my blood started to boil as I watched him step closer to pan. But knowing pans stubbornness she would stand her ground.

"Hey bra, so about that date tonight?" The blonde one spoke to bra as he gently grazed his hand down her shoulder. I heard a growl and thought it was me at first until I felt Goten Ki rise. I hesitantly looked over to him and the look on his face could only be described with one word, murderous! I grabbed at him arm to hold him back from killing anyone but I knew that wasn't going to be enough when I saw the blonde man grab at Bra roughly to pull her against him. Goten took off towards the blonde man, pulling Bra into his arms and turning to give the blonde man a death glare that would make my father run for his money. The blonde man just laughed and tossed his hair.

"Oh whose this little boy bra, is he your brother?" The blonde man said mockingly towards Goten.

"Don't touch her, she's mine!" Goten growled at the man as he threw himself at him, tackling him to the ground and launching quick punches at the man's face. It took me by surprise that Goten actually said it so easily and in front of Bra on top of that. I pulled Pan and Bra to my side giving the man named Brad the same death glare that made him retreat leaving his bloody and bruised friend lying on the ground. I noticed my sister's surprised face as Goten took his anger out on the blonde man.

"Why did he do that?" My sister asked with a shaky voice as she watched Goten yell in the man's face, something about 'if he ever goes near bra again that that would be the last thing he ever would do'.

"Sister you really are blind!" I said rolling my eyes as she punched my shoulder and blushed at my words.

Goten got up off the boy as the boy ran away limping, goten just laughed and turned towards bra with a smile. She surprisingly was smiling back at him, I thought she would have either been mad or scared after seeing that show, but she ran into his arms willingly as Goten smiled towards me. I just nodded since I knew his smile meant thank you.

"They're so cute together!" Pan said to me as I shuddered at the sound of her voice. I almost forgot she was standing so close to me.

"I never thought I would see the day when they would finally tell each other how they feel!" She said letting go of a tear as I placed my arm around her protectively. Pan made throwing up faces as Goten and Bra continued to kiss. I just laughed at her many faces and she sighed and pulled away from my arm.

"Ok, ok, ok you guys can you stop sucking face long enough for us to have our pool party with Marron and Uub who are probably waiting for us!" Pan said walking away from us and to the front of my car holding the door handle while staring at me.

"Um trunks are you going to unlock the car or am I going to have to break it open?" She asked with her hand on her hip. It made me uneasy to see her like this; it just made her even more appealing. I blushed as I fiddled with the keys in my pocket and finally unlocked the car. Pan smiled at me and stepped in. I quickly looked over to my sister and goten as they smiled at me.

"Good luck bro!" My sister whispered to me as I blushed and she laughed

"Remember our deal bro?" Goten asked me as he held my sister to his chest and winked at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Yah, yah, yah, just hurry home, the others are waiting for us!" I said sarcastically towards the newfound couple as they snickered and entered Goten car that was parked next to me. I got into my car hesitantly and turned it on. Pan quickly rolled her window down as Goten did the same.

"NO DETOURS!" Pan yelled at them as they sighed and nodded to her.

"IM WARNING YOU! I'LL FIND YOU!" Pan said warning them again as they nodded again. Goten quickly put his car into reverse and took off out of the parking lot. I just sat there and sighed putting my car in reverse. We soon got stuck in traffic leaving the parking lot of the school and this time pan sighed.

"Oh I can't wait to get away from this school for good!" Pan said taking the pins out of her hair and letting it fall around her face and down her chest. I could smell her watermelon shampoo as a gust of wind blew through my car. I stared at her as she pulled her fingers through her head, massaging her scalp in the process. She was beautiful! I was quickly pulled out of my trance as I felt someone staring at me from the opposite direction. Pan face turned from being content to being pissed off as she stared in the direction behind me. I hesitantly turned towards my window where there stood a brunette woman leaning against my car. If it wasn't for all the traffic leaving this darn parking lot, I would have left in a heartbeat but it seemed it was impossible. The woman looked me up and down and smiled.

"I knew I recognized you! Your Trunks Briefs, aren't you?" She asked in a flirtatious smile as I rolled my eyes. I knew where this was heading and I didn't want to do it with pan around. I heard someone growl and surprisingly it came from pan. The look in her face took me back to the time when I brought my first girlfriend home. Pans Ki rose and her face changed to that of pure anger. My father had to hold her down while I quickly got my ex-girlfriend out of the house before pan killed her. Pan kept growling at the woman staring into my window.

"Yes I am. May I help you?" I asked not wanting to be rude even though I knew where this was heading

"Oh, great! How about you ditch that chick and we can hang out later!" She said leaning into the car more, causing her blouse to adjust, showing off more cleavage than I needed to see. I suddenly felt something on my lap and turned to come face to face with pan. Pan leaned from her chair to my window, placing her hands on my thighs. It took everything in me to not jump her right there and then. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to take control of my hormones as her hair brushed against my neck. I was wondering what she was doing until I saw where her hand was now. It was around the woman's throat causing the woman's face to change colors.

"Stay. The hell. Away. From. Him.!" She growled into the woman's face and threw her out the window and onto the parking lot ground. Thankfully the traffic cleared up and I took off out of the parking lot and towards capsule corp. By then pan had sat back in her seat and began to fix her hair. I looked at her from the side of my eye and noticed the deep red color in her cheeks and the small smile on her lips. What the heck what that all about? I asked myself.

"Sorry about that?" She apologized to me while looking out the window with her chin leaning on her hand.

"Don't worry about it, you saved me!" I said with a small laugh as I looked back to the road.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that about anyways?" I asked hesitantly as I watched the road intently. I could feel that she was embarrassed and blushing from my question.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer that question if it's personal!" I said breaking the silence as we pulled in front of Capsule Corp. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day!" She said with a smile and blushes as she quickly got out my car and took off towards the house. I sat there confused; did she just admit that she was jealous or protective of me? I quickly shook the thought from my head and got out of the car. She was so cute when she was shy; I was the only one that ever got to see that side of her.


	2. Confessions Backfire

**Chapter 2 of Challenging Love is up! Sorry for the delay in updating, but enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2: **Confessions Backfire**

I quickly got in the house and ran up to my room, changing into my swimming trunks and running back downstairs to join the party. When I got downstairs to the pool everyone was down there but pan. I stopped my running and turned towards the house confused.

"Don't worry dear brother, she is just changing!" My sister yelled from the pool. I was so embarrassed that I quickly jumped in the pool besides her doing a cannon ball. My sister was furious that I got her hair wet and began to hit me.

"What's going on you guys? Let me in on the secret?" Marron said from the lounge chairs next to the pool. I stopped my attacks on my sister and turned to face away from everyone.

"You do like her, don't you?" Uub asked me as I slowly got out of the pool. I was about to answer when I heard someone interrupt me.

"You like someone Trunks?" the voice asked me and in those last seconds I thought I heard my heart break into a million pieces. I slowly turned around to face pans shocked face in her large t-shirt. I didn't know what to say, of course I was talking about her but I didn't want this to happen in front of everyone. I just smiled at her a nodded a little watching a small but fake smile appear on her face. I wanted nothing more than to run up to her and hold her. But I had to contain myself but what she said next shocked me and hurt me all at the same time.

"I'm happy for your Trunks, I wish you the best!" She said in an obviously sad voice that she was trying to mask. Even Goten and Bra had a surprised look on their face at what she had said.

"Um, I forgot my sunglasses!" Pan said running back into the house at full speed. I just plopped down on the lounge chair and sent a death glare at Uub who put his hands up in defense.

"Damn, Uub you couldn't have picked a better moment to let that slip out, could you?" I snapped at him as I sighed into my hands.

"Trunks maybe you should go and check on her?" Marron said slapping Uub in the back of his head. I looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why, she's just getting her sunglasses, I'll talk to her when she gets back!" I said lying back on the lounge chair in defeat. I shot up from the chair when my body was taken over by a huge wave of water, obviously from the pool.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at my sister

"Trunks is you brain dead, she had her sunglasses on her damn head!" She yelled at me, now that she mentioned it I do remember seeing her glasses on her head when she came out.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed as I took off into the house. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I came to screeching haul when I heard the sound of sniffling coming from somewhere upstairs. I knew it was her, I wanted to run to her but I didn't want to scare her so I slowly made my way up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs there was no one in the hallway which meant she was in one of the many rooms. I closed my eyes searching for her Ki. I found it in the most unusual room, mines. I didn't know why she was in there but I didn't care. I slowly walked to my room door as the sniffling and whimpering got louder. I stood at my door deciding to go in or go back to the pool, but I knew this was something I had to do. I took one last breath and slowly opened the door, thank goodness for the sun still being up, I found her easily, wrapped in my blankets lying in a ball on my bed. I smiled and quietly closed the door. I went to her backside and slid into the bed making her almost jump out of her skin and out of the bed. Pan stood near the closed sliding door embarrassed and blushing like crazy. She quickly began to wipe her tears trying to act like a tough person but I saw through her phase easily. I quickly stood up from my bed and made my way to her. She quickly turned around to face away from me and to be honest that move gave me a sting in my heart, I walked over to her and grabbed on to her shoulders to turn her to face me. I stared into her eyes and smiled but all she did was stare at me confused and I knew why, I didn't blame her for being confused, I was too!

"Um, Trunks what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be down at the pool?" Pan said to me while stuttering, I just laughed and let go of her shoulders.

"I could be asking you the same thing, why are you in my room?" I asked wanting to secretly know her side of story, I went and sat down on my bed and looked back at her surprised face. I could tell that she knew she had been caught and tried to look for some kind of excuse.

"Come on Pan, you can tell me, you can trust me!" I said seeing the look in her face, she surprisingly came and sat down next to me. I just smiled at her as she quickly looked to the ground in front of her.

"'Um, Trunks whose the girl you like? Is she pretty?" She asked me and my mouth dropped to the ground, surprised and shocked at her question. I laughed to myself and looked up into her hopeful eyes.

"Yah, I guess you could say she's pretty but I think she's beautiful, why?" I asked wanting to know the reason behind the 21 questions.

"No reason just wanted to know, do I know her?" She asked in a soft voice to the ground

"Yes!" I said as I looked out the window towards the city.

"Oh that's good, well I do hope the best for you two!" She said quickly standing up and walking over to my door, but I quickly grabbed her hand stopping her as she grabbed my door handle.

"Pan, why are you acting like this?" I asked confused

"No reason Trunks, just let me go!" She snapped at me as she slapped my hand. I quickly pulled my numb hand back to my chest.

"Pan you really are a baka!" I said to her laughing as I sat back down on the bed and covered my face in shame.

"What did you just call me?" She snapped at me as I looked up to her finding her straight in my face now. I hesitated a little as she pointed an accusing finger in my face. I just smiled at her and grabbed her hand pulling her into my lap. At first she resisted but after sometime she gave up and I laughed.

"Trunks you're such baka!" She said leaning into my chest but I just laughed at her comment.

"Pan you know that one I like is you!" I said as a whisper in her ear. Her head shot up from my chest and began to slowly get off my lap and put her back up against the door. Her face didn't help the feeling I was feeling at the moment. She looked terrified and hurt.

"Pan what's wrong? You don't like me do you?" I asked as my face dropped to the ground in shame.

"Trunks, don't you ever say that! Of course I like you, but this isn't the right time, you know that. I'm leaving for the states in 2 days, what am I supposed to do? You want me to stay back just because you finally had the balls to confess to me? I can't! Why did you pick such a time to say these things! Trunks you're such an idiot! I HATE YOU!" She yelled at me through the whole thing and to be honest I don't blame her at all. I knew this was going to happen one way or another. I just sighed as she took off running down the hall and out the front door. She was right, this was the worst time to tell her such a thing, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. At least I knew she liked me back but that wasn't the point. Soon I could hear footsteps running back up the steps and I knew it wasn't pan, but that would mean it was one of the others.

"Great!" I said under my breath as I threw myself on my back on my bed and closed my eyes. The door to my room slammed open causing a crack in the wall where the door met it. I shot up from my bed and looked surprised at my father's face. He looked pissed and that was never a good thing.

"Father?" I asked confused as bra walked around from behind my father and joined him in the doorway, she looked pissed also.

"Trunks what did you do to pan?" Bra snapped at me, throwing my towel that I left at the pool in my face.

"I confessed to her and she snapped!" I said softly as bras tense shoulders dropped.

"I thought that brat like you?" My father said confused

"She does, but why did she snap?" Bra asked confused

"She told me that it was the wrong time to tell her this because she was leaving, and she thought that just because I told her about me liking her that it meant that I wanted her to stay back with me, no matter how much that might be true, I would never ask her to do that for me!" I yelled as my eyes began to fill with tears. I noticed my father rolled his eyes when he saw my reaction.

"Boy, warriors don't cry!" He snapped at me.

"Dad no disrespect but please do be quiet, if mom was to leave you for 8 years to a unknown place, not knowing if you were ever going to have a chance with her again or even see again, you would understand where the hell I was coming from!" I surprisingly snapped at my father as I passed them into the hallway and down the stairs. I understood why pan was mad but it had hurt me for her to say those things to me, I didn't expect her to say all of that, but I didn't expect anything less. On my way down the stairs I ran into something hard that started to complain about my big head.

"Oh hey bro, what happened with you and pan?" Goten said rubbing his forehead where I hit him. I quietly apologized and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"I confessed and she threw it back in my face, she accused me of confessing to her to keep her here with me instead of going to the states, then she just stormed off! Ahhhhhhhhh! Why do girls have to be so confusing?" I complained as I slammed my head into the kitchen table.

"Well bro, I gotta say, we knew it was going to end up like this and there is nothing we can do to keep them home with us, their leaving in 2 days!" Goten said sadly as I heard him sniffling, I was a little confused by his comment.

"Did my sister pull the same thing?" I asked in disbelief

"Yah unfortunately but I don't blame her!" Goten said tracing circles in the kitchen table.

"This just isn't our day; the only thing we can do is let them go!" I said in disbelief that I just said those words.

"Yah, well this is our punishment for telling them so late!" Goten was right.


	3. Plan B

CHAPTER 3: **Plan B**

**Trunks POV**

The next couple days were hell; I haven't spoken to or seen Pan since that day at my house. I even tried calling for her but Gohan and Videl would always tell me she's asleep or she isn't home, but I'm not stupid I could feel her Ki, it was still awake and at home. My mother threw the girls their promised graduation/ going away party. Pan was dressed in a beautiful red sequent dress, it was beautiful on her. I tried to talk to her all night but no matter what I did she would avoid me, but I couldn't take this anymore. I walked up to my room and slammed my door making sure everyone down stairs heard it. I'm sorry but pan was really starting to annoy me. What would make her think that I would use that against her?

"DAMN IT!" I cursed myself out loud and threw my pillow through the wall. Wow, my mom is gonna kill me for that. Soon the party downstairs calmed down so I went to check if everyone was gone. I again ran into Goten.

"Hey did your niece leave yet?" I asked him as he pointed out the back door towards the pool. I thanked him and ran to the open door. The pool lights were on, did that mean she was swimming. I got my answer when I saw 2 sets of splashes at the deep end of the pool. I slowly snuck out to the pool hiding behind some palm trees that were next to the pool. Sure enough it was my sister and pan swimming, so I hid my Ki as much as I could and listened to their conversation.

"Hey pan, why did you snap at my brother? I thought you liked him?" Bra asked Pan as she pulled herself out of the pool and headed for the hot tub that was closer to the palm trees than the pool. I heard pan sigh and climb out of the pool to join my sister. Wow! She was hot in her bikini; I actually caught myself drooling until she stepped into the hot tub.

"Yah, about that, I do like him, but I just said those stuff to make him move on, I like him and I know he likes me but were gonna be at school for 8 years and I just didn't want him back home waiting for me, when he could be with someone else, or even if we did start dating I didn't want to worry while I was gone about what he would be doing behind my back, I just didn't want the stress, maybe if he's still available when we get back then yah!" Pan said sighing in relief the hot tub was giving her. My heart was pounding so hard when I heard that, I wanted nothing more than to jump out of the bush and hug her but I knew she needed her space at the moment. Bra just nodded in agreement to pans statement, she was having her own set of problems with goten about leaving.

"Pan Do you want to be with my brother?" Bra asked seriously. This question immediately caught my attention.

"Of course I do! I've always wanted to be with him but it's too late, we're leaving in the morning and there's nothing we can do about it!" Pan said in a shaky voice. I knew she was crying and it was all because of me. That night my sister was the one to hold pan as she cried her eyes out. I needed to do something for pan before she left. After the girls went back in the house, I took off into the sky. I wanted to get pan something to remember me by, something that would tell her that I will wait for her, so I can put her mind at ease. I found the store I was looking for and landed outside. I took off running into the store knocking a man to the floor. I quickly found the perfect thing I was looking for, and bought it not worried about the price, this was for pan, and you couldn't put a dollar sign on her. That night I planned the whole morning out from start to beginning, it was perfect. Soon morning came and I took off into the sky with my mother's new invention, Ki hider bracelet. It actually came in handy for once. I flew in the direction of pans house, finally seeing it coming into view. I went to pans window and saw that she was still passed out in her sheets. I quietly opened the window and placed my letter I spent the night writing on the pillow next to her head with the small jewelry box on it. I leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek and brushed the hair out of her face. She smiled in her sleep which brought butterflies to my stomach. I leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"Panny I love you with all my heart!" She twitched in her sleep making me jump out the window and into the tree next to her window and watched her wake up. She stretched and yawned before rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She searched around her room until she noticed my note and the small box on her pillow. I noticed her hesitation and then she grabbed the box into her hand and fiddled around with it. I laughed inside, maybe I should have got box that was less intricate. She finally opened it and I saw her mouth drop to the floor. She put her hand over her mouth and began to cry. I hoped it was tears of joy and not tears of fear; she pulled out the diamond encrusted ring and slid it onto her finger. Thank dende it fit. She smiled at it and picked up the note.

Dear panny,

I'm sorry for what I have done to upset you in the last couple days, it wasn't right for me to come out so late and confess to you. But I couldn't contain myself any longer. Inside I was terrified for you to go to the states without me, not knowing if you were going to find another guy or if you would be ok. Pan I want you to know that it was not my intention to keep you here after I confessed; I would never ask you to do something like that for me. I love you panny, with all my heart and I want you to know that no matter what happens I will be here for you when you come back. I got you this ring so when you are in the states you can remember me and to also scare off the guys! Hahahha! Just kidding! Be safe in the states, and call me whenever you get a chance, I'll be waiting for you!

Love forever

Trunks a.k.a. your boxer boy

She put the note down on her lap and stared at the ring on her finger and smiled. I saw her run to her desk and grab her cellphone. I smiled knowing she was probably calling me. As if on cue my cellphone in my pocket began to vibrate. I grabbed it from my waist and looked at the caller i.d; it wasn't pan but my sister. I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"What do you want?" I asked my sister annoyed as I watched Pan hang up her phone and lie on the bed smiling.

"Where are you?" My sister asked annoyed

"It doesn't matter where I am, you're not my mother!" I snapped at her as I watched pan walk out of the room with a smile on her face. I slowly lowered myself to the ground as I continued to talk to my sister.

"Well pan called me this morning and you won't believe what she told me?" My sister asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked sarcastically

"You got her a ring! Why did you go and do that?" She yelled at me through the phone.

"Well dear sister, if you must know, it's to show her I love her and that I will wait for her to come back!" I said sarcastically and hung up on her. I rolled my eyes as I shoved the annoying phone into my pocket and took off into the sky. That morning Pan and Bra left for the states, while Goten and I mopped around in my room. This was our agreement, not to see the girls off because of the uncomfortable moments going on between them. They decided to wait for them as long as they could no matter the consequences.


	4. After the 8 years

CHAPTER 4: After the Eight Years

Pan- 25

Bra-25

Trunks- 30

Goten- 30

Pan's POV

Eight years passed quickly for me and bra, we easily graduated top of our class and accepted our business diploma. We stayed true to our promise to the boys, surprising for Bra she had denied a whole pack of guys just so she could see Goten again. As for me, I kept in touch with Trunks for the first couple years, after a while he stopped returning my calls and calling me back altogether. I was so worried that he had moved on without me but bra told me to don't sweat it. I couldn't wait to see him, I've never been so excited for anything in my life before.

Today was the day me and bra were returning from our 8 years of school, if I wasn't excited you should have seen Bra. It surprised me that she had got up at the crack of dawn and packed all her things, even though he weren't leaving for a few hours. She was running around the apartment for an hour laughing and saying things about my uncle. Personally I was gagging at half the things she said she wanted to do to him the second she saw him. As for me I was both excited and worried about going back, I didn't know what Trunks was up to or what his reason was for not returning my phone calls for the last 2 years. I stepped out onto our balcony that was overlooking time square, and took one last breath of the stuffy air and pulled out my cellphone. I don't know why it didn't dawn on me before, why didn't I call Uncle Goten and ask him. I blocked my number when I called him so he couldn't make up a story. It rang and rang and I was about to hang up when a voice was quickly heard on the other side.

"Moshi mosh?" My uncle goten asked, almost if he was just waking up. Well I don't blame him, it was about 6 am their time.

"Hi Uncle Goten, long time no talk?" I said calmly as I swear I heard him jump off the bed at the sound of my voice.

"Panny? Is that you?" He asked me in disbelief, I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it's your one and only niece, how are you?" I asked sarcastically

"I'm fine same ole me! What about you? When are you guys getting in?" He asked as he chuckled

"Well we should be getting in about 5pm your time!" I said as I walked back into our apartment

"Well that's good, how was the school up in the states?" He asked me

"It was alright, can't complain, I'm just glad that I'm finally going home today, I miss you guys!" I said holding back the tears that were reserved for my later reunion.

"Well we all miss you guys too!" He said obviously hiding something

"Uncle Goten, can I ask you something?" I hesitantly asked

"Um, sure panny, anything!" He told but I knew he was hesitating

"What's Trunks been up too? He hasn't returned any of my phone calls or even answered them for the last 2 years!" I said sadly, Deep inside I knew where this was heading.

"Um, I think he needs to tell you that, this isn't my place to be in your guys personal business!" He said seriously, and then I knew something wasn't right. I just nodded.

"Ok, well we'll see you guys in a few hours, bye!" I said sadly and hung up before he could say anything else. I don't know why but it felt like my heart just got stepped on.

Soon the day quickly moved on and before I knew it we were in the plane landing in japan. My heart was pounding so hard and loud that I couldn't even hear Bra yelling at me to get up. While we were walking around through the airport looking for our luggage, to me it seemed like the air got harder and thicker to breath. I knew Bra noticed my faces that I was making even though I was trying hard not to be noticed.

"Pan what's wrong; you've been acting weird since this morning?" She said pulling me over to a bench that was next to our luggage claim. I just stared at the ground, I didn't know what to tell her or how.

"I'm just worried about seeing your brother, I haven't spoken to him in the last 2 years, and I'm beginning to think that there is a reason behind that. When I talked to uncle goten this morning, I asked him and he said that Trunks should be the one to tell me himself!" I said sadly as I looked down.

"Wait? You talked to your uncle this morning, did he say anything about me?" She asked me as she batted her eyelashes.

"Bra?" I yelled through tears, she quickly composed herself and looked down to the ground.

"Sorry pan, well to be honest, my brother is and was a jerk from the beginning, but he did promise you and if he breaks that promise, I'll kick his ass for you!" She said pulling me into a hug as I cried into her shoulder. It was times like this that I was grateful for being best friends with Bra, she was a little rough around the edges but inside she had a heart of gold. We were brought out of our trance from voices calling out to us. We looked up towards the doors to the parking lot, to our mothers searching and calling for us. We smiled at each other and collected our bags. Of course they wouldn't recognize us, we had changed a considerable amount since the last time they seen us 8 years ago. For bra her blue hair had now grown from her usual shoulder length to her lower back, besides that she was still her same beautiful self. For me, they probably wouldn't recognize me; besides my hair growing in waves down to the middle of my back, I traded my tomboy clothes and my orange bandana for a red dress, black heeled boots and a hair band. And for my birthday this year bra took me to a tattoo parlor, I ended up getting a z-gang tattoo on my right shoulder blade of it, I loved it. It wasn't totally me but bra had begged me to dress for the airport arrival. We smiled at each other and slowly made our way over to our oblivious mothers.

"Bra! Pan!" We heard Bulma and my mother yell in union, but we decided to have a little scare for them. We continued passed our mothers making sure they noticed us and stood behind them in the doorway; bra looked to me and smiled as I nodded.

"Hi mom!" Bra yelled out, we just broke out into a laughing fit as we watched all our loved ones jump out of their skins. Bulma and my mother quickly turned around confused.

"Hi mom!" I said softly as I met my mother's eyes. She looked me up and down in shock and ran to me. I held my mother tightly and cried into her chest. Never in my life did I ever think that I would miss my mother so much. I smiled at bra as she hugged her mother at the same time, I pitied her since bulma was hysterically crying and criticizing her about not coming home to visit at all. I pulled away from my mother as she looked me up and down again. I just smiled; I knew what she was looking at.

"Pan, you grew up to be a beautiful woman! I'm so proud of you!" My mother said making me blush.

"Thanks mom, it was all thanks to bra, she made me wear this!" I said in a whisper hoping bra wouldn't hear me but behold she did and was met in a head lock.

"Ha-ha-ha pan, you know you look hot!" Bra said tickling me, we soon broke up and laughed some more.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"Well your dad is at work, grandpa and grandma are cooking dinner, and Goten is with Trunks somewhere and….." My mother said and was interrupted by bulma.

"And of course you know where your father is?" She said grabbing some of bra's bags. We got into my mother's SUV and made our way to Capsule Corp. I was a little nervous to say the least, this was one place I didn't want to be at the moment, but bulma begged me to come over so I did. We soon pulled up into the long driveway and slowly got out, it was quiet. I looked at bra and we both shrugged our shoulders, but we got out anyways. I helped bra get her bags and take them in the house. I missed this house so much, there were so many memories here, some good and some bad, but all together I still missed it. We stood in the doorway taking in a deep breath of my grandmothers cooking, wait? Why was my grandma cooking here? Soon enough I got my answer!

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as I jumped in the air and landing in bras arms. We looked at each other and broke out laughing again. Everyone was here except for Goten and Trunks and somewhere deep inside I was glad for that. I welcomed the many hugs and kisses from my family and friends. I pulled myself away from the mob of family and walked out to the GR where I knew my old mentor was. Of course it was on so I quietly punched in the security code and watched the door swoosh open. Vegeta was about to snapped but then saw that it was me and smirked, I never liked that smirk, and it always meant it was something bad.

"Hey Veggie!" I said leaning against the doorway smiling.

"Hey brat, when did you get back?" He asked me as he went back to his push-ups.

"We just got in about 20 minutes ago!" I said going in and standing in the middle of the room. Vegeta looked up at me with wide eyes. I didn't know what I did wrong but there was something wrong. I watched him push himself off the ground and stand in front of me with confused eyes. I just smirked because I didn't know what was wrong.

"Did I do something wrong veggie?" I asked hesitantly as he circled me like a vulture.

"How are you standing through this much gravity and not even breaking a sweat?" He asked me as he came back in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest. It took me by surprise, but I hadn't even noticed that there was gravity on in the GR. I looked over to the screen and seen that it read, 4000g.

"Well I guess all that training came in handy!" I said rubbing my arms and watching Vegeta with a smile.

"So you kept up with your training brat?" Vegeta asked me with a smirk

"Of course I did veggie, I couldn't just sit there for 8 years, and you can thank me later, I even trained Bra!" I said with a smile as I saw his face drop.

"You did what?" He asked in disbelief and continued "How did you do that when she wouldn't even train with me?" He said now sounding mad.

"Well if it matters, she is really strong now; I got her up to SSJ2 and I'm up to SSJ3. She's so happy about that!" I said adjusting my dress.

"WHAT?" he shouted as he raced into the house at full speed. I just laughed and walked to the edge of the pool. It's a good thing I had my bikini on under my dress. (How ironic?) I looked around to see if anyone was watching, I didn't see anyone so I stripped down to my bikini and dived in. The water felt so good, I hadn't had much time in the states to relax like this, and this was definitely something I missed dearly. I reached the surface and began to relax on my back. I was brought out of my trance when I heard someone jump in. I searched around to find the cause of the splash and saw a dark shadow approaching me. I began to feel nervous not knowing who it was until I was pulled under water and face to face with my smiling uncle. I resurfaced with him and pulled him into a suffocating hug, never wanting to let go of him. Soon I had to, and he smiled at me.

"I missed my little niece, but from the looks of it, you're not so little anymore!" He said with a smile as I blushed

"I missed you too, Uncle Goten!" I said to him as I saw his smile drop.

"Panny, stop calling me uncle, it makes me feel old!" I saw him shudder at the sound of old but I just laughed at him and nodded.

"Hey where's Trunks?" I asked as I pulled my long hair into a bun, I noticed the look on his face but acted like I didn't.

"Um, I don't know? He should be around here somewhere, maybe telling bra hi?" He said slowly swimming to the edge of the pool and pulling himself out. I just smiled when I saw him blush at the sound of my friend's name.

"Are you guys going to start dating again?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Only if she still wants too!" He said looking away to the house; I just smiled on the inside.

"OH, believe me, she wants too! You're all she ever talked about in the states; it was starting to get really annoying!" I said laughing as I watched his face. I climbed out of the pool and stood where my clothes were.

"I see your still wearing that ring Trunks gave you?" He said grabbing my hand and looking at it.

"Of course, I am. I never took it off!" I said pulling my hand away and to my chest. His eyes grew more as I looked at him confused.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked confused at I brushed at my face and looked me over.

"No, it's just that you changed a hell of a lot since the last time I saw you, DAMN, you must make the guys run for their money!" He said as I blushed more.

"Thanks! I am always turning down offers left and right!" I answered sarcastically

"So when are you and bra starting your new job at Capsule Corp?" He asked me as I sat down on the edge of the lounge chair next to him.

"Um, bulma said we start early Monday morning!" I said secretly adjusting my top.

"What positions are you guys getting?"

"Um bra is the head of the marketing and communications department, and I'm head of the science and technology department, I think?" I answered him confused. Then I nodded when I was sure of what I said.

"Wow! My niece turned out to be a nerd like my brother?" He said punching me in my shoulder, I just smiled and punched him in his shoulder causing him to fly off the chair and onto the ground. He looked up to me in shock.

"Sorry about that?" I said sheepishly as he nodded and stood up off the ground.

"Damn panny, when did you get so strong?" He asked me as he continued to rub his shoulder

"I've trained every day since I left; I even leveled up to SSJ3!" I said watching his mouth drop to the floor.

"You WHAT?" He asked shocked as I quickly stood up and away from his out roar.

"Well when I had free time I couldn't just sit around so I trained, I even trained Bra she should be up to SSJ2 by now?" I told him as I went back to the edge of the pool. I dived in but right before I hit the water I heard a voice approaching from behind us from the house. I didn't know who it was but I just wanted to be sure who it was before I came out. Fortunately I could still hear them underwater, so I pretended that I was swimming back and forth under the water.

"DAMN, bro who the hell is that?" Trunks asked my uncle as my uncle chuckled. I felt my heart drop when I recognized the first voice.

"Why? Are you interested?" Goten asked Trunks as I saw trunks lean over the pool to get a better view of me.

"She's a hottie! But you know I can't, I'm with Angela!" Trunks answered and I felt my heart rip out of my lungs and get stepped on. I noticed Trunks was walking away so I quickly swam to the opposite end of the pool and got out. The only one to notice was Goten, I stared at Trunks as he walked away, and I had to say something.

"Hey, Boxer boy!" I said loud enough to hear. Trunks stopped in his footsteps and slowly turned around to face me. I saw his jaw drop and I smiled, blushing all at the same time. He never said anything but slowly made his way over to me and around the pool to my side. I was slightly trembling from the closeness of both of us, and it didn't help that I only had a bikini on either.

"Panny?" He asked as he hesitantly placed his hand on my cheek. I hesitated a little when he lifted his hand to my face. I smiled at him, inside I wanted to hug him tightly but I retreated from that thought when I remembered what he said earlier.

"Hey, long time no see!" I told him with a smile as he lowered his hand to his side.

"Yah, I can see that!" He said looking me over, I blushed for the 100th time that day, but this time it was a brighter red. I saw his eyes run down my body and to my hand where I wore his ring. His eyes seem to burn into my hand. I hesitantly pulled my hand up to face him.

"You kept it?" He asked confused

"Of course, I did! It was part of our promise to each other, I never took it off!" I said softly as I watched the look on his face change to that of being sad. I knew this was bad.

"Um, about that panny, I'm sorry some things came up and…." He began to tell me before I cut him off.

"You promised me you would wait for me? I waited for you?" I said as I tried to keep the tears hidden as I looked down at the ground. I saw trunks reaction from the corner of my eyes. I slowly began to cry when a hand touched my shoulder; I looked up and saw it was Trunks so I swatted it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled into his face

"Pan, I'm sorry! I still love you though!" He told me, but that didn't make me feel any better, if anything it made me feel worst.

"Trunks don't tell me that! You're the one who gave me this ring and made the promise!" I said crying hysterically. He kept trying to pull me into a hug but I swatted every effort away. I soon lost it when I heard a female voice calling him from the house.

"Trunks?" I looked up to see a beautiful brunette standing at the gate to the pool looking at us confused. I turned towards trunks and slapped his face, I heard the woman gasped and I grunted.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled into his face as I made my way over to the gate to head back into the house. By now Goten was waiting for me on the other side of the gate. When I got to the gate, Trunks hoe stepped in between the gate and stared at me pissed.

"Um, excuse me?" I said trying to be calm

"Hun, Don't!" I heard trunks warn the woman standing in front of me.

"Why she slapped you?" She said in a whinny voice never moving from that spot.

"It was my fault, just don't!" He warned her again, by now she was really starting to annoy me.

"You should listen to your pimp!" I growled at her face. She looked at me with pure rage in her eyes and I smiled. I was going to enjoy this to the bitter end. She recoiled her fist to punch me but I quickly caught it. By then Goten had took a step back when he had noticed the rage in my eyes.

"Angie, DON'T!" Trunks and Goten both warned her, but she was stubborn I could tell.

"You're gonna regret that!" I hissed at her, as I recoiled my fist and punched her straight in the face, she went flying back into the rock wall. I just smiled and looked back into the shocked face of Trunks.

"Pan! What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled at me as he ran to his 'angie'.

"That's what you get for trying to hit me hoe, oh and Trunks? You can have this crap back!" I said launching the ring at his face, hitting him square in the face. Goten stood there the whole time with his jaw to the ground, I just smiled at him as he chuckled under his breath. I made it to the door to the house, and turned around in time to see Trunks let go of a single tear as he stared down at my ring, I hesitated about going back in the house, but after what I did I needed to leave. I soon grabbed clothes and left my family back at Capsule Corp. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I needed to get away from here and fast. I took off into the sky and flew into the mountains. I soon flew by an open meadow with a small stream. I landed in the meadow and laid face first in the flowers, taking in their intoxicating aroma. I rolled over and was met by straight sunshine in my face, it felt so good after being out of the pool.

After my little encounter with Trunks and his girlfriend, it felt like my heart had exploded. I grabbed at my heart and squeezed my eyes shut. I yelled into the sky and let the power flow through my veins. I soon found myself lying in my SSJ3 form. I loved the adrenaline it gave me, but unfortunately I still felt the hurt of being betrayed by the one person I thought loved me. I held my chest as I sat up for a minute. I soon felt someone watching me from behind and quickly turned around to see the face of my enemy, but it wasn't.


	5. Advice and Comforting

CHAPTER 5: Advice and Comforting

"Veggie, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I turned my face and quickly wiped the tears off my cheeks and powered down. I turned around to face him and found my mentor already sitting in front of me.

"I felt your power level rise? Are you ok?" Vegeta asked me as I looked to the ground in shame.

"I just have a lot on my mind, by the way not to sound ungrateful, by why are you the only one who felt my Ki, I would have though either my dad or grandfather would come to check on me?" I asked as I looked up at him in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Bulma took out the liquor to celebrate, and Kakkarot and his brat are now dancing on the tables, what morons, you could have been hurt!" He said in a growl as he turned his face, but not fast enough that I noticed the small blush.

"Thanks for caring about me veggie, it means a lot! I just have a lot on my mind right now, I'm fine!" I said with a smile as he turned to me and smirked.

"Brat, I'm gonna tell you something that I don't tell my own brats. I'm proud of you ascending to SSJ3 and thank you for teaching my brat!" He said as he reached over and patted my shoulder. At first I thought I was dreaming, so I secretly pinched myself and low and behold I wasn't.

"You're welcome veggie, anything for my mentor!" I said smiling to him, but that smile quickly disappeared when I noticed the same smirk on Vegeta that I see on Trunks. He quickly noticed the change in emotion that I had on my face.

"It's my brat right?" He asked me taking me out of trance. I was a little surprised that he actually knew why I was acting this way, but then again, I didn't expect anything less from him. I slowly took my eyes off the ground to look at his face. Surprisingly he wasn't complaining about me crying.

"Um, yeah!" I said softly as I stared at the ground again in shame.

"My brat is such a moron when it comes to true love, he lets that thing between his legs do all the thinking for himself!" Vegeta said growling as he laid down on his back and hmphed. I didn't answer him, I just let him continue his rampage.

"My brat needs a woman, not a brat. That 'thing' he brings around is such a spoiled little Barbie. And on top of that I don't trust her. I know she's just using him for his money, but he won't believe a fathers intuition." I just nodded in agreement and smiled at him.

"You're a worthy mate for my boy, I'll give you that!" He said as I laughed.

"Thanks veggie, I really needed to hear all this. Thanks for making me feel better, but I don't think I can forgive him. He betrayed me after I was the one to wait for him. I can't believe he did that to me! I thought he loved me?" I said breaking out in tears again, and then what happened next shocked me. I felt 2 strong arms around me and I gladly accepted it with open arms. Vegeta pulled me to his chest and let me cry my eyes out. I don't know what had changed in Vegeta over the years, but I liked it. He patted my head and whispered to me.

"He doesn't deserve you, but I know deep inside that he still have feelings for you. On top of that I just want that fake excuse for a human out of our family!" he said as I pulled away with a smile on my face.

"Thanks veggie, this means a lot! By the way do you have any proof about Trunks friend?" I asked hesitantly as he stood up off the ground, offering me a hand.

"If you want proof, all you have to do is follow that bitch around while trunks is busy at work, you'll get all the proof you need there!" He said taking off into the sky, I stood there dumbfounded for a minute and decided to follow him back to capsule corp. I flew behind him until we returned to Capsule Corp, we silently landed in the front yard, and before he entered the house he turned to me.

"Woman just remember that I will always accept you into our family, but I refuse to allow that woman to taint my royal bloodline!" He said in a growl as I patted his shoulder and laughed. We entered the house and joined the rest of the group .But before I could sit down and relax I was pulled on the side and dragged upstairs and into a room. I was about to protest in case it was Trunks but it turned out to be Bra and Goten. They threw me playfully onto bra bed; I just let them and smiled up at them.

"Hey guys?" I said sheepishly as Goten sat on the small chair that sat in the corner of the room. Bra just looked at me, I couldn't tell if she was pissed or mad but I could tell that it wasn't good.

"Pan, where the hell did you go?" Bra said almost sounding like my mother, I looked over to Goten as he nodded, and he had told her what happened?

"I couldn't stay here; I needed to think for a while, alone!" I said looking up into her now soft eyes.

"Panny, I'm so sorry for my brother's stupidity, but I'm glad you gave that hoe a piece of your mind! She's just lucky I wasn't out there or I might not have been so nice!" Bra said taking a seat next to me on the bed. I felt the tears coming again, I used all my strength to try and hold them back but nothing was working. Before I knew it, I was crying into Bra's shoulder as she held me and told me everything was going to be ok. My uncle soon joined me and held me from the opposite side. After about 10 minutes of crying there was a quick knock on the door as it quickly opened without our response.

"Hey did you guys find…oh ummmm…..never mind!" Trunks said as he noticed me crying into his sisters arms, and the death glare he was receiving from my uncle and bra. He was about the leave the room when Bra called out to him.

"Trunks, your such a jerk! You know that right?" Bra snapped as she passed me to Gotens arms. I wanted to stop her but in my emotional state, I was having a hard time breathing, let alone talking. Trunks was about to say something back to Bra when she held her hand up to stop him. You could tell he was growing angry but she didn't care.

"Trunks how could you do this to Pan? For as long as I can remember you had a huge crush on her and she returned those feelings before we left. You were the one that explained that ring to me, that it meant how much you loved her and that you would wait for her. I was with her for 8 years and she waited those 8 years for you. She denied every guy that came her way, but you couldn't! Did this hoe mean more to you than a promise you made to a girl you actually loved?" Bra yelled into his face. I highly doubt her yelling went unnoticed by the gatherers downstairs. By now I had cleared my mind and sat up still being held by my uncle. Bra was going to continue but was interrupted by a female voice behind Trunks. We all knew who it was by the high pitch squeak of her voice and when her arms snaked around his waist from the back. I almost lost it for a second there, if it wasn't for my uncle holding me back.

"What's going on guys? Oh it's you!" Angela said to Bra then noticing me in the room, she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry 'Angie' this is a hoe free family gathering, I think your company is waiting for you on the corner!" Bra spat out as she turned to me and smiled. I returned the smile also adding a few chuckles. Trunks by now was fuming and trembling.

"What did you just say? Oh hell no! You may be Trunks little sister but I could take you!" Angie said standing in front of Trunks.

"Well bring it on Malibu Barbie!" bra said putting up her fake fighting stance.

"Bra don't!" I begged as I stood up and turned to them and continued "she's not worth it! She might break a finger nail and call a timeout, so don't even waste your breath!" I said as goten was the one to laugh this time.

"WOULD YOU GUYS BACK OFF?" Trunks yelled at us as I took a step forward.

"Well no dear brother I won't, I won't let you throw your heart away for a cheating backstabbing whore!" Bra said yelling into Angie's face. By now I was standing behind Bra and saw the hit that was coming. I quickly got in front of bra and caught the flying fist of Trunks that was aimed at Bras face. Trunks face dropped as he noticed that he had almost hit me and that I was now holding his fist in my hand like it was nothing. I pushed his fist forward as he went tumbling out of the room and into the hallway. Angie just stood there with a shocked look on her face, but at the moment she didn't exist to me.

"Trunks, I want you to know that I had kept my end of the promise no matter how hard it was, I saved my heart for the one person I loved, but in return I had it broken. But if you wanna throw what we could have had away from 'her' then that's fine with me, that is none of my business, I only want the best for you and if that means being with her then fine, I wish you both the best!" I said seriously as I turned to face Angela. She took a hesitated step backwards as I smiled at her bloody nose and bruised cheek.

"And you, I will be honest with you, that bloody nose and bruised cheek is the least amount of damage I can inflict on you, but if you break Trunks heart, I will hunt you down and find you, and beat the shit out of you so badly that the cops won't be able to I.D. you anymore. Trust me when I say these words, I hold my friends dear to me, and if they get hurt by whores like you, you'll never see the light of the sun again!" I growled into her face as I watched her scared and shocked expression. I turned to Bra and Gotens shocked faces and smiled.

"Thanks guys for taking care of me, but I'm fine now, someone taught me something while I was gone, that I shouldn't worry about the small things in life and enjoy the bigger picture!" I said with a smile as I made my way down the hall and down the stairs, coming in contact with Vegeta sitting alone at the kitchen table.

"My brat was looking for you?" He told me as I sighed and sat across the table from him.

"yah, I know. He came to Bra's room with his Barbie, I can't stand her!" I said angry, vegeta just smirked.

"Yah I know what you mean?" He said standing up and throwing his dishes in the sink. I stood up and began to exit the kitchen but I thought I would have some fun.

"Oh by the way veggie, Trunks almost punched Bra in the face a minute ago, if I didn't catch it he would have!" I felt Vegeta Ki rise and I just smiled, leaving the kitchen. Before I took off into the sky, I could hear the faint cried of Trunks as Vegeta yelled and beat him up.


	6. First Day of Work

CHAPTER 6: First Day at Work

Monday came around and I started my new job at Capsule Corp with Bra. I was a little hesitant to go and deny the job from Bulma, especially since Trunks was now my boss and my uncle was now my other boss, but this is the reason why I had gone to school in the first place. The night before bulma and bra took me shopping for suits, and let me tell you, I've never been so glad to be home before. They mercilessly dragged me into every clothing store possible. I must have spent at least $2000 on suits, but I had to admit they were all really cute.

This morning I chose my black suit, it had a short skirt that went to about 4 inches above my knees with a slit that went up the side. It had a matching jacket, so I wore a red silk blouse under it. My hair was nicely combed and put up into a bun with some light makeup. I decided to wear my new black pumps I bought in the states. I bought a car when I got back, it was a black Mercedes SUV, it was such a cute car, but on top of that it was rugged like me. I pulled into Capsule Corp parking lot, and tried to find some parking, for some odd reason it was packed. I decided to press my luck and try the front row of parking stalls. I found bras corvette, and in front of it was a sign that read "Reserved Parking for Bra Briefs, President of Marketing and Communications". Damn she was lucky, I kept driving and unfortunately found Trunks and Goten cars parked next to each other. I smiled when I noticed a free parking stall next to Trunks, and then noticed a sign "Reserved Parking for Pan Son, President of Science and Technology". I smiled, I actually had my own parking stall, but unfortunately it was next to Trunks, how ironic was this going to get. I sucked it up and parked there anyways, I got out of the car grabbing my briefcase and coat and walked into my new workplace. I was welcomed by new faces and a lot of whistles, but I just ignored it. I quickly went to the front desk where there sat a blonde woman, filing her nails. She slowly looked up at me and put it down.

"May I help you?" She asked with attitude

"Yes, I'm looking for the science and technology department?" I said trying to be nice no matter how much she was irritating me.

"Do you have an appointment? If not then you have to leave, I can't let you into that unauthorized area!" She said going back to filing her nails.

"Maybe you don't know me but I'm Pan Son!" I said leaning over the desk and hissing in her face. She quickly registered my name and shot up out of her seat bowing.

"Sorry Ms. Son, I did not recognize you, take the elevator to the top floor where Mr. briefs office is located but don't turn right, that's his office, yours is to the left, down the hall at the end!" She said as I smiled at her and began my way to the elevator.

"Wait! Ms. Son, I'm supposed to tell you to head straight to the lab on the 59th floor, its room 60." She said as I nodded and stepped into the elevator.

I got to the 59th floor and quickly found room 60. I opened the door to find the room as big as a warehouse filled with men and women in lab coats and suits. I forgot I had the door in my hand when it slammed shut causing everyone to quickly look up to me.

"Hey! You don't belong in here!" A man said yelling as he ran up the stairs towards me. I heard the door open behind me and he quickly stopped his approach as I felt an arm on my shoulder. I didn't like the scent of the cologne I smelled, it smelt too familiar.

"This is Pan Son, the new president of your department. She is a close family friend of mines and I hope that you can show her the same respect and loyalty that you do me!" My heart crumbled at the sound of Trunks voice, but I kept my smile on.

"Yes Mr. Briefs, it's nice to meet you finally, I'm Justin, your assistant!" A handsome man said holding his hand out to me. I accepted it and smiled.

"Now that you have met her, I need to steal her away for a moment!" Trunks said pulling me out into the hallway.

"Trunks don't touch me or you'll be sorry!" I growled as he quickly let me go and put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, but anyways, I have to take you up to your office and get you situated then you can start!" he said pressing the button for the elevator.

"What floor is your sister on?" I asked through my teeth

"Um the 34th, I think? But her office is next to yours, her marketing and communications department is on the 34th" he said as he held the elevator door for me. For some reason I felt self conscious being this close to trunks. I looked over at him and noticed he was staring at me. He blushed and looked away quickly. Soon the elevator opened and in front of it was another desk that held a beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair. She looked up and smiled at trunks, but sent me a death glare. Thank goodness trunks had noticed.

"Mel, this is Pan Son the new president of the science and technology department, so please no fighting!" Trunks said as I sent her a crooked smile and followed him in the opposite direction of his office. We stopped at 2 very large doors that were next to each other. On the door read

Pan Son

President of Science and Technology

Trunks slowly opened the door, my jaw dropped to the ground, this was my office? It was HUGE! And on top of that I had a view of the entire city. I went to my desk and put my briefcase down and walked over to the window.

"So do you like it?" I heard trunks say from the doorway

"Yes, I love it!" I said excitedly

"Good! Hey pan if you're not doing anything for lunch you….." Trunks asked but I interrupted

"Trunks don't. I know where our relationship stands, and it's that of business coworkers, that's all! Plus you have 'Angie' so you don't need me!" I hissed as I sat down at my desk and turned my lab top on. I saw the sad look on his face when I rejected him but I ignored it, I wasn't going to give in after what he did to me. He just nodded and began to walk out.

"If you need anything, my extension is 72." He said as I nodded and went to start my work. When the door finally closed I leaned back in my chair and sighed. This was going to be extremely hard to do. I needed to talk to someone so I radioed for mel.

"Mel?" I asked into the intercom

"Yes, Ms. Son?" She answered me back. Huh? Trunks must have said something to her.

"Is Goten in this morning?" I asked

"Yes ma'am, do you want me to call for him?"

"No, is his office next to Mr. Briefs?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes Ms. Son!" She said respectfully

"Thank you Mel!" I said hanging up

"I don't know if it's such a good thing to go to Goten office when it's so close to Trunks?" I said to my self sighing into my hands. I almost jumped out of my skin when the intercom when off.

"Ms. Son?" Mel asked

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly

"Ms. Briefs is here to see you!" I sighed contently, bra answered my prayers.

"Thank you, send her in!" I said as I stood up. Bra opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face.

"DAMN, your office is huge! When did you get here?" She asked me as she tried out my chair

"I came early today, why did you just get here?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Yah, my dad stayed up late trying to train me so I kind of slept in this morning?" She said sheepishly

"Well your office is next door, so we'll be neighbors!" I said with a smile as I sat on the edge of the desk.

"Oh bra, you won't believe what happened just 5 minutes ago?" I asked as her faced turned to one of being confused

"What did you beat someone up again?" She asked with a smile

"No but I almost killed that blonde at the front desk, anyways, your brother tried to ask me out to lunch today!" I said as I saw her jaw drop and hit my desk.

"He WHAT?" She asked standing up

"Don't worry I turned him down before he could finish asking me!" I said as I fixed my blouse.

"What the hell is his problem?" She hissed as she went to my window wall.

"Hey bra, do you trust Angela?" I said as I sat on the couch in my office.

"Hell no! My mom, dad and Goten, told me what she does behind his back. They even tried to tell him but he's in denial!" bra said walking over and sitting next to me.

"Your dad, said I could get proof just by following her during the day, while Trunks was at work!" I said to her as her smile grew.

"Yah, you would guarantee get proof, she's such a hoe! Hey pan, why don't we go out to lunch today?" She asked me as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Yah sure!" I said as she smiled and left the room. Why would Trunks choose a girl he's known for a couple years then people he's known since birth?


	7. Unexpected Lunch with Bra

CHAPTER 7: Unexpected Lunch with Bra

The rest of the day until lunch went pretty smoothly, except for that one mistake my assistant made with some orders. We almost got 50,000 Rose petal sheets instead of 50,000 Bose metal sheets. That man Justin was driving me nuts.

"Ms. Son, Ms. Briefs is here for lunch?" Mel said over the intercom.

"Thank you Mel, tell her I'll be right out!" I said as I grabbed my jacket and left the office. We stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to come up. When the door opened I rolled my eyes, there was Trunks and his girlfriend holding each other in the elevator.

"Oh god, get a room, this is a building of business, well not that kind of business anyways?" Bra said squeezing pass Trunks as he held the door open for us. I quickly followed Bra into the elevator and by the look on her face she wasn't done bashing Angie.

"You know what Bra, your just jealous!" Angie spat out at Bra as my jaw hit the floor. That's one thing that you never tell Bra Briefs. But before Bra could do anything or say anything I interrupted this time.

"Barbie don't! I'm warning you for the last time, BACK OFF! Plus I wouldn't want to ruin that wig of yours, even though I swear I saw that same wig on my dog this morning?" I said as the elevator door closed, but not before I caught a glimpse of Trunks annoyed face. When the door was finally closed bra and I broke out laughing.

"Your dog? You don't have a dog!" She said through her laughing fit as she hit me in the shoulder.

"Well if I did, you never know, with that kind of hair, it could be related to any kind of animal!" I said as we continued to laugh as we left the elevator. We walked pass the front desk as Bra went over and spoke with the blonde woman and then returned to my side once we were out side. Bra was smiling again so I knew she was up to something.

"What did you do now?" I asked as I unlocked my car doors and we both got in. Bra just turned to me a smiled.

"I told her to call my cellphone when 'Angie' left the building, so when we're out we can keep an eye out for her!" Bra said putting her seatbelt on.

"You're such an evil little person, bra!" I said as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed to our favorite Chinese restaurant down the street from Capsule Corp. HQ. I parked the car and we got out, we were immediately seated when we walked in. We soon ordered and began talking about all the fun times that we had when we were in the states. We stopped when we heard bra's cell ringing.

"Bra Briefs speaking?" Bra answered with a smile.

"Thanks!" She said as she hung up. I just looked at her mysterious face.

"Did she leave?" I asked as the waiter brought our appetizer out and placed on our table. I had to admit our waiter was extremely handsome. He noticed my stare and smiled at me, I blushed and smiled back. I looked back to Bra, she had one of those evil smirks that her father was always flaunting around.

"What?" I asked as I picked up a cheese stick and tucked it in my mouth.

"Oh nothing, just that you two were just flirting like it was an everyday thing!" She said placing her cellphone back in her jacket pocket.

"I was not, anyways what's with the phone call?" I asked her with a blush as I snuck a glance towards the bar where our waiter was standing. He surprisingly was already staring at me, so I just smiled at him and turned towards bra.

"Angie left the building and was heading in the direction of this restaurant, so we should be able to see her pass!" She said as she turned towards the window and waited.

"Why don't you ask him out?" I was brought out of my trance with the window when Bra came out and asked me this sudden question.

"What? Who?" I asked stuttering.

"I'm not stupid pan, you've been staring, and blushing and drooling over him since the second we stepped foot in this restaurant. You deserve to be happy, girl! I know my brother's a jerk and I can tell you still like him but do you want to always be following my stupid brother around like a lost puppy?" She told me. I never thought Bra had this side of her until I saw it firsthand. I just smiled at her and nodded.

"OK, but if I get rejected, I'm gonna kill you for making me do this?" I told her as I fixed me hair and my suit, ironically the waiter was headed back over to our table with our main course. I looked over to Bra as she nodded and winked at me, I smiled and looked back to him. He was handsome for sure, he had spiky dark red hair, under his outfit you could tell he was pretty built, his eyes were a beautiful red color. He placed our trays down and of course Bra kicked me under the table.

"Enjoy your meal!" The waiter said as he smiled at me a little longer than he did bra and began to leave. I had to make my move now, so before he could leave I grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned around hesitantly towards me.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, if you don't I would totally understand?" I said blushing and turning my attention towards the window, I let go of his arm.

"I would love to!" He said taking me out of my trance

"Really?" I asked in disbelief

"Yah, sure! How about lunch tomorrow around this time?" He said taking out a pen and paper from his holster.

"Yah that would be great!" I said looking at Bra with a huge smile.

"What's the address of your workplace, I'll come and pick you up?" He said looking at me.

" I don't know the address off the top of my head but its Capsule Corp, you know where that is right?" I asked as I saw his jaw drop.

"You work at Capsule Corp? So that means you know Trunks Briefs?" He asked me, as I nodded and looked towards Bra.

"We both work at Capsule Corp, this is Bra briefs, Trunks little sister and my best friend!" I said as we smiled at each other.

" Um, is it alright if I come by there and pick you up, or is it against some kind of regulation?" He asked me putting away his paper and pen.

"No, its ok, just tell the woman at the front desk you are looking for Pan Son, oh? By the way my names Pan Son!" I said reaching my hand out to meet his.

"I'm Kage!" He said with a smile as we shook each other's hand.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said as he nodded and left back to his station. For some odd reason I was happy, and Bra could tell since she was smiling at me the entire time. We finished our food and paid for the bill. Bra smiled at me as we left the restaurant.

"We totally forgot to look for Angie?" I said fixing my suit and looking around.

"Wait? Pan isn't that Angie right there?" Bra said turning me around to face across the street to another restaurant.

"Yah, I'm pretty sure that's her. I wonder if she's with someone?"' I asked bra as we sped across the street to the restaurant. We watched as she sat down at a table alone, but she seemed like she was waiting for someone. Soon a tall blonde man walked into the restaurant and made his way over to the same table Angie was at. My rage went overboard when I saw Angie jump the man and start making out with him. I wanted nothing more than to walk in there and strangle her to death, but bra put a hand on my shoulder.

"We will wait till she comes out, and then we will approach her!" Bra said pulling out her cellphone.

"Make sure you call your assistant and say we're stuck in traffic!" She said dialing for her assistant.I nodded and pulled out my cellphone and dialed for Justin.

"Capsule Corp Science and Technology Department, this is Justin speaking?" His ditsy voice came in on the phone.

"Justin this is Ms. Son!" I said calmly

"Oh Ms. Son, is there anything the matter?" He asked

"Well I'm out to lunch with Ms. Briefs and we're stuck in traffic so I thought I would let you know that I will be arriving from lunch a little late today?" I said professionally.

"Yes, Ms. Son, I understand, please do not worry, I will take care of everything!" He said as I hung up and rolled my eyes.

"I need a new assistant, that guy drives me crazy!" I said under my breath as I hung up and took a seat on the bench next to Bra. We sat there for 20 minutes and finally Angie was leaving hand in hand with her blonde boyfriend. We both stood up and waited for her to exit. She came out laughing at something the man had said. She looked up to see me and bra standing there, she quickly let go of the man's hand and looked at us hesitantly.

"Oh hi Bra, pan?" She said actually acknowledging me, most likely cause she knew she was in trouble.


	8. Two Timing and Flowers

CHAPTER 8: Two Timing and Flowers

"Don't hi me, you two timing bitch!" Bra spat at her as the man tried to get involved.

"Don't even move buddy, or you'll regret that move!" I growled at him.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Angie whinned, trying to cover up her mistake even though she was caught.

"Don't play with me Angie, I'm gonna tell my brother what you are up to!" Bra said turning and making her way towards me. Angie grabbed at bra's shoulder and spun her around.

"Who do you think he'll believe? Little ole me or you!" She yelled into her face.

"Hoe, you really don't want to be doing that! Pan may have been nice enough to punch you the last time, but I won't be so gentle!" Bra growled at Angie, by now the man she had been with had taken off and left her there to defend herself. Immediately after that, me and bra took off towards my car and at high speed I drove to capsule corp in record time. We could still see Angie running up the sidewalk. We ran inside but before we could get to the elevator bra yelled for security. She told them to detain a blonde woman in a blue dress that comes running in, she told them she was a psychopath. We ran into the elevator and began our travel up to the top floor. When we got there, Mel smiled at us.

"Mel is my brother in?" Bra asked her out of breath

"Yes, Ms. Briefs, do you want me to call for him?" She asked, but we just took off towards his office. Bra swung open his door, catching trunks off-guard, and almost falling out of his seat while on the telephone. He shot us both a death glare and went back to talking.

"Mr. Takitani, could I call you back with the details, my assistant just walked in?" Trunks looking up to us.

"Thank you!" He said and hung up.

"What the hell is your problem? I was on a very important phone call!" He yelled at us but we could care less.

"You won't believe who we saw while we were at lunch with a tall and handsome blonde man?" Bra said walking over to Trunks desk. I just stayed by the door, being in his office was bad enough.

"Is this another one of your schemes to get me to break up with Angie?" He said looking up at Bra from his paper work.

"No, we both saw him, even if you don't trust me, you would trust pan wouldn't you? She wouldn't lie to you!" Bra said pointing over towards me at the door. I just nodded towards him as he sighed.

"I still don't believe you guys!" He said slamming his fists on the desk.

"Mr. Briefs?" A man's voice came on the speaker.

"yes?" he asked a bit annoyed

" We have a woman by the name of Angie in our custody under Ms. Briefs order, she's saying that she knows you?" The man said as Bra gulped and Trunks flared his Ki. I just stood there, I didn't care about that woman.

"Bra, you did what?" He yelled into bra's face.

"She wanted to race us back to Capsule Corp, saying that she was going to make you believe her over us, so I did everything I had to so I could get here first with the truth!" She said in a voice that almost sounded like she was begging but he just rolled his eyes.

"Please send her up to my office!" Trunks spoke into the speaker and sat down.

"Why do you guys insist on making my life a living hell? She's a nice girl and you guys are putting her up as the bad guy?" He said leaning back in his chair. Bra was about to say something but this time I thought I should interfere.

"Trunks, I had never lied to you in my life and you know that, but if you are going to believe a girl you've known for 2 years over a girl you've known since birth, then I have nothing more to say to you. Don't come crying back to me when you find out how much of a hoe she really is!" I said softly as I exited the office and made my way over to mines.

"See what you did trunks? I can't believe you would believe that hoe over someone who was your best friend since birth! She never did anything to hurt you, no matter how much you hurt her! But that's fine, she'll soon forget you when she goes on her date tomorrow!" I heard bra say as she left his office. From my office door I could see his facial expression turn to that of annoyed and disappointed.

"He is so jealous!" Bra said coming into my office. I just rolled my eyes. We were thrown out of our trance when we heard the high pitch yelling of Trunks hoe in the hallway. Thank goodness I warned the security guard outside my door to not let her near me.

"Let me in! I need to see Pan Son!" She screamed as my security guard pushed her away towards the elevator doors. But we could hear my security guard grunting from the fight she was putting up. I had to do something, but I didn't want to see that girls disgraceful face. I did the only thing I could. I grabbed my office phone and dialed extension 72.

"Trunks Briefs speaking?" The voice on the other line said.

"It's me, can you go out there and contain your hoe before she beats up my security guard!" I yelled into the phone and hung it up. Bra just smiled at me as I plopped down on my chair and sighed.

"It's the first day of work, and I already can't stand this place!" I said grumbling as I slammed my head on the desk.

"Ms. Son?" Mel's voice came on the telecom.

"Yes, Mel?" I asked hesitantly

"Um, there's a delivery man here with a bunch of flowers, saying he has a delivery for you?" She told me as I looked at Bra suspiciously and confused.

"Send him in, thank you!" I said as I stood up just as the man rolled 2 carts full of all kinds of flowers in.

"Pan Son?" He asked as I nodded.

"That's me! Who are these from?" I asked him as I sniffed them.

"He didn't say, but he did give me this card to give to you!" He said giving me a small card. I thanked him as he left the office and closed the door.

Can't wait to see you!

-K-

I just smiled as I placed the card down and began to arrange the flowers around my office. Bra was a little confused so she read the note.

"Oh, I see Kage got a head start at wooing you?" She said as she plopped herself down on my couch. Soon came a knock at the door, I looked at Bra confused as she stood up and answered it. Trunks soon came barging in.

"Why are there flowers…in…..the….hallway?" He asked slowing down as he saw my office covered in flowers. He walked over to the one nearest to him and smelt it.

"Who sent these?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"A guy I have a date with tomorrow, why does it matter?" I said seriously as I saw his smile drop.

"Oh, that's nice! Well have fun!" He told me as he left the office with a fake smile.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked bra as I continued to arrange the flowers.

"He so jealous!" She said as I quickly spun around.

"He's what? Why would he be?" I said as I made my way around my des k and sat down.

"Pan please, he still likes you, you can so tell, and he's jealous because you have a date!" She said as she stood up. I just rolled my eyes and started signing documents that my assistant had left on my desk.

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you after work!" She said as I smiled and went back to signing. The day went by faster than I could think, I still had so much to do that I ended up staying till 10. Everyone had gone home before me, or so I thought. I was really exhausted and wanted nothing then to go home and sleep. I closed up my office and began my way over to the elevator. I soon ran into a brick wall almost falling back until I was caught by 2 arms around my waist. I looked up and saw the one eyes I didn't want to be near. I quickly composed myself and stood up and away from his embrace.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I said as I quickly pressed the elevator button again. It finally opened and I stepped in with Trunks behind me.

"Did you just finish?" He asked me calmly

"Yah, I had a lot of documents I had to sign, and read!" I said adding a yawn.

"Did you like your first day?" He asked me, I just rolled my eyes, I hated small talk.

"No not really!" I said honestly

"I see?" He said concerned

"Just don't concern yourself with me ok, Trunks? I'm sorry but either than work, I want nothing to do with you!" I said honestly as I heard him gasp.

"Pan, I'm sorry!" He said softly

"Trunks DON'T! I can't do this with you anymore!" I yelled through tears as I ran out of the elevator and towards my car. I quickly put it in drive and took off towards home. I quickly fell asleep that night, only having dreams about my soon to be love, Kage. I was so excited about our lunch date that I couldn't stop moving in my sleep. Soon the sun rose and the smell of breakfast could be smelt all through my parents home. I jumped out of bed and made my way down stairs. My mother and father were at the kitchen table eating breakfast already.

"Good Morning dear!" my mother welcomed me as I sat down and began eating.

"You got in late last night panny?" My father questioned me

"Don't worry dad, I was at work, I had a lot of documents that needed to be signed as read, my hand was so sore last night that I couldn't even bathe properly." I said as I saw my fathers expression relax.

"So how was it?" My mother asked as she brought a plate of muffins to the table.

"It's ok? I guess!" I said finishing my breakfast and standing up.

"By the way mom, me and bra are planning to get our own apartment together, were spending Saturday apartment searching!" I said yelling as I ran upstairs to get ready for another long work day. Today I chose a navy blue dolche and cabana suit, with a black silk blouse under it. I had to admit that all these skirts were pretty short, but I could care less. I grabbed my black pumps and brief case and ran out to my car. I said my goodbyes to my parents and left. When I arrived, Trunks car wasn't there yet but uncle Goten was. I put my pumps on and got out of the car and into the building. I walked past the front desk and nodded to the blonde behind. I quickly made my way up to the top floor and raced into my office.


	9. Goten's Talk

CHAPTER 9; Goten's talk

"Mel?" I called into the intercom.

"Yes, Ms. Son?" She answered me

"Will you please ask Goten to come to my office?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes, Ms. Son, right away!" I said leaning back in my chair. I needed to talk to someone, and since Trunks was out of the question and Bra wasn't here yet, the only one left was my uncle and I was content with that. Soon there was a small knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled as the door opened bringing my uncle into view.

"Morning Uncle Goten!" I said with a smile

"Panny, stop calling me uncle!" He said taking a seat in front of my desk

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I needed someone to talk to!" I said as I looked up to him.

"Well you can always talk to me panny!" He said adding a smile

"When I was gone, did trunks ever mention anything about me? Or even now does he?" I asked hesitantly, he just nodded.

"When you were gone, he use to tell me, well more like complain to me how much he missed you. I had to hold him back a few times from hoping on a plane to see you. He talked about you all the time, it kind of irritated me. And now, he still does when he doesn't realize it, it irritates Angie more now." He said with a smile as I turned my chair to face the window.

"He doesn't believe anything I say. Bra and I saw Angie making out with some guy yesterday in the restaurant across the street from us. We came and told him but he dismissed us. He didn't believe me, but I never lied to him, EVER!" I yelled as the tears began to escape.

"Panny, don't waste your time with a guy who doesn't appreciate what he has. You deserve better than that!" Goten said standing up and coming to my side. He pulled me out of my chair and into a suffocating hug.

"Panny can I ask you something?" Goten asked as I nodded in his chest

"Why has Trunks been acting agitated whenever I say your name?" He asked as I smiled and pulled away from him.

"He's probably jealous because I have a lunch date today, and I rejected his lunch date yesterday!" I said proudly as I went back to sit down, Goten just laughed and began his way over to the door.

"Panny, you never change!" he said as he waved to me and left.

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but I'll make up for it by uploading 2 chapters this week! Enjoy!**


	10. Lunch Date Ruined

CHAPTER 10: Lunch Date Ruined

The morning went quickly as I made laps from my office to the science department a couple hundred times. Finally I had finished the last details on a huge shipment from here to the states. I entered my office and plopped myself down on my couch, face first! I wanted to fall asleep but was quickly pulled away from that thought when a woman's voice came on the intercom, but it wasn't Mel's.

"Ms. Son?" the woman asked

"Yes?" I asked confused

"There's a man here by the name of Kage that is looking for you?" My eyes grew! I totally forgot about our lunch date, but I couldn't leave until I finished some last minute documents that needed to be out before lunch.

"Can you please send him up to my office? Thank you!" I said as I quickly went to my mirror and began to fix my hair and make-up. Soon Mel's voice was heard on the intercom.

"Ms. Son? A man named Kage is here to see you?" Mel said confused

"Yes, please send him in!" I said quickly as I went to my desk to finish my work. The door slowly opened to show Kage in a nice collared shirt with black dress pants. His eyes grew as he saw the size of my office.

"Hi Kage! I'm sorry I just have to finish some last minute things before we head out today, so just have a seat somewhere!" I said adding a smile to him. He smiled back and took a seat in front of my desk. He looked down at the name tag on my desk.

"You're President of the science and technology department here?" He asked in disbelief

"Yah, I know, I'm somewhat of a nerd, I guess!" I said nervously scratching the back of my head with a laugh

"No, its just that I would have never took you as a nerd!" He said with a smile as I blushed. Soon we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes? Come in?" I yelled to the door as my assistant walked in.

"Ms. Son, I need those documents to send before lunch!" He said walking over to the side of my desk

"Yes, I'm signing them right now!" I said as I signed the last document and passed it to him. Justin looked up and noticed Kage sitting there.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" He asked as he looked at me with an apologetic look.

"No, he's here to pick me up for my lunch date, this is Kage! Kage this is Justin my assistant!" They shook each other's hands and Justin left.

"You seem really important here?" Kage asked with a smile

"Yah I guess you could say that, I'm the one that ok's the new inventions and technology. It has to go through me before it can be sent out around the world!" I said placing the left over papers into my briefcase. I smiled and stood up as I followed up.

"I see you got my flowers?" He said as he held the door open for me, I just smiled and nodded. We walked to the elevator and waited for the elevator to come up. The door opened and there stood Trunks on his cellphone. Trunks looked up to see me with another guy.

"Could I call you back?" He said as he hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Hey pan, whose this?" He asked trying to sound nice, but I could tell all too well that he wanted to say more than that.

"This is my lunch date, Kage. Kage this Trunks Briefs!" I said as I watched Trunks offer his hand to Kage for a hand shake. I saw Kage wince a little when Trunks shook his hand. I shot trunks a death glare, he just smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kage; please have her back before her lunch break is over!" Trunks said walking down the hall towards his office. We stepped into the elevator and I glanced over to see Kage massaging his hand.

"He squeezed your hand didn't he?" I asked as I rolled my eyes

"Yah, it felt like it was going to break!" He said still massaging it.

"Sorry about that, I told him he works out too much!" I said trying to find something convincing. We soon reached the lobby and made our way to his car. It was a black Nissan Altima. He took me to an Italian restaurant; we ate and talked the whole time. I loved the feeling I got when I was with him, it made me feel complete and safe, and I really enjoyed his company. Soon it was time to head back to work, he dropped me off. But before I got a chance to get out he leaned over and kissed me. At first it took me by surprise but it felt so good and right that I ended up returning the kiss without any hesitation. When we pulled apart he smiled at me and placed his hand gently on my cheek.

"Can we do this again?" He asked me as I blushed and smiled

"Sure, here!" I said handing him a piece of paper that had my personal cellphone number on it.

"Call me!" I said before I reached over and kiss his cheek. I whipped the lipstick mark from his cheek and laughed.

"See yah!" He said as I closed the car door and walked into the front of the building. I made my way up the elevator towards my office. Finally after waiting through 5 stops to my office it finally opened on my floor and there stood Trunks again. He looked me up and down as I quickly got out and began walking towards my office. I felt a strong arm on my shoulder that spun me around. Trunks stared at me intently as I stared at him confused.

"Trunks, what's the problem?" I asked as he looked me over. Soon he leaned over to my neck and sniffed in my scent; he quickly pulled back and looked at me.

"His scent is all over you!" He said through a growl.

"Are you kidding? Trunks you can't do this! Why should it matter if his scent is all over me? I was just on a date with him?" I said swatting his hands off of me annoyed.

"Trunks you can't say anything about this, even if I did kiss him too! Still you have no right to say anything about it, I'm NOT YOURS!" I yelled into his face as I saw it drop at the sound of the word, kiss.

"He kissed you?" He asked softly

"WHAT? Trunks don't! He kissed me so I kissed him back, its none of your damn business!" I yelled as I took off into my office and slammed the door. I didn't notice till I turned around to slam my door that Bra had been standing there by the elevator. I stood with my back up against the door as I listened to bra yell at him.


	11. My Cure

CHAPTER 11: My Cure

"TRUNKS! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE PAN THE HELL ALONE! YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME FOR THIS WHOLE MESS ANYWAYS!" I heard her yell at him.

"I know, it's just that I can't help but to feel jealous about it!" He said softly as I felt my heart crumble.

"WHAT! WHY SHOULD YOU BE JEALOUS? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GAVE HER UP, NOW IT'S TOO LATE SO JUST BACK OFF!" I heard bra yell and then a knock on my door. I cracked it open to see the soft eyes of my best friend. I gladly let her in and slammed the door again. I grabbed my coffee off the desk and made my way over to the couch where she was sitting.

"So? How was your date today?" She asked me

"Surprisingly it was great! He kissed me even!" I said as I placed my pointer finger on my bottom lip.

"Oh he did, did he? Well are you gonna see him again?" She asked excitedly

"I told him I would, I really wanna see him again!" I said getting antsy.

"I can tell you really like him pan!" She said playfully punching me in my arm.

"Well I do, I feel so good and wanted when I'm with him, like nothing else matters, I'm really happy, and I have you to thank, so why don't you and goten go out to dinner with us this weekend? My treat?" I said with pleading eyes.

"Sure but you should ask Goten, he'll never believe me if I tell him you have a date!" She said rolling her eyes and laughing. I just nodded and grabbed my office phone that was next to the couch. I dialed his extension 71.

"Goten Son speaking?" his voice came onto the speaker phone

"Hey uncle goten!" I said with a smile as I heard him sigh

"Panny what did I tell you not….."

"to call you uncle, yes I know, but I couldn't resist!" I said laughing as Bra joined me.

"Hi Hun!" Bra said

"Hey babe? What's up?" He asked

"Pan wanted to know if we wanted to go on a double date with her this weekend, her treat?" Bra said with a smile.

"WAIT? Pan you have a boyfriend?" Goten asked seriously

"Well we went on a lunch date today, so I don't know if I would consider him that but yah I guess, so you wanna go? My treat?" I said begging him

"I don't know?" He said hesitantly

"You'll be able to meet the guy your niece is with?" Bra said knowing how protective he was of her.

"Ok, ok, sure! When?" He asked

"Don't know yet, but I will let you know!" I said as I hung up and called the other number I had on a sheet of paper next to the phone.

"Who you calling now?" Bra asked confused

"Kage here?" The voice on the other line said as Bra rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's me pan!" I said with a smile, for some reason everytime I heard his voice, it made me smile.

"Oh hey, what's up?" he asked

"Hi Kage!" Bra yelled into the speaker

"hey?" He sounded confused

"That was Bra!" I said pushing bra over.

"Oh Hi Bra, thanks for setting me and pan up!" He thanked her over the line. Bra just nodded and smiled.

"So what's up girls?" He asked us as Bra nudged me.

"Wanna go on a double date with me and bra?" I asked

"Sure who is your friend bringing?" He asked

"She's dating my uncle, you probably know him, Goten Son, V.P. here!" I said

"Are you related or close to everyone you work with?" He said with a chuckle

"I guess you could say that, we just all grew up together, that's all! So how about Saturday Night at 8, maybe at that restaurant you took me to today?" I asked

"Yah sure! I guess I'll see you then!" I hung up and sighed.

"I'll go and tell Goten and see you after work!" Bra said standing up and leaving. The rest of the day I spent down in the warehouse helping with some new ideas, new cars and new ways of life. I couldn't be up in my office after what trunks pulled so I stayed there. Soon it was time for everyone to check out, I dismissed everyone while I stayed and continued to work on a pill that I have been working on secretly. It was a single pill to cure cancer, no matter how far along through cancer you were. It was missing something every time I tried it but I had inspiration on my side this time. I sat there for an extra 5 hours after everyone left working on it, soon it finally worked! I had to get a human test subject before I could tell anyone that it worked. I called the local hospital and asked if they could find a patient with cancer that was willing to test a pill, that it wasn't guaranteed to work. They told me they would send the name of the patient to my assistant tomorrow.

The next couple days went pretty smoothly, I found my test subject who turned out to be a person who accepted the fact that he was going to die from cancer. I went to his house and explained to him who I was and what I was there for. He accepted willingly as I started the procedure. I gave him the almond size pill and asked him to take it with a full glass of water. After he was done with that, I asked him to lay on the couch and I brought a plastic briefcase out of my car and opened it, showing a large light in it. I took it out and turned in on, placing it over the area where his cancer was affecting him the most. After standing there for 30 minutes, I told him to get some rest and that I would bring a nurse tomorrow to do an x-ray. I never told anyone of this invention not even my own workers knew about it, this was going to be my own little surprise.

The next morning I picked up a nurse from the hospital with a portable x-ray machine. We drove to the patients house and were surprised to see the patient in the front yard hugging his family. I hesitantly parked in the driveway and got out with the nurse. He seemed better than yesterday but I needed to make sure that he was ok, so we brought him in the house and did the x-ray, the cancer was gone! Everyone in the room, especially his kids and wife started to cry and thank me. I told them the deal to make him better was to keep this secret until it was time to bring this out in the open. Inside I was so happy with myself that I had accomplished something I had set as my goal in such a short while. I wanted to tell my family and especially bulma but I needed to do some things to prepare for it.

Finally it was time for our double date. I was a little nervous to say the least only because my uncle could be kind of a worry wart and a little overprotective to say the least. Bra and me were meeting the boys at the restaurant, so we spent the whole day getting ready, Bra of course spent most of the day giving me and makeover, but I didn't mind, it kept my mind off of things. I was dressed in a purple cocktail dress that went to my knees and then flared out an inch, it was strapless which showed off my nice tan and tattoo. I had black pumps, bra curled my hair and let it fall around my face, I kind of hated it because it was getting in the way. We were finally ready and got into my car.

"Hey panny, you seem….nervous?" Bra asked as I left the parking garage to our penthouse.

"um yah, I guess I kind of am?" I said laughing nervously

"Why? What's the big idea?" Bra asked as she took out a mirror from her purse to check her hair and makeup for the 100th time since we left the house.

"I don't know why, I just am!" I said nervously as I turned in front of the restaurant to valet. Two men walked around to our doors and helped us out. They smiled at us, pretty sure they were flirting but we just ignored them and went in, but before we got in I turned around towards the man who was parking my car.

"Hey! If I find a dent or scratch on that car, it's you neck!" I yelled as he nodded nervously. I smiled knowing that he was too scared to drive it and walked into meet bra.

"Reservation for Briefs and Son!" Bra said to the host behind the desk. He smiled at us and looked into a big binder on his podium.

"Ah, yes Briefs and Son party of four, right this way!" The man said taking us to the back of the restaurant through a curtain. It was their VIP area, it was nice and quiet and better than anything it was away from stray eyes. We sat down waiting for the men to come, and I think I was literally bouncing in my seat.

"Pan, calm down!"Bra said taking me out my trance

"yah, yah,yah I know!" I said taking a few deep breaths. Soon our attention was drawn towards the curtain when the host came in with our dates. I stood up and kissed Kage on the cheek and hugged him. I went to my uncle and did the same thing.

"Well since we're still standing up, Kage this is my Uncle Goten, he's the V.P. of Capsule Corp, Goten this is Kage the boy I was telling you about!" Goten smiled at Kage and offered a hand, as they shook each others hands.

"Well it's nice to finally meet the man who stole my nieces heart, but before we continue I just wanna say, if you break her heart, I will literally break your neck!" Goten told Kage as he was sitting down. I'm pretty sure Kage was so scared that why he missed his seat and ended up on his backside on the floor. I just shot my uncle a death glare and helped kage up.

"Sorry about that, it's just I never date so my family is very protective of me!" I said as we sat back down at the table.

It's ok, I understand!" He said smiling at me. The rest of the night was full of laughs and fun. My uncle actually got along with Kage quite well that they mostly talked the whole time, leaving me and bra to talk amongst ourselves. Soon the night was over and we were saying goodbye to our other halves. I kissed Kage just like when he dropped me off at work and told him bye. Bra and Goten were another story, I literally had to pry them apart with a crowbar. I was happy and content when we drove home, I slept very well that night, first night in a long time. But I had totally forgot about my secret invention, I wanted to tell the family and those at work and the best way to so that was to ask Bulma to throw one of her huge parties. So I jumped out of bed and called the briefs house hold.

"Who is it!" I heard a man's voice yell into the phone

"Hey veggie's it's me!" I said calmly

"Oh it's just you brat! Bra's not here right now!" He said obviously jumping to a conclusion

"No , I was actually calling for Bulma, is she around?" I asked with a chuckle

"Hey brat by the way, what's this I hear about you dating a human boy?" Vegeta asked out of the blue

"Well it's true if that's what you mean?" I said confused

"Well I can't say that I'm totally happy about you being with a human, but you do deserve it!" He said surprising me.

"Thanks Veggie?" I said confused

"That must be why the brat's been mopping around here lately?" He mumbled

"What?" I asked like if I didn't hear him

"Oh nothing, here she is!" he said quickly passing the phone to bulma.

"Hey pan, what's up?" She sounded happy

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind planning a party for me, I have an important announcement to be made!" I asked her

"Of course, sure! Who should be there?" She asked

"Well the family of course, and maybe the employees from bra's and my department, and any Z gang members that wanna be involved!" I said with a smile.

"When do you want it?" She asked

"Soon!" I said quickly as she laughed

"I'll get right on it, hey pan, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"I'm fine bulma thanks for asking!" I said

"So are we gonna meet this boyfriend of yours anytime soon?" She asked

"Yes, he will be at the party for sure!" I said as she laughed and told me bye. Bulma planned the party for this coming weekend and I couldn't be more excited. I had even secretly invited the patient that I had cured for proof.


	12. The Party

CHAPTER 12: The Announcement

I was at Bra's and my apartment getting ready. I had a specially made dress made for this occasion. I was now wearing a short black sequent dress that had one strap and low back which showed off my entire back until the lowest part of my back. Bra had done my hair, having it up and falling in curls around my face. I decided to do my own make-up not wanting to look like a hoe. I sat on my bed staring at my black stilettos on the ground. I was so nervous that it was making it hard for me to breath. Someone knocked on my door as I quickly composed myself and opened it.

"WOW! Panny you look beautiful!" Goten greeted me with a smile

"Thanks" I said grabbing my small purse from my dresser and closing my door.

"So are you going to tell me what your little secret is?" He said as we walked down the stairs to the foyer.

"No, you just have to wait like everyone else." I said with a smile as I grabbed my car keys

"That's not fair; you probably already told kage about it!" He said whining.

"Actually I didn't, he's patiently waiting like everyone else is!" I said sticking a tongue out at him as I opened our penthouse door.

"See yah at the party!" I yelled as I left. I got into my new Mercedes and drove to Kage's house. I picked him up and accepted the many compliments and stares he gave me.

"So where is this party at?" He asked me as we drive around town

"Don't worry, by the way you look handsome in your tux!" I said watching him blush

"Well you look beautiful yourself!" He said and I was the one to blush this time. We soon got stuck in traffic around the block from Capsule Corp. He noticed the big building on the right side and his jaw dropped.

"The parties at Capsule Corp?" He asked in disbelief

"Yup this is where the former president Bulma lives with her family. Yah, I know its huge!" I said as we finally got to the valet. The man helped me out of the car.

"Oh Ms. Son, Mrs. Briefs is looking for you?" The other man said as Kage offered me his arm. We slowly made our way to the door to the ballroom. Immediately we were bombarded by paparazzi, trying to get my secret but I wasn't going to crack that easily. I pulled Kage away from there and began my search for bulma. We were stopped by Trunks and Angie.

"Hi Pan!" Trunks said as I stopped and said hi.

"Trunks where's your mom?" I asked over the pounding music

"She went to the restroom!" he yelled back at me, a small cellphone could be heard through the music. Angie smiled as picked it up, she took off outside so she could answer it. I just stood there and rolled my eyes. I soon saw Bulma entering the hall again.

"Trunks do you mind keeping Kage company for me so I can talk to your mom in private?" I asked hesitantly as he just nodded.

"No funny business Trunks!" I scolded him before I turned to Kage, kissing him gently on the lips and took off to find Bulma.

Trunks POV

I watched her kiss him and I felt the inside of my heart explode, I wanted nothing more than to kill him there. But I promised her, and I will keep this promise. She was beautiful and I could tell she was happy, but I had still not forgiven her for accusing Angie of things that weren't true.

"Hey kage, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you!" I told Kage as I saw his eyes widen in shock from my words.

"Don't worry Mr. Briefs, I won't hurt her like you did!" He spat back at me as I felt a sting in my heart.

"That's a nice woman you got there!" Kage said to me as he pointed to the door where she was talking on her cellphone.

"Yah, I know!" I said proudly

"She's a good kisser right?" Kage said snapping me out of my trance

"WHAT?" I yelled confused

"Well she kissed me the day Pan and Bra had come to the restaurant that I worked at, that's was after pan asked me out, so I pushed her away!" Kage said, I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Do you remember exactly when that was?" I asked hesitantly with a shaky voice

"All I remember that was the day Pan started working at Capsule Corp!" He said smiling as we watched pan get on stage. I felt my heart break, she was really telling the truth. My whole family was telling the truth, and I denied it. What did I do?

Pan's POV

I made my way on stage with Bulma as I nervously watched Kage and Trunks talking. Trunks face seemed to drop after Kage told him something, his face looked that of someone when you told them their parent died. I didn't know what was going on but I needed to find out later.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen?" Bulma said through the microphone as the music was turned off and everyone turned their attention towards us.

"I have asked all of you here for a special announcement that Pan Son wanted to make in front of all of you special people, so I will let her have the microphone!" She said as I smiled and walked closer to the microphone. I motioned my parents to join me on stage, since I knew they would be the ones who would be most proud since they were doctors. The patient I brought was standing behind stage where no one could see him. I cleared my throat and smiled to everyone.

"Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice! I wanted to make an announcement of a special surprise I have been working on behind the scene for that last month, and now it's finally complete!" I said as my patient walked up behind me.

"This is James, I want you to listen to his story before I tell you the good news!" Everyone including Bulma and my parents stared at me confused. James explained his situation, but never mentioning what disease he had. Finally he finished as I took the microphone again.

"I have found the cure for Cancer, and this man James is the living proof!" I said as the room broke out into cheering. My parents pulled me into suffocating hugs as they told me how proud they were of me. Everyone was crying as the flashes from the cameras were going off like crazy. Bulma walked up to me slowly and embraced me like another mother.

"I'm so proud of you pan!" She said as I held her harder. I left the stage and was welcomed by a bunch of congratulations and thank you's. It made me feel great to here all of these peoples warm thank you's.

I made my way over to where I thought Kage was, but I only found a shocked Trunks standing there.

"Where's Kage?" I asked as I looked around

"Pan? Did you seriously just say what I thought you did?" he asked with his eyes still in shock

"If you mean by me finding the cure to Cancer, then yah I did!" I said looking up at him

"I'm so proud of you!" He said as he pulled me into a hug, I hesitantly returned the hug. While being embraced I looked over to the back door to see Kage and Angie making out. My heart broke and I grabbed on to Trunks to stable myself and he noticed. I fought back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Trunks asked me as he pulled away from me to look at my face. But my eyes never moved from the sight I was looking at. He noticed the tears that were sitting on the rim of my eyes. He turned to look where I was staring at and I felt the grip he had on my hip get tighter.

"That stupid son of a …." He said as he took off in the direction of the two backstabbers. I was too much in shock to move from the spot I stood. I watched him yell at kage and then punch him in the face. Bra and Goten saw trunks and went there to see what was up. Trunks explained to them what had happened and they turned in shock towards me. I couldn't take it anymore; I turned on my heels and took off out the front door. I ran to the front door but was suddenly stopped when I was bombarded by a wave of camera flashes. I couldn't move from where I was without hurting someone, so I sucked in my tears and quickly composed myself, personal issues or not I still had duty to answer the questions from the paparazzi that were invited to record this moment in time. Before I could start to answer questions I felt a hand on my shoulder and hesitantly turned around. Trunks just smiled at me as I nodded to him in return. At this moment in time I was happy that Trunks had my back. I turned back towards the paparazzi and smiled.

"Ms. Son? When will the pill be up for purchase?" A reporter asked me

"Once I do the finalization of all the documents involved, I will send them out the next day! Give me a week and they will be delivered to every hospital in the world!" I said with a smile as Trunks came to my side and smiled.

"Ms. Son? Are you and Mr. Briefs romantically involved?" Another reporter asked as my heart skipped a beat.

"No we are just really good friends and now business partners!" Trunks was the one to answer as he put a protective arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you for coming, but I'm a little tired so I'll be heading out!" I said as we pushed our way through the group of paparazzi. They were still following me when I reached my car, but they scattered like coach roaches when Vegeta step in between me and the mob of paparazzi.

"Thanks veggie!" I said as I got in the car

"No problem brat. Hey by the way, I'm proud of you!" He said as I blushed and smiled to him. Trunks told his father bye as he left us alone. I sat in the driver seat of my car with my legs out. I began to feel the after effects of what happened earlier came rushing back to me. I couldn't breathe and the tears began to attack me uncontrollably.

"Wow that was close if it wasn't for my…"He broke off as he saw the way I looked at the time. My hands were shaking as I tried to take control of my emotions. He knelt down in front of me and smiled to me; the tears had already escaped and were still coming. Messing up my makeup they continued, Trunks just frowned and placed a hand on my cheek gently. I hesitated but leaned into the touch willingly.

"Panny I'm so sorry!" He said in a whisper as he pulled me into a hug. I jumped into his arms almost causing him to fall backwards. He held me there as I cried my eyes out into his chest, probably messing up his tux, but I'm sure he didn't mind.

"It's ok panny, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere!" He whispered into my ear and kissed my head. Deep inside my heart was yelling at me to let go of him and run for it, but my heart was torn in two separate directions. We sat there for what seemed like hours, but only minutes, we were pulled out of our trance when I heard a male voice calling for me. I knew that voice and that's one person I didn't want to see right now. I felt trunks Ki rise a little, guessing that he had recognized the voice too. Thank goodness for the moment we were being blocked from view by my car and my tinted windows. Trunks picked me up and placed me gently into the car and stood up.

"Pan, stay here! I'll be right back!" He said as I continued to cry and nodded. I watched him walk over to the opposite side of my car where Kage was calling for me. I hesitantly rolled the passenger window down a centimeter just so I could hear what they were saying.

"What the hell do you want with Pan? You have no right to see her anymore!" Trunks growled as Kage just rolled his eyes.

"Oh and your one to talk!" Kage said pushing Trunks to the side, and making his way closer to my car. Trunks grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from her! I'm warning you!" I heard trunks growl into kage's face. By now the Z-gang had gathered sensing the unusual high rise in trunks ki, but they stayed out of it. I soon saw Angie walk out of the hall looking for someone, obviously Trunks. This time I felt my Ki rise as I watched her run over and take Trunks by surprise and tackled him to the ground. I watched as Bra grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off of him, but Angie wasn't done yet, before anyone could react Angie reached around and connected her fist with Bra's face causing her to fall to the ground. Everyone around Angie began to growl at her, but this was my fight. Before anyone could see me I quickly got out of the car and was now standing behind Trunks, angie's eyes grew as she finally noticed me. By now my mascara had run down my face and my eyes were blood shot red. Goten helped bra up from the ground and she whipped the blood from her lip and looked at me, I knew she was going to do something.

"Bra don't waste your time, this is my fight!" I said as I watched Angie smile in amusement.

"Panny, what's going on? Whose this man?" My grandfather asked.

"Oh that's right, you guys weren't properly introduced. We'll let me do that right now!" I said as I walked over to Kage and grabbed his arm, dragging him to my family.

"This is Kage, the boy I've been telling you about and that's Trunks girlfriend Angie!" I said as a light finally went off in my grandfather's head.

"OH this is your boyfriend, hi Kage I'm Pan's grandfather Goku Son and this is Pan's father Gohan Son, it's nice to meet you!" I was enjoying this as I watched his face drop at the sound of their names.

"Goku Son as in the champion of the World Martial Arts competition, the undefeated champion? And Gohan Son as in the Famous Doctor and the other fighter that is undefeated except from his own father?" He asked as his mouth dropped and they nodded. Oh but I wasn't done having my fun yet. I took him over to meet Vegeta the one person you would fear just by looking at.

"This is Vegeta, Trunks father and my mentor, Veggie this is Kage?" I said with a smile and Vegeta rolled his eyes, he knew what I was up to.

"V-e-g-e-t-a? As in the warrior that fought that majin buu character a couple of years ago?" He asked now shaking as I nodded.

"Oh you should meet my other grandfather, you would like him?" I said with a smile

"Why is he some famous fighter also?" He asked hesitantly and nervous

"I guess you could say that, he is Mr. Satan after all!" I said proud of his name for the first time in my life. I saw his jaw drop and I put a playful arm around his shoulder as I turned him to face everyone. He looked nervous now and I was happy.

"This is what you get for breaking my heart!" I said whispering in his ear.

"Now for the rest of the story, this guy WAS my boyfriend until Trunks and I caught them both making out about 20 minutes ago after I made my announcement!" I said as I saw everyones face change to one of pure rage.

"Nice knowing you!" Trunks said as he waved to Kage.

"You better run boy, I'll give you a 5 minute head start but once I get my hands on you, your DEAD!" My father growled as my grandfather and uncle joined in. WE laughed as we watched Kage take off around the corner, followed by my angry father. I was soon thrown onto the floor and on my back, but before I could register anything there was a fist flying at my face. It connected quickly, I felt someone pull the person on my chest off of me so I could get up. My nose was bleeding I could feel it, Trunks was at my side in heartbeat.

"Panny, are you alright?" He asked as I whipped the blood onto the back of my hand and stood up.

"Yah no worries, she'll pay for it! Come on Barbie, show me what they teach back in Beverly hills?" I said as I got into my fighting stance. She smiled and ran at me, it was so slow that I could have flew halfway around the world in the time it took her to reach me. I easily dodged each punch and kick she threw at me.

"Why don't you play fair and stand still?" She yelled out of breath, I thought what the heck, I guess I could. I stood there and watched as another fist came flying my way but I caught it in midair and smiled at her.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she thrashed in my arm.

"Why?" I asked as I closed my fist around her hand and smiled as she screamed in pain, dropping to the ground.

"Pan, she's not worth it, just let her go!" Trunks said to me as he put a hand around my shoulder. My judgment started to clear up minute after minute and I knew I had to end this before he thought something about this whole thing. I swatted his hand off of me and let go of Angela's hand, throwing her to the ground in the meantime. Trunks looked me confused, but I laughed at I watched Angela stumbled off the property and run across the street.

"Pan?" Trunks asked me and he took a step closer to me, I just retreated a step back.

"Trunks did you think that I would forget that this whole mess was your fault to start with?" I said through a shaky voice as Trunks lowered his head.

"Yah don't think I'm stupid, I remember what you did to me, this whole thing is your fault! I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him as I took off into the sky without hesitation. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew where I wanted to go. So I headed in the direction of the meadow me and Vegeta talked in. I made it there and laid in the exact same spot I did last time. All the memories of the this night came flowing back to my like a raging river, I couldn't breath as my emotions took hold of me. I sat back up and slammed my fists into the earth causing it to create two craters under my fists. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore and let them have their way. I dropped my face into the ground and cried my eyes out, at a time like this I needed a shoulder to cry on but no one knew where I was, or so I thought. I was brought out of my emotional rage by 2 strong arms grabbing me into his arms.


	13. Comforting in the arms of grandpa

CHAPTER 13: Comforting in the arms of my grandfather

At first I thought it was Vegeta, or Trunks but it turned out to be my grandfather. I held onto him for dear life as I cried my eyes out into his chest. He held me tight against him and patted my head, kissing my head and cheek every now and then. I didn't know for sure if I would ever stop crying, I sat on his lap for an hour crying my eyes out and finally it felt like my tear ducks were running dry. I pulled away from my grandfather and wiped my eyes. He looked down at me and sent me that famous Son grin, I just smiled up at him.

"Thank you grandpa!" I said with a smile as I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"No problem panny, anytime!" He said blushing. I wasn't ready to get up yet so I just leaned into his chest and rested my head in the crock of his neck. I always liked the smell of my grandfather, it just gave me a comfortable feeling and a sense of protection, I knew as long as I was with my grandfather, he wouldn't let anything happen to me, and that's why he was my favorite person.

"Panny, I'm so proud of you!" He said breaking me out of my trance, I looked up to him from the spot I was sitting and smiled towards him.

"Thanks grandpa!" I said again as I cozied up to his chest again.

"I'm so proud of your new medicine; it will help a lot of people who are sick. I'm proud that you stuck up for yourself when those two did things behind your back. I'm proud that you have ascended to SSJ3 all on your own. I'm so happy right now!" Goku said as he rubbed my back. Soon it was time for us to get going. I had fallen asleep in his arms not long after we finished our conversation. HE stood up with me in his arms and flew towards my parents' home that wasn't that far down the valley. I slept soundly that night.

Trunks POV

I watched as she flew away without me, I went to follow her until there were a small hand on my shoulder, I turned to see my sister.

"Trunks leave her alone, she just needs to cool off!" Bra said as she patted my shoulder and returned to the party. I stood outside in the same spot for a while until I was joined by Goku.

"Trunks, she'll be fine, don't worry!" Goku said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"That's not what I'm worried about?" I said softly as I looked up in the direction she disappeared in.

"I know, I know, you just need to give her some time, she just got her heartbroken a second time in a month, so she's having a rough time, just give her some breathing room, she'll come around." He told me as he took off into the sky.

"Hey, where are you going?" I yelled at him before he was out of hearing range.

"I'm going to look for her, I'm sure she's gonna need someone to talk to!" He yelled back at me as he took off into the night sky. I secretly wished I could have been the one to go and look for her, and give her a shoulder to cry on. A thought popped into my head and I flew in the direction of Gohan and Videl's house, I knew Goku would take her there. I sat in the tree that was outside Pan's old window and waited. About an hour and half later, Goku came flying down and landing in the front yard, I jumped down from the tree and joined him.

"Oh it's just you!" Goku whispered to me as he turned to face me. I just stared at her sleeping form, her eyes were all puffy and her makeup had run down her cheeks from all the crying, I felt a tug at my heart when I remembered part of the reason for her crying was me.

"I'm gonna put her to bed, do you wanna come?" Goku asked putting me out of my trance. I just nodded and followed him into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. I watched as Goku laid her down and pulled the comforter over her.

"Well I'm heading home!" Goku said as I nodded and decided to stay an extra few minutes. I saw a folded up piece of paper on her nightstand next her bed and decided to look at it. My eyes filled with tears as I realized it was the letter I had given her the morning that she left with the ring. I threw the letter into the corner of the room and knelt down next to pan.

"Panny, I'm so sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise, and I'm sorry that you have been hurt so much since you've been home. If I could go back in time I would change everything, I would have never let you go. To be honest when I first saw you with that Kage character I wanted nothing more than to kill him on the spot but I didn't want to hurt you more than you have already! Panny please give me another chance, please, I'll do anything and everything to make you happy!" I said in a whisper as I leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips. I stood up and looked at her one more time, she was smiling in her sleep.

"Panny, I will see you at work tomorrow! And tomorrow will mark the day when I get you back!" I said in my regular voice as I shot out into the sky .

Pan's POV

I woke up as soon as my grandpa placed me on my bed, but I hesitated when I noticed someone else was in my room, so I didn't let anyone know I was awake. I cracked my eye open enough to watch what he was doing. My grandfather had left but Trunks stayed back, I watched as he grabbed the note from the nightstand and read it, immediately throwing it to the other side of the room. I quickly shut my eyes as I noticed him knelt closer to my side. My heart was taken back once her began to talk to me.

"Panny, I'm so sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise, and I'm sorry that you have been hurt so much since you've been home. If I could go back in time I would change everything, I would have never let you go. To be honest when I first saw you with that Kage character I wanted nothing more than to kill him on the spot but I didn't want to hurt you more than you have already! Panny please give me another chance, please, I'll do anything and everything to make you happy!" Then I felt him lean against my bed closer to me, it took everything me to not wake up there and then, but I wanted to know what he was going to do. I soon found my answer when I felt his soft lips on mines. I fought back a moan that I could feel growing in my chest, but before it could betray me, he let go as fast as he started and walked over towards the window. I let go of a small smile that I hope he didn't see, but I doubt it. I cracked my eye open again as saw that he was still in my room but staring out my open window, I knew he was going to leave and part of me didn't want him to. But if he really wanted to be with me, I would make him prove himself before I made the choice to be with him.

"Panny, I will see you at work tomorrow! And tomorrow will mark the day when I get you back!" He spoke to me in his regular voice and flew out the window. I quickly sat up in bed and ran over the window in time to see him flying down the mountain and towards capsule corp. I smiled at his last words to me, and a thought came to mind.

"You will prove to me if you love me or not?" I asked myself as I sat on my window seal and sighed.

"This is going to be interesting!" I said as I laid back down in my bed and let darkness quickly take over as my mind came up with a plan.


	14. Sabotaging Plan

CHAPTER 14: Sabotaging Plan

This particular morning I was doing my own planning of sabotaging Trunks plan, to see how long he could last without making a move. I picked out the 'special' suit that bulma and bra had bought me. It was a little risky but that was fine. It was a nice black suit, the skirt was extremely short, a lot shorter than my other ones, and on top of that it had a slit up one side that showed off a lot of my thigh. I put on a baby blue silk blouse, it was one of Trunks favorite colors on me, I left the top 2 buttons unbutton to show some cleavage but not too much. Instead of putting my hair up in its usual bun, I put my hair in curlers for about an hour, and now my hair was in cascading curls all the way to my back. I went back to the apartment and asked Bra to do my makeup, yah, I know I might have been desperate to ask bra, but this was all part of my plan. Bra just laughed in my face when I told her the plan.

"Panny, are you telling me you still like my brother even after what he did to you?" Bra asked as she did my makeup

"I know I'm stupid for still feeling something towards him, but after what happened last night and my talk with grandpa, don't get me wrong I'm still pissed at him for causing all this crap but that's why I'm gonna make him prove himself first!" I said to bra as she laughed.

"So you're gonna go to work looking like this?" She said pointing up and down as I stood up from the chair and smiled in the full size mirror. I just nodded in agreement.

"You my friend, are an evil little girl, there's no way my brother is gonna be able to keep his eyes let alone his hands off of you!" Bra said smiling bigger now, I knew she had an idea.

"I have an idea, but you have to play along ok?" She said as she turned me around, I just nodded.

"I will order a whole bunch of flowers again and have it sent to your office, with a little card. I don't know what I'm gonna write in it but I'll think of something good, and let's see if he gets as jealous and upset as back in high school. But to make it even better, you have to get him into your office and then I'll send the delivery man up." She said as we slowly made our way to the door.

"Are you sure bra? Isn't this pushing it a little too far?" I asked hesitantly

"Are you crazy? This is a lot less than what I was actually thinking, and you were the one who said you wanted him to prove that he honestly still had feelings for you?" She said as we shut our apartment door and closed it. I just nodded and made my way down the hall.

"By the way pan, you look hot! You're gonna make my brother run for him money!" She yelled to me as I blushed. I drove quickly to Capsule Corp and went in the building. I could feel every man in the building staring at me as I went to the elevator. I got in and took a deep breath, the elevator came to a stop at my floor. I walked out with my head held high and walked passed Mel behind the counter.

"Ms. Son?" She asked in disbelief

"Yes Mel, are there any messages for me?" I asked as I walked back to her desk. Her eyes were still open wide and in shock. I snapped my fingers in front of her face pulling her out of her trance.

"Um, yes, the department needs you to sign the last of the documents so you can get the cure out a.s.a.p? Doctor Central magazine wants to know if they can come in sometime and ask you some questions about the cure for their new magazine? Your dad called to ask if you wouldn't mind speaking at their next conference at the ending of this month? And there was a delivery made to your office this morning?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief as she nodded. I grabbed the sheet of messages and ran into my office. I opened the door and quickly closed it when I saw a small box on my desk with a single rose. What the heck was going on? I pulled out my cellphone and dialed for Bra.

"Moshi mosh?" Bra answered

"Um, bra? Did you make the delivery already?" I asked confused

"Um no, I was going to call them when I reached the office, why?" She asked confused

"Oh never mind, ok see yah!" I quickly said and hung up. I hesitantly walked over to my desk and circled the box like a vulture. There was a small note on the box, so I sat down in front of it and read it.

_**Go to lunch with me? -T-**_

Trunks made the delivery. I went to the intercom.

"Mel!" I asked confused

"Did Mr. Briefs come in my office this morning?" I asked again

"Yes, Ms. Son!" She answered my question

I hesitantly took the box and ripped it open, it was another little jewelry box, something I didn't want to see. I opened it and found the ring I had flown at him the day I came back, but he had made some rearrangements to it. The diamonds weren't its normal color but a beautiful light blue color. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and slipped it on to my finger. I began to admire it as the sun shining in the window caught it making light shows around my office.

"Ms. Son?" I was thrown out of my trance and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Yes?" I answered with a shaky voice

"Your father is on line 4?"

"Thank you!" I said as I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hi daddy!" I said with a smile

"Hey panny, did Mel give you my message?" He asked me

"Yes Daddy, I was just about to check my calendar to see when I'm free?" I said as I pulled out my calendar from my desk and began to flip through it.

"When is this conference?" I asked as I looked again through my calendar.

"I think it was Friday the 29th?

"Yah I'm free that day after 1:00, will that be alright daddy?" I asked as I wrote him in and put the calendar back in the desk.

"Yes, that's fine, thank you hun!"

"Anything for you daddy! Hey by the way what happened to Kage last night?" I asked amused

"Well we of course caught up with him, I got my turn and Goten too, then grandpa transported him to somewhere in the states!" My dad told me with excitement in his voice.

"Daddy, you guys didn't have to go and do that!" I said through my laughing fit

"Only for my daughter!" My dad answered

"Well dad I gotta make some phone calls so I'll see yah later, love yah bye!" I said as I hung up just as Mel came through the intercom.

"Ms. Son?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Briefs wants to know if he can have a word with you?" she asked as my chest felt like it caved in. I quickly stood up and fixed my suit.

"Yes, send him in!" I said as I picked up my office phone and dialed for Bra's cellphone. Trunks walked in as I stood by the window on the phone, I saw his jaw and eyes drop as his eyes scanned my body. I smiled at him and turned back to the window.

"Bra Briefs?"

"Hey are we on?" I asked softly

"Oh is he in there right now?" She asked

"Yes!" I said a little louder

"OK mission in progress!" She said acting like a spy

"Thank you, bye!" I said and hung up. I looked at trunks and he was still staring at me.

"Um, Trunks your drooling?" I said pulling him out of his trance and getting him to pay attention.

"Oh sorry, um, that's a nice suit you got there?" He said as I blushed

"Thanks!" I said as I sat on the edge of my desk and smiled at him.

"Hey you're wearing my ring?" he said with a smile as I nodded.

"That's good!" I heard him say under his breath.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked as he looked up to me.

"Um, I wanted to apologize about last night!" He said as I went to interrupt him, he put a hand up to stop me.

"Let me finish, I'm sorry, everything was my fault, you wouldn't have gotten your heartbroken last night if it wasn't for me breaking your heart in the first place. So I wanna start over? Will you go to lunch with me today?" He asked as I put on a serious face and turned towards the door.

"Sure, I guess! It's not like I have anything better to do!" I said rolling my eyes and making my way back to my chair. I sat down just as Mel called over the intercom.

"Ms. Son?" Trunks just smiled at me

"Yes?" I said acting confused

"There's a delivery here for you?" Mel said with a smile

"Um, ok send it in?" I said acting confused

"Did you order something?" Trunks asked me as I stood up

"NO, did you order something for me?" I asked sarcastically as I saw the worried look in his eyes. The door slowly opened and 3 men with carts came walking in. Trunks eyes grew 3 times larger as the men placed the flowers around the room and then passed me a card. I tried to act as confused as I could without laughing at his face. He looked like he was going to blow a casket. The men soon left as I walked over to my desk and sat down, pulling out the card from the envelope, by then Trunks was now reading over my shoulder at the letter in my hand.

_**Beautiful lady,**_

_**I hope we will meet again, properly so I may get to know you a little better! Don't waste your time on that bad excuse for a president and settled down with a real man! I will catch you later!**_

_**-B-**_

I wanted to break out in laughter as I read what Bra had written on the letter but I had to keep with the plan. I felt Trunks Ki rise as he ripped the note out of my hand.

"Who the heck is this?" He asked me as he read it again

"I have no idea, but the flowers were a sweet gesture!" I told him as I squeezed passed him and went to smell a set.

"I have to go!" He said as he took the note with him out of my office. When the door closed I ran to my phone and dialed for Bra.

"Bra Briefs?"

"Bra it's me, it so worked!" I said laughing

"I told you it would! Is that who I hear yelling in the hallway at Mel?" She asked as I began to hear him yelling.

"Hey I'll call you back!" I said as I hung up and went to put an ear to the door.

"Mel, next time pan gets a flower delivery or any kind of delivery on that, make sure that it goes through me first, for um, security reasons?" He said as he stormed off into his office, slamming the door. This plan was working perfectly.

"Ms. Son, Justin line 2?" Mel said over the intercom as I went to the phone and answered it.

"Yes Justin?" I answered

"Ms. Son, How many pills should we send to Yamamoto General this coming week?" he asked as I rolled my eyes, I lost track of how many time I had told him that number.

"Justin, for the 100th time its 2,550. If you ask me for that number again, your fired!" I said as I hung up and slammed my head on the desk. I looked at the clock that read 11:00, my lunch break was at 12:00 and I was going out with Trunks. Soon there was a knock at my door and Bra came bursting in.

"So how was it?" Bra asked as he made her way over to my desk and sat down

"Just ask you said, he fumed out and took off, by the way I can't believe you put all that in the letter!" I said breaking out in laughter.

"Well it had to be something that he would actually get mad about!" She said joining me laughing.

"Oh and he asked me out for lunch?" I said hesitantly as Bra stopped her laughing

"And you said what?" She asked

"I said sure, but don't worry I'm not gonna do anything, and I had a plan about it?" I said as I gave her an evil smirk

"What?"

"I'll tell him to go and eat at that Chinese restaurant down the road?" I said winking

"No, the one that Kage works at?" She asked with a smile

"Yah, that's the one? Hey why don't you and Goten come along so you can back me up when he asks me why we went there when I knew he worked there?" I said rolling my eyes.

"OK, I'll let goten know, but what's gonna be our excuse?" She asked as I put my pointer finger to my chin.

"We'll just say something along the lines of we thought he got fired, and that this was still our favorite restaurant!" I said as Bra smiled

"You're almost as evil as I am!" Bra said laughing.

"Ms. Son?" Mel asked over the intercom

"Sorry gotta take this, we leave at 12 ok?" I said as Bra waved bye to me

"Yes?"

"There's a man here for you?" Mel said hesitantly as I seemed confused.

"Who is it?" I asked

"He won't tell me his name!" Mel said

"Hold on, I'm on an important call right now, so have him wait in the waiting area!" I said hesitantly

"Yes Ms. Son!" I quickly dialed Bra's office

"Bra Briefs?"

"Bra there's a man in the waiting area that wants to speak to me, but he won't tell Mel his name. I have a feeling it's Kage!" I said quietly into the phone.

"WHAT? I'll go and check it out!" bra said hanging up.

I watched her through the fogged glass; she walked out into the hallway and down the hallway towards the waiting area. She stopped and I saw her eyes grow, I knew it was him. She pointed at him and started yelling as I saw him come out into the open that's when my heart broke.


	15. Trouble  work brings people closer

CHAPTER 15: Trouble at work bring people closer together

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Bra yelled at him as he grabbed her arms

"No, I need to speak to Pan right now!" I heard him yell. I knew I had to do something, and I didn't have the heart to go out there and face him after what he had done. I ran to my phone and dialed extension 72.

"Trunks Briefs?"

"Trunks, Kage is here and him and Bra are going at it in the hallway, do something"! I said crying into the phone.

"Ok ok, hold on!" He said as I hung up and fell to my knees on the floor. I couldn't watch anymore but I could still hear them.

**Trunks POV**

When I heard the way pan's voice sounded on the phone, my rage took a whole new turn. I slammed the phone down and went into the hall where my sister was yelling and Kage was being held against the wall by security.

"Trunks He's here to talk to pan!" Bra said out of breath

"Let me go!" He yelled as the security held him there.

"I can't let you see her!" I said seriously as I looked over my sister.

"Why? You're not the boss of her!" Kage yelled at me

"It's because she personal told me to get rid of you!" I yelled into his face.

"What? You're making that up!" He yelled back at me.

"John, could you escort Kage here off the property and could you make sure to let all the security guards on the premises know that this man is to never step a foot on this property!" I said with a smile towards Kage.

"What! Pan! Pan! I need to talk to you!" He yelled in rage as the security guards dragged him to the elevator.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" My sister yelled towards him as the security got him into the elevator but before it closed he yelled one last thing that made my heart drop.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me, mark my word, I will get her back!" He yelled as the door closed. My sister looked a little shaken up so I gave her a well needed hug. That man was just lucky that Goten was in a very important meeting down stairs and wasn't here to witness this man putting his hands on bra. I was taken out of my daydreaming when I remembered pan.

"Oh shit, pan!" I said as I ran towards her office door with my sister on my tail. We tried to open the door a few times but it wouldn't budge.

"PAN!PAN?" My sister and I yelled through the door as we pounded on it. We could hear her still inside whimpering and crying.

"Pan, it's us, let us in, he's gone!" Bra yelled as she tried to push the door open again. I didn't want to break the door down but it was the only option I had.

"Bra stand on the side!" I said as I took a step back and got into a stance. With a deep breath I recoiled my fist and threw in at the door, it fell back off its hinges and onto the floor. We immediately ran into the room to find her. She was curled up under her desk in a ball crying. The only thing I could think to do was to reach under there and pull her into my chest, so I did.

**Pan's POV**

I couldn't move as I heard them pounding on my office door, I crawled across the floor and sat under my desk, holding myself for dear life. It felt like I was having a heart attack and that someone had shot me through the heart with a Ki blast. I couldn't help but to cry. Suddenly I heard my door fly open and land on the ground, I knew it was Trunks and Bra, who else would be strong enough to break down a door that big? I felt them come to my side as I looked up to see the comforting eyes of trunks and bra. Trunks just looked at me with sadness in his eyes, I continued to cry. Trunks pulled me into his chest and this time I didn't resist either, I needed a shoulder to cry on and I was going to take anyone I was offered. I threw my hands around his waist and held on to him like my life depended on it. He put his arms around me and buried his head into my hair and sighed. I felt safe and wanted in his arms, but this wasn't part of the plan and it seemed like he was winning by a long shot and I was on the sideline crying my eyes out. Bra sat behind me and hugged me from behind, I hated Kage for what he did to me, now that I think about it, Trunks didn't betray me like that, it was totally different. We weren't even together or anything, but Kage and I were a couple so it hurt twice as much.

"Pan, I'm so sorry for that! I won't ever let him near you again!" Trunks told me as I held onto him tighter. Mel's voice came over the intercom taking us out of our trances.

"Ms. Son?" She asked hesitantly. Bra stood up and answered.

"This is Ms. Briefs, Ms. Son is busy at the moment, can I help you?" Bra said annoyingly

"Um yes Ms. Briefs, there is a phone call for her from an Ichiban Restaurant?" Mel said confused

"Ok send it through!" Bra said through a growl.

"Trunks he's calling for her!" I heard bra whisper to Trunks. While I was against trunks chest I heard a deep growl coming from it. He pushed me gently away from him and kissed my cheek.

"I'll take care of it!" He said as I nodded and laid me against Bra.

"What line is he on?" Trunks asked Mel

"Line 1, Mr. Briefs!" Mel said. Trunks picked up the phone immediately and put it in speakerphone.

"Ms. Son's office?" He said calmly

"Yes I'm looking for Pan Son, this is important?" He said not knowing it was trunks.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to not know where you work?" Trunks growled into the speaker phone.

"What? Who is this?" Kage answered

"Your worst nightmare! Leave pan the hell alone, if you call her or even try to go near her again, that will be the last thing you ever do, cause believe me after today's little incident I don't plan to leave her side again. And even if I'm not by her side, my sister or her uncle will, and believe me they are worst then me, so BACK OFF!" Trunks yelled into the speaker phone and hung up. He stood there leaning against my desk venting. Bra helped me off the floor as Trunks turned to face me, I wiped the tears from my face and smiled up at him.

"Thanks boxer boy!" I said with a smile as he smiled back at me for using his old nickname.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do!" He said as he held his arms open for me. I looked up into his warm eyes and smiled. If this didn't prove his true feelings for me, I don't know what would. I smiled and ran into his arms, I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and smelt his intoxicating cologne. It was driving me crazy, but I kept a leash on myself. I'm pretty sure he noticed when I tensed up that's why he tightened his hold on me. He finally let go of me when Mel came through the intercom again. Bra was going to answer it when I stopped her.

"I got it!" I said with a smile, she looked up to trunks as he nodded to her.

"Yes Mel?" I answered quickly composing myself

"The president from Doctor central is on line 5, and this is the 5th time he has called this week!" she said as I rolled my eyes towards Trunks. He just laughed and took a seat in front of my desk.

"Can't you leave?" I said in a whisper towards Trunks as he shook his head no and smiled, I just rolled my eyes.

"I wanna watch how you work!" He said amused as he got comfortable in his seat.

"Fine!" I said under my breath.

"I will take it, Thank you mel!" I said sarcastically as I pushed line 5 and put it on speaker phone.

"This is Pan Son?" I said as Trunks giggled

"Hi Ms. Son this is Gregory Shintani from Doctor Central and….." I interrupted him.

"Yes Mr. Shintani, my assistant gave me your many messages, I'm sorry I haven't had time to return your calls, I've been extremely busy!" I said professionally

"OK, well then she told you that we wanted to interview you for our months magazine and maybe do a few photos?" He asked me. Trunks was still giggling as I reached for my calendar in my desk, grabbing my stapler at the same time. I placed the calendar on my desk and chucked the stapler at Trunks head, of course he quickly caught and smiled.

"Yes, Mel told me, and I accept, but I'm extremely busy so you might only have 20 minutes with me!" I said I flipped through my calendar.

"Whenever is good for you Ms. Son!" The man told me nicely, I just rolled my eyes and looked at Trunks laughing figure. By now Bra had left when she heard Goten was back from his meeting, so we were sitting alone in my office.

"I'm free tomorrow after 1:30, would that work?" I said as I wrote him in

"Yes, Ms. Son, Thank you, we will see you tomorrow then?" He said to me

"Did you want me to wear something particular?" I asked while rolling my eyes for the 1000th time during this phone call.

"Um, no Ms. Son just your everyday suit will be fine!"

"Ok thank you Mr. Shintani, I will see you tomorrow!" I said as we said our goodbyes and I hung up, slamming my head on the desk.

"You know you should really stop doing that? You might hurt that pretty face of yours?" Trunks said leaning back in his chair. All I could so was blush some more.

"Yah whatever Boxer Boy!" I said back to him as I spun my chair to face my window. I almost jumped out of my skin when my chair was spun back around to put me face to face with Trunks smiling.

"What?" I asked hesitantly

"Did Mel give you the notice for this weekend's Capsule Corp Ball?" He asked as he sat on my desk right in front of me.

"Oh that's what this was?" I asked as I pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from the trash and straightened it out.

"Yes that's the one, you're going aren't you?" Trunks asked me sheepishly

"Why?" I asked wanting to know what he was hiding.

"Because I wanted you to go, that's why!" Trunks said trying to cover up his excuses but I could see through him too well.

"Uh-huh is that all?" I asked as I saw him blush. I forgot how much fun it was to tease him since I haven't done it in a while.

"Yah I just wanna see you there, that's all!" He said turning away, I knew he was still hiding something so I decided to try a lot harder to get it out of him.

"Hm? I wonder who I should take as date?" I said leaning back in my chair and placing my pointer finger to my chin in wonder. From the corner of my eye I saw that Trunks was fidgeting with the flyer in hand. I knew I was probably the one to break the ice this time around, which I was surprisingly ok with.

"Hey Trunks? Do you know anyone I could go with? Any of your free and handsome friends wanna go with little ole me?" I asked sarcastically with a smile as I stood up and let my hand glide from my cheek, down over my chest and resting on my hip. I saw a hint of anger in his eyes, and then I heard him gulp. I knew he wasn't gonna give in this easily, so I put my game face on.

"Um, No they all have dates already!" He said quickly looking away from my stare.

"Oh is that right? Well then I'm just gonna have to go out and look for a date then?" I said with a smile as I grabbed my briefcase and began my way towards my office door. Before I could even reach for the doorway a hand grabbed my hand and spun me back around into the opposite direction. I ended up tightly against Trunks chest with his arms around me and his face down towards me smiling. I smiled back knowing I had won this battle.

"Trunks, let me go! I have to go look for a date, I don't wanna go dateless!" I said as I playfully punched as his chest like a little girl. He just grabbed at my wrists gently and began to laugh, I laughed along with him.

"Panny, you're an evil little one, you know that?" He said still laughing. I just hit him again in his chest but this time I let some of my strength in.

"Panny? Do you wanna go with me?" He asked as I stopped laughing and stared at him in shock. I thought I would have been the one to ask but he stepped up to the plate.

"Um sure Trunks!" I said with a smile and blushed. He noticed my blush and smiled again.

"Ok well remember that it's Friday Night, THIS Friday night, so I'll pick you up at 6, ok!" He asked as he let go of me and made him way around me, gently grazing his hand across my hip. I all of sudden became nervous about going with Trunks, I don't know why but I was. He soon left my office and I had to quickly grab onto the edge of desk just to support myself from falling over. By then Justin had sent up one of our contractors to fix the door that was kicked off its hinges. It took me awhile to get my footing and control my breathing as I plopped back down in my chair.


	16. Ball talk with Bra

CHAPTER 16: Ball talk with Bra

"Ms. Son?" Mel called over the intercom. I reached across my desk and pushed the button.

"Yes?" I asked slowly making my way over to my seat.

"Ms. Briefs asked if she speak to you about delivery in her department?" I just rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" I said as I left my office and went down to her floor. When the doors opened I was totally lost, I didn't know what her room number was and on top of that there was a bunch of doors in this hallway. So I started to the left, went through each door and found people staring at me confused at each one. I was so tired I had been walking for about 20 minutes and still I hadn't found it yet. I was saved when my phone began to ring, I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled, it was Bra, thank goodness.

"Pan, where the hell are you? I called for you almost 30 minutes ago!" Bra came off yelling the second I put the phone to my ear.

"I'm, umm, lost!" I said softly into the phone as I heard her break out into laughter.

"I know what floor you're on, your brother just never told me what your room number is?" I said annoyed.

"Were room 43 to the right of the elevator not the left!" Bra said through her laughter.

"And of course, I went to the left!" I said racing down the hallway passed the elevator and to room 43. I quickly fixed my suit and composed myself. I walked in to find a young woman behind the desk in the front room. She looked up from her computer and her eyes grew as she shot up out of her seat.

"Um Ms. Son, it's a privilege to finally meet you, Ms. Briefs is waiting for you in the back!" She said as I bowed and followed her to the back of their department where there was a huge loading dock, and then I thought, 'we're on the 34th floor, why is there a loading dock here?' I stared at it shocked as Bra's voice pulled me out of my concentration.

"We have special planes that can land on that dock there; we load them up and ship them out. It saves us money with shipping by air, and also saves us time when we ship by using our own planes!" Bra said taking her reading glasses off and smiling at me.

"I was wondering why there was a loading dock." I said scratching the back of my head as I followed her to where there was a plane now being loaded. They were loading my medicine into the plane for its first shipment to the states.

"We are about the send out the first shipment of the cure out and mom wanted to be sure that I got a picture of you next to the shipment, 'to mark this day in history!'" Bra told me as she spoke the last part sarcastically, I just laughed and nodded.

"OK, we know not to go against what your mother asks of us!" I said as I went and stood next to the batch that was getting ready to be loaded into the plane. Soon enough flashes began to go off, there were reporters and paparazzi that I hadn't even noticed when I first came in.

"Ms. Son what are your feelings about your medicine finally being shipped out?" A reporter asked me.

"I'm just glad that my medicine will be able to help a lot of sick people, this cure we have been searching for since doctors first learned about it, and I've been working on since one of my teachers from the states had died from it. From that day forward I have been working on it, and I couldn't be any more happy than I am right now!" I said with a smile as the flashes began again.

"Ms. Son? You went from the famous granddaughter of Hercules to the most famous and wanted doctor of the century, how is your take on that?" Another reporter asked me

"Well I don't know exactly how to take it but I appreciate all those who are supporting me through this!" I said with a smile again.

"Ms. Son? We heard what had happened between you and your date the night of the announcement, is there a new man in your life, seeing how happy you are considering it happened a few days ago, there must be a reason?" The reporter asked with an attitude.

"I do not wish to talk about my personal problems with the world, that is my personal business and not your!" I hissed as I began to walk towards the door. The flashes were still going off as I took off down the hall and to the elevator. Once the elevator closed, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. This job was hectic and I hated those reporters, it's like they have nothing else to do! Once the elevator door opened on my floor I went running out not paying attention where I was going and ran straight into a wall. I was falling back and fast until I was caught by two strong arms. I didn't see who it was because I was too busy rubbing my forehead where I got hit. The person just laughed as I stopped rubbing it to send them a death glare.

"Panny do you ever look where you're walking or do you run everyone over?" A male voice asked sarcastically.

"Trunks? Sorry about that, I was kind of in a rush to get away from the reporters!" I said as he placed me gently on the ground. I quickly fixed my suit since I was now running up my leg a little too far. He just smiled at me.

"Trunks! It's not funny, they were asking me some really personal questions and then they started following me!" I yelled at him as I ripped my arms out of his. He just continued to smile at me.

"Panny, I never said it was funny, I was just smiling because you're just so attractive when you're frustrated!" Trunks said softly as I opened my office door and walked in a little quicker than usual. That comment had taken me off guard and now I was blushing ferociously again. I sat down at my desk and noticed Trunks was still staring at me like he was waiting for something.

"Trunks, stop flirting with me!" I said as I brought out my lab top to act like I was doing something. He just smiled and sighed loudly.

"I can't!" He said softly but I still heard him and that made my heart skip a beat.

"You what?" I asked as I acted like I didn't hear him the first time.

"Because I can't stop acting this way towards you that's why!" He said a little louder as I blushed again. He was going to continue until we were interrupted by a knock to my door. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Bra came into the office, obviously surprised to see her brother in here.

"Um Trunks what are you doing here?" She asked as she sat down on the chair next to his.

"I was having a chat with pan, why?" Trunks said sarcastically as he turned to me and winked.

"Well I need to talk to pan, alone!" She said saying the last word a little louder than the rest.

"Whatever, pan I'll see yah later!" Trunks said pushing his sister out of the way and leaving my office.

"What the heck what that all about?" Bra asked under her breath as she turned towards me.

"Pan, what's going on? You've been spending a lot more time with my brother, and it's kind of scaring me!" Bra said leaning closer to me.

"Nothing, special, so what did you wanna talk about?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yah, mom wants to take us shopping for our ball gowns tomorrow night, cause there will be reporters and paparazzi, and many important people there to see us!" Bra said rolling her eyes.

"OK that's good cause I need a new gown!" I said typing out my schedule for Mel.

"Hey pan, who are you taking as a date?" Bra said as I looked up at her, my eyes obviously reading suspicion.

"Um about that, someone sort of asked me and I told him that I would go with him!" I said slowly as I watched bra's eyes widen.

"You what? Who is it? Does he work here?" She asked seriously as she got into my face. I quickly stood up and walked over to my coffee maker, pouring me a cup.

"Yah, he works here. Until today, I couldn't stand him but now I don't mind too much!" I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Is he cute?" She asked with a smile

"Yah I guess you could say that, but my cute and your cute are totally different!" I said rolling my eyes and taking a seat.

"Ok well as long as I get to meet this mystery man then its fine, so remember tomorrow after work we are spending the whole afternoon shopping for dresses!" She said as she took off out the door. The rest of the day was ineventful, nothing happened out of the ordinary. We didn't go on out lunch date today because we ended up being too busy so I promised Trunks we would go tomorrow before my interview and photo-shoot. That night I was dead to the world, meaning I was tired beyond recognition. When we got into our penthouse, I was so tired I dropped onto the couch and fell asleep within seconds. I could hear Bra laughing at my gesture but I didn't care, at the moment my couch felt like the most comfortable thing in the world.


	17. Happy Moments with Trunks adds tears

CHAPTER 17: Happy Moment with Trunks adds tears

In the morning I was woken up by a male voice, it was coming from our kitchen, obviously talking to Bra. At first I thought I was Goten, figuring he was talking to Bra, so I got up off the couch and made my way slowly to the kitchen. I then noticed my wardrobe, that I had stripped down to my boy shorts, and still had my blouse on with the exception of a few buttons, I just shrugged my shoulders and continued. I turned the corner and what I saw shocked me, Trunks?

"Morning Panny!" Trunks said with wide eyes due to my current state as he was sitting at our kitchen table eating breakfast, I was so confused.

"Um Trunks, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here so early?" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh me and bra were trying to figure out who your 'handsome' date was for tomorrow night?" Trunks said with a wink towards me as I shook my head in disbelief and smiled.

"SO any guesses?" I asked as I grabbed a mug of coffee and turned towards them.

"Well we've made a few guesses but none of them seem right!" Bra said getting up from the table and putting their dishes into the sink.

"Bra, like I told you yesterday, why don't you wait till tomorrow night, then you can see him?" I said taking a seat next to Trunks at the table. From the corner of my eye, I could see he was smiling.

"Fine, Fine, Fine but remember today after your interview, were going shopping with my mom!" Bra said waving at me as she left the room, probably to get ready for work. Trunks looked over to me and smiled.

"So you said your date was 'handsome'?" He asked me as I choked on my coffee.

"hahaha so you did call me handsome, did yah?" He asked after seeing my obvious gesture towards his comment.

"Oh shut up!" I said under my breath as he smiled at my obvious embarrassment.

"Well I have to say, my date is beautiful if I don't say so myself!" Trunks said standing up and placing his dishes in the sink.

"Oh, is that right?" I asked amused.

"Of course, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Trunks said smiling as he turned away from the sink to face me.

"Oh you have a date too Trunks?" a voiced asked from the doorway. Our eyes shot towards the door to see a confused look on Bra's face.

"Um, yah, I have a date! Why?" Trunks asked confused

"Oh no, I just thought, never mind, so who is she?" Bra asked as she continued to brush her hair.

"Like pan, you'll just have to find out tomorrow night!" Trunks said smiling at pan and squeezing passed Bra to get into the living room.

"I'll see you guys at work, pan remember our lunch date today!" Trunks said exiting our penthouse.

"It's not a date!" I yelled with a smile, he was such a idiot.

"You guys make me nervous sometimes!" Bra said heading back up to finish getting ready. I finished my coffee and went up to get ready. I had to dress nice today for my interview and photo shoot plus my lunch with Trunks. I picked out a black suit, that had no jacket. The skirt was short as usual but the hem of my skirt went up to above my hips with a designer belt to hold it there, it really showed off my narrow waist. I then picked out a baby blue silk blouse, that had a dropping V neck, that I could unbutton a little for my lunch but I knew I had to keep it buttoned up with the photo shoot. I put my hair up into a professional bun, and added a little make up, I grabbed my purse and briefcase from my desk and my black pumps and ran downstairs.

"I'll see you there Bra!" I yelled up the stairs as I took off out our door and down to our parking garage. I drove to work and parked, putting my pumps on before I got out. I reached the elevator in the lobby, when I was stopped by someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned hesitantly towards the hand and saw the blonde woman that was usually behind the desk.

"Sorry for bugging you Ms. Son, but someone dropped this off for you this morning!" She said giving me a small silver box and an envelope with it.

"Did he give you a name? or did you recognize him?" I asked hesitantly as I shook the box.

"No, Ms. Son, I've never seen him here before!" She said as I nodded and got on to the elevator. I hesitantly stared at the envelope and box as I rode the elevator. I wondered for a second if this was another gift from Trunks as I looked down to the necklace around my neck. I pulled it out as it hid in my blouse. I didn't want anyone to see the ring Trunks had given me so I decided to hide it as a necklace. When the elevator opened I quickly shoved the necklace down my shirt and stepped out towards Mels desk.

"Good Morning Ms. Son, Dr. Shintani called to remind you about your 1:00 appointment, Mrs. Briefs called to remind you about gown shopping after that, and your mother called for you, she wanted to know if you were going to the ball tomorrow night?" Mel said as she looked up to me.

"Thank you Mel, is Mr. Briefs in?" I asked Mel as she shrugged her shoulders and pressed the intercom.

"Mr. Briefs?" She said into the intercom as she smiled up at me.

"Yes Mel?" Trunks voice came from the speaker.

"He's in Ms. Son, did you want to speak with him?" She asked as I hesitantly nodded.

"Ms. Son would like a word with you?" She said

"Really? Send her in!" His voice sounded cheerful all of a sudden. I just rolled my eyes and thanked Mel as I made my way to Trunks office. I slowly opened the door to his office and smiled when I saw how much he was concentrating on something he was signing.

"Hey pan, have a seat, I just gotta make a quick phone call!" He said without looking up at me as he picked up the phone and dialed. I just walked over to the side of his desk and stood there, I wanted to know how he was going to react to my wardrobe choice this morning.

"It's me!" He said into the phone as he began flipping through his documents. When I looked at him in this light, he looked like a totally different person than I was used to seeing him as. I just stared at him the whole time and smiled, this was a side of him I could get used to.

"Yes, I have the documents in my hand and it's saying that we are behind in shipping those new cars, is that true? They were supposed to be out 3 days ago!" Trunks said rubbing his temple, I just smiled.

"Ok well call them and apologize, tell them they will be shipped out immediately!" He said slamming the phone down.

"OK sorry pan, what did…" He said breaking off as he looked at me. He was drooling again, that must mean that the suit was working.

"Trunks?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He soon snapped out of it and blushed.

"So what did you need to talk to me about panny?" He asked as he made his way over to his coffee maker and pour two mugs full and walked over to his couch and sat down. I looked at him suspiciously as he patted the seat next to him. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him, making sure not to sit too close, he passed the mug to me as I thanked him.

"So what's up? Hey what's that?" He asked noticing the box and envelop in my hand.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about, Andrea in the lobby gave it to me saying a man dropped it off this morning but didn't leave a name and she didn't recognize the person, so I thought that you sent it, after the last gift!" I said as I pulled out the necklace from my blouse and smiled down at it. I was pulled out of my trance when I felt Trunks Ki rise.

"Did you look in it or read them yet?" He asked as he grabbed the box from my hand and shook.

"No, I was a little hesitant, but now that I'm here with you it should be fine!" I said as I smiled up at him. He began to open the box as I began to open the envelop. I saw his eyes grow as he opened it, he pulled a diamond necklace out of the box and held it in front of him.

"wow!" was all I could say, I wasn't use to receiving really expensive jewelry yet.

"Don't wow it, you don't even know who it's from!" Trunks scolded me as I took out the note and read it outloud.

_Pan,_

_Please forgive me for what I did on the most important night of your life. It was so wrong of me to do that, but I want nothing more than to be back with you, you mean more to me than anything in my life. Make me happy and accept this small gift as an apology. I will wait as long as I need to. Just as long as you come back to me._

_I love you! –K-_

I stared at the note a lot longer than I had planned, the tears were threatening to attack as all the memories that I had been keeping in were attacking my mind. Trunks could tell also as he ripped the note out of my hand and threw both objects to the ground, grabbing me into his chest in the process. The second I hit his chest the tears overflowed and I began to cry hysterically. I could feel Trunks Ki rise as my crying increased.

"Panny, don't worry, I won't let that man near you anymore! He will think twice after messing with me!" He whispered into my ear as he kissed the side of my head. I pulled away from him confused with a question that I've been wanting to ask him for a few days now.

"Trunks can I ask you something?" I said through my sniffles.

"Anything!" HE said with a smile as he wiped the tears on my cheeks with a tissue.

"Why do you care so much when I'm crying over another guy?" I asked as I saw his face drop and then look back up at me with a smile.

"Because he hurt you, I wanna be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on, when you need someone to complain to, and when you need someone to vent out on. Panny, If you couldn't tell by now, you mean a lot more to me than you think!" He said smiling as he placed his hand gently on my cheek, I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me.

"Thanks Boxer boy!" I said playfully punching him in the shoulder while trying to get up from the couch. My skirt somehow got caught when I finally got up with Trunks next to me and without him noticing I fell on him, causing us both to fall over, but with me on top of him. I blushed ferociously as he smiled up at me.

"What's so funny Boxer boy!" I said playfully poking him in the chest.

"Oh nothing, it's just how many times I have dreamed about us in this position!" He said sheepishly as I blushed and punched him in the chest.

"Trunks your such a pervert!" I said laughing at his comment. I stopped laughing when I felt one of his hands on the lower part of my back and his other hand on my cheek but I didn't move.

Trunks POV

It took me by surprise when she fell on me, at first I thought she did it on purpose but when I noticed her skirt was caught on the coffee table, I smiled up at her.

"What's so funny Boxer boy?" She asked me as she poked my chest as I smiled back at her.

"Oh nothing , it's just how many times I have dreamed about us in this position!" I said sheepishly as I watched her beautiful face blush. She punched me in my chest as I laughed again.

"Trunks you're such a pervert!" She told me laughing. I felt that she was going to get up off of me soon and I didn't want that so I reached around and placed a hand gently on the lower part of her back to keep her in place and the other hand I placed up on her cheek, she stopped laughing and looked down to me. Those eyes were always so mesmerizing; I always thought that I was getting lost in those big black orbs. Before I knew it I was reaching my head up and capturing her lips in mines, at first I was a little hesitant thinking she would pull away or get mad but to my surprise she didn't. The hand I had on her cheek, I moved around to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. After all those kisses I gave her in her sleep, this was different; she was kissing me back this time. I soon heard her moan in her mouth and smiled into the kiss, I then wanted to see if she was going to let me go further, so I rolled us over, having her on the bottom we separated getting some well needed breath.

"Pan, I'm sorry!" I said to her as I placed my hands on both sides of her head and my knees were on each side of her hips. But again before I knew it she had her arms around my neck as she was the one to kiss me this time. I smiled into the kiss and dragged my tongue against her bottom lip, seeing if she would let me in, and sure enough she opened her mouth and my tongue dove in. I searched her mouth, exploring every inch over her mouth. I could tell she needed some air so I pulled back and started kissing down her neck and then down the opening in her blouse. She was wiggling under my touch , which was driving me insane.

"trunks…" She moaned under my touch as I began to unbutton her blouse, opening it. I smiled down at her as I started kissing her neck again and then down to her breast. I didn't know if she would let me go that far so I kissed down the valley between her breast and down her well toned stomach. She started laughing as I reached a certain spot on her stomach and I pulled back smiling.

"Trunks, stop, that tickles!" She said through her laughter as I leaned over again and began kissing her again. She immediately broke out laughing again. I just sat up and smiled down at her. She finally stopped her laughing fit and looked up to me.

"Panny I love you and you know I would do anything to make you happy!" I said to her as she nodded and smiled up at me.

"I know Boxer boy, that's why I love you too!" She told me as my jaw hit the ground, I didn't expect her to feel the same way for me especially after what I did.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief

"Of course I do, I'm still mad at what you did to me, but I trust you now, so don't lose my trust again, cause you won't be getting it back!" She hissed as she pushed me off of her lap and smiled.

"Maybe you should get dressed before someone walks in here and sees you like this?" I said smiling as I pointed as her open blouse. She just looked down at herself and looked back up at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it like this, this would make those magazines sell a lot faster!" She said posing on the ground in front of me. I just shook my head in disagreement and began buttoning her blouse up myself. She looked up at me confused but I just smiled at her.

"No one gets to see you like this, except for me!" I said finishing her last button. She reached up and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Your so cute when your jealous!" She said placing a small kiss on my lips as I helped her off the ground.

"Yah, yah, yah, so we're still on for our 'business' lunch meeting today, right?" I asked sarcastically as I put quotations around business, she just smiled and shook her head no. I was a little confused to say the least.

"I think I rather go on a lunch date with you!" She said waving to me as she left my office. I just smiled at her and walked back to the couch where the necklace and note were. I took them to my desk and placed them in my desk. At this moment there was nothing that could ruin my happiness.


	18. Date with Trunks

**CHAPTER 18: Date with Trunks**

_Pan's POV_

For some reason after that small chat and activity with Trunks, my heart felt warm and fuzzy, I was in a daze when I went into my office and plopped down on my office chair. He really did care about me, no matter what anyone says, he did care. I remembered the messages that Mel gave to me and decided to call my mom.

"Son residence?" I heard my mother's voice

"Hi mom, Mel said you called this morning?" I said still with a happy sound in my voice.

"Oh Hi Honey, yes I called this morning to see if you were planning to go to the ball tomorrow night?" She asked as I sighed.

"Of course I'm going mother, I do work at Capsule Corp you know, so I have an obligation to be there!" I said rolling my eyes.

"When are you going to buy your gown? I wanna be there when my baby buys her first gown!" My mothers voice sounded cheerfully as I slammed my head on my desk again.

"Mom you were there when I bought my prom dress, my senior ball dress, and you'll probably be there when I buy my wedding dress, but if you wanna go, I'm going with Bra and Bulma at 2:00 to go shopping, you can call Bulma and get the details from her."

"Oh thank you honey, I needed to get a dress too, so we can do a mother/daughter outing!" She said as I slapped my hand onto my face in annoyance.

"By the way honey, who are you taking?" My mother asked as I sighed

"I have a date if that's what your asking, but I'm not telling anyone who it is until the night of the party, so you have to wait like everyone else!" I said

"OK honey, I just hope your not bringing that Kage fellow?" She questioned me as my Ki rose in anger.

"Mom! Why would you say that? I'm not going near that backstabbing womanizer again!" I growled as I heard a knock at my door.

"Mom I gotta go!" I said quickly as I hung up the phone.

"Come in!" I yelled to the door as Trunks poked his head in.

"Hey!" I said with a smile

"Are you ok? I felt your Ki rise for a moment there?" He said with his head still in the door.

"Oh, I'm fine, just was talking to my mom, ahhhh! She just irritates me!" I said as leaned back in my seat and sighed, closing my eyes. I heard him laughing, so I looked up at him irritated as he closed the door and walked in.

"Well she's just doing what mothers do, I should know, my mother bugs me every minute of the day!" Trunks said putting his hand through his hair. I just snickered and nodded at him.

"Well thanks for checking on me anyways!" I said making my way around him as he stopped me and playfully pushed me against my door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked flirtatiously as he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Well I need to get these forms down to Justin so we can send a shipment to my fathers office!" I said pulling at his jacket pocket.

"Don't tease me panny, It might be a bad thing on your part, cause I might not be able to control myself any longer!" Trunks whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver again.

"Trunks not now, this is important!" I said playfully pushing him away.

"Awh! Come on, how about a snack then?" He said playfully as I smiled. I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, pulling away after about a minute. He was still standing there with his eyes wide open. I just left him there standing in my office as I made my way down to the department.

"Justin, here's the signed document to ship out a batch to my father!" I said as I walked into Justin's office and placing the documents on to his desk.

"Thank You Ms. Son we will send out that shipment this afternoon!" Justin said smiling up at me.

"Ok well I'm heading out to lunch in 20 minutes and then I have an interview and photo shoot with Doctor Central Magazine, then after that I will be with Mrs. Briefs, so if you have any problems or questions, call me on my personal cellphone!" I said seriously as he nodded. I finally left his office and went down into the main department area to check on things there.

"Afternoon, Ms. Son!" A man said to me as he walked passed me.

"What are you guys doing at the moment?" I asked looking over the shoulders of some of them.

"We're just packaging the medicine that is being shipped out this afternoon!" A woman answered with a smile.

"Thank you for your hard work!" I said as I bowed and left the room. I was really starting to get hungry and nervous about my lunch date. I made it back up the elevator and to my office, plopping myself down on my couch face first. I checked my watch and saw that it was 12:10, my lunch date. Soon I was taken out a dreamland by a small knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called from the couch. If it was someone important I would get up but if not I was just going to lay there.

"It's me!" Trunks voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Uh, come in!" I called as I put my face into a pillow on my couch. He walked in and closed the door, making his way over to me and sat on my coffee table.

"Tired I see? Well if you are we can just cancel our lunch date!" Trunks said poking at my sides.

"No! I wanna go with you!" I said taking my face out of the pillow and facing him.

"You sure? You look pretty tired?" He said with a smile as he brushed a loose hair out of my face.

"Yah, no worries, I'm more hungry than I am tired!" I said sitting up and stretching. When I reopened my eyes I noticed Trunks dropped jaw and his wide eyes staring at my lower region. I looked down to see that my skirt a ridden up almost to the point that my underwear was almost visible. I just smiled and stood up fixing my skirt right in front of him and walking towards my desk. When I reached my desk and turned around, Trunks was still staring into the same spot, I just smiled.

"He's such a dork, maybe I'll have some fun snapping him out of his trance, instead of the usual?" I thought to myself as I smirked evily.

"Trunks? I'm naked!" I said loud enough for only him to hear. He shot up from the table and looked towards me in a heartbeat. I broke out in laughter as I fell back in my chair, cracking up at his face. I heard him sigh and the next thing I knew he had each of his hands on the arm rest of my chair with his face inches from mines.

"Sorry Trunks, I just wanted to have some fun while I snapped you out of your daydreaming!" I said with a smile as I poked his nose.

"You know panny, you should really be careful when you wanna tease me, because one of these days I won't be able to hold back any longer!" He said with a husky voice that made my body quiver. He kissed the tip of my nose and then pulled back enough to see my face flushed and red.

"Trunks your no fun!" I said pushing him off of me and walking towards the door, but before I could reach the door I was swooped up in his arms and carried to the couch. Before I knew it I was on my back on the couch with him straddling my waist. I watched him smile and lean over to my ear.

"I could be tons of fun, if you let me?" He whispered into my ear as he licked my neck. I couldn't hold it anymore and let a moan out that I had been holding in.

"Ah! Panny you drive me crazy you know that? I can't even look at you without having improper thoughts about doing things with you!" He said sounding frustrated as he stood up from me and ruffled his hair. I just smiled and stood up in front of him with a smile.

"Your so cute when you do that!" I said ruffling his hair again.

"So you ready to go on our lunch date?" He asked as he held his arm out for me. I just rolled my eyes and connected my arm to his.

"Yah, let's hurry before I'm late for my interview!" I said sarcastically as we both laughed and went down to the lobby. By then they had separated from each other and walked out to the parking lot. Trunks went ahead of me, and to the passenger side of his SUV and opened it up for m.

"Here you go, my beautiful princess!" Trunks said sarcastically as he held the door open and bowed.

"Trunks, stop it, you idiot!" I said slapping him in the back of the head as I got it and shut the door. Trunks just laughed and went to the driver side.

"Wow, this car is really nice! I think this is the first time I ever rode in this car?" I said I played with all the buttons on the dashboard.

"Panny, calm down, it's just a car!" Trunks said snorting as we drove out of the parking lot.

"But it's not just a car, it's the president of Capsule Corps car!" I said trying to sound serious but everything that came out sounded so funny, so I broke out laughing.

"Panny, you got problems!" Trunks said wiping the tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh.

"Your one to talk, Trunks!" I spat back at him as I broke off laughing again. Soon we pulled up to restaurant and the door opened. The man helped me out as I grabbed my purse and jumped down onto the sidewalk. Trunks soon joined me after he threw the keys to the valet. Trunks held his arm out for me as I took it with a sigh.

"Mr. Briefs, welcome back!" The host said from behind his podium. He smiled down at me and grabbed 2 menus and walked us to the back of the restaurant. We sat down as the host left, and I noticed Trunks smiling at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked annoyed

"No, it's just this is my first meal with you, well, our first date!" he said with a wink as I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"Yah, I guess it is!" I said agreeing with him.

"So what'll you get?" He asked me as he looked through the menu.

"I don't know, I've never been here, what's good?" I said looking through the menu

"Um, everything, I guess!" Trunks said with a smile as he placed the menu back down on the table and stared at me.

"Ok then I'll get 2 of everything!" I said with a smile back at him.

"You know one reason I love you panny, is that I don't have to be scared to be myself in front of you. I don't have to hold back my strength, I don't have to hold back my appetite, and I don't have to hide my heritage!" He said with a smile as I blushed and nodded. Soon enough the waitor came out and smiled at me. This was all too familiar, he was flirting with me openingly in front of Trunks. I heard a growl emit from Trunks as I turned to see a small flicker of rage in his eyes.

"If I were you, I would be smart to keep my eyes off of other people's girlfriends!" Trunks said taking my by surprise as the waiter quickly looked from me to Trunks.

"What may I get you guys?" He asked as Trunks sighed towards me.

"Can we have 4 of everything!" Trunks said calmly

"4!" the waitor almost yelled

"Yes, tell them it's Trunks Briefs, they'll make my order!" Trunks said shooing away the man.

"Trunks that wasn't very nice!" I said scolding him

"Well he was flirting with you in front of me, he's lucky that's all he got!" Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom, be back in a minute!" I said standing up and walking to the bathroom. I did my business and began to walk back out in the hallway where I ran into something. I looked up and saw a tall and muscular man staring down at me.

"Sorry about that!" I said apologizing and making my way around him. I was stopped when he put his hand on the wall in front of me, trapping me between his arms. Honestly I could take this man with my arms tied behind my back, but I wanted to be the helpless girl in distress, so I raised my Ki a little to let Trunks know I was in trouble.

"Um excuse me!" I said nicely to the man.

"You're a beauty if I don't say so myself young lady!" The man said stepping closer to me.

"Can you step away from me!" I said with a smile, I could feel Trunks Ki rapidly approaching. Soon we had on lookers, a couple waiters had tried to help me but the man just punched them, causing them to fall to the floor.

"Hey, they're just trying to help me get away from you, why did you have to go and do that?" I said yelling and playfully hitting his chest.

"Because they are interrupting me!" he said as he leaned closer. I saw Trunks from the corner of my eye, he phased behind the man and placed a hand on his shoulders. The man growled and turned around to face him.

"Whose this little missy? Your boyfriend?" He asked with a smile.

"Yup!" I said with a smile as Trunks nodded and punched the guy square in the face, causing him to go flying towards me. I phased out before he could hit me and ended up in Trunks arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked me as he spun me around in his arms to face him.

"Yah, now that you're here!" I said with a smile as I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. We walked back to our table and sat down like nothing had happened.

"Panny, why didn't you take care of him? I know you're strong enough to do it?" Trunks asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Well, I kind of, wanted to see what you would have done?" I said softly with a blush. Trunks just smiled and nodded.

"I already told you that I'll be there for you if you need me, no need to put yourself in danger!" Trunks said scolding me.

"Yah, ok!" Soon our food came and we began eating. We talked and laughed the entire time, talking about things that happened at work or things that happened in the mainland. We soon came around to talking about the day I came back from the states. Even thought it was while ago, it still hurt.

"Pan, I wanna say I'm sorry for not keeping my promise to you, it was wrong of me to make a promise to you that I ended up breaking myself. Could you ever forgive me for being such an idiot!" Trunks said looking up from his lap at me. I just smiled and nodded.

"Of course I can. It was in the past, and doesn't matter now, that I've finally got you!" I said smiling larger at him.

"Thanks Panny, that really means a lot!" He said smiling himself.

"I think we should start heading back, my interview is in 10 minutes!" I said snorting as Trunks smiled.

"Panny you never change!" He said standing up.

"Never!" I said back to him. Our drive back to the office was quiet and uncomfortable. We just stared out our separate windows. Finally we reached the office and Trunks turned his car off.

"Panny thanks for going out with me today, I had fun!" He said turning to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly reached over to him and kissed him passionately. Thank dende these windows were tinted enough so no one could see inside, it was like a one way mirror.

Trunks POV

Before I could even comprehend what was happening Pan was now in my lap kissing me passionately, I don't know what had gotten into her but I liked it. I didn't know if she knew what she was doing but I was going to play along. I immediately kissed her back with all the passion I've been holding in since she forgave me. I then felt her small hands around my neck and clinging on to my hair at the base of my neck. I felt her smile into the kiss when I growled into the kiss. I dragged my tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance, well more like begging for it anyway. She gladly opened up and my tongue dived into her opening without hesitation, I began to feel every part of her warm mouth, memorizing it for future reference. She moaned as I continued placing my hands on her hips and slowly slid my hand down her sides to her legs that were now on each of side of me. When I reached bare skin, my skin felt like it was on fire, this was the first time I ever felt like this, even though I had been with many other girls before, this was the first time I felt like I was floating. I grabbed at her now bare thighs and squeezed them hard leaving imprints of my fingers there.

"Trunks…." Pan moaned as she pulled away from me getting a well needed breath, but the second I left her lips I dove for her neck, leaving love marks down the side of her neck and stopping at the spot where her shoulder and neck met, I licked the spot and blew gently on it as I watched her wiggle in her seat and moan again. She was driving me nuts, I wanted nothing more than to take her as my own right there and now in my car. I glanced over at my watch for a second not realizing I did and noticed the time. I quickly composed myself, no matter how hard it was to restrain myself and pulled her back from sucking on my neck.

"Come on Trunks!" She said leaning back into me. I just smiled and showed her my watch this time. I watched as her eyes began to grow 3 sizes larger, she jumped out of my seat and back to hers.

"Damn it, I'm going to be so late for my interview, and now look!" She said showing her neck into the mirror. I just smiled at the trail of love kisses that were left.

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly as I watched her pull out a makeup compartment from her purse and started to apply something that was quickly covering up the small love spots on it. When she was finished she put it away and smiled at me.

"Can you see it?" She asked me as she strained her neck to give me a better view, I couldn't see the marks anymore so I shook my head no, she sighed and looked up at me.

"Thank you for today, we really need to do this again!" She told me as she reached forward and gently kissed me, while holding my cheek with her small hand. She pulled back slowly and looked straight into my eyes with a smile.

"I love you!" She told me as I smiled back at her.

"I love you too!" I said as she got out of the car waving at me and ran into the building. That girl was going to kill me one day, I can't handle going through this and not being able to do anything with her, it was driving me crazy how much she was turning me on every second she was with me, but the NEW me would do nothing against her will.


	19. Interview with Doctor Central

**CHAPTER 19: Interview with Doctor Central**

_Pan's POV_

My heart was beating so fast that it sounded like a drummer was pounding away in my head, but I kept running in the lobby towards the elevator, I was running so late for my interview. I jumped into the next free elevator and caught my breath on the way up. I quickly fixed my hair and my suit, making sure not to smear the makeup that was covering my neck, I really needed to apologize for being 15 minutes late. Thank dende there were no stops on the way up, I ran out of the elevator and towards Mel.

"Ms. Son, your 1:00 appointment with Doctor Central called 15 minutes ago to let you know that they are running a little late due to an accident on the freeway!" Mel said as I sighed and caught my breath.

"Thank dende, I thought I was late!" I said slowly making my way slowly to my office, I got in and closed my door and clumsy walked over to my chair and plopped down. Thank dende Mel had remembered to put my coffee on my desk this afternoon.

"Ms. Son?" Mel's voice ringed throughout my office, I sighed and turned my chair around to face my desk.

"Yes, Mel?" I asked annoyingly as I sipped on my coffee.

"Mr. Briefs asked if you could call his office, he needs a word with you?" Mel said as I quickly sat up in my seat.

"Um ok, thank you mel!" I said as I picked up my office phone and dialed his extension.

"Trunks Briefs?" His voice said ringing on the other line.

"Hey?" I said with a smile from hearing his voice.

"Oh hey panny? I needed to ask you something about the ball?" He said as I sighed

"Yes , what's wrong now?" I asked hesitantly

"I wanted to know what color dress you were actually going to wear, my mom would like me and my date to be semi-matching?" He said sarcastically as I laughed.

"Well I won't know that till I go shopping this afternoon, but the second I find my dress I will text you the color, ok?" I said still laughing.

"Thanks, that should get my mother to shut her trap!" He said sighing into the phone.

"Hey did your appointment come?" He asked as I sighed with him.

"Nope they called to say they were running late because of an accident on the freeway, if they don't get here soon, I'm gonna leave with your mom and sister!" I said growling.

"Ms. Son your 1:00 appointment is here?" Mel's voice came through the intercom.

"Thank you Mel send them in!" I said with a fake smile.

"Trunks I gotta talk to you later, my appointment finally came!" I said sarcastically as I hear him laugh on the other line.

"Remember to let me know when you do pick one?" He said as I laughed as the interview and photo crew came in, I just nodded to them as they walked in and began to set up their equipment.

"Yes I will let you know the details as soon as I find out myself!" I said properly and professionally, I knew Trunks noticed my sudden turn in manners and began to chuckle on the other line.

"They're there aren't they?" He asked through his laugh. I just sighed as the photography crew began to set up their camera.

"Yes they are, now can I please call you when I have the details, I'm getting ready for my interview at the moment?" I asked well more like pleaded in a professional manner.

"Fine, fine, fine, I can share you for the time being but promise me you'll stay over at capsule corp the night of the ball, like old times?" He said taking me off guard.

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea, but we will discuss it later!" I said nicely as the personel in my office waited patiently.

"Ok, ok, fair enough, call me later, bye!" He said as he hung up the phone. I sighed and hung up the phone. I stood up and was welcomed by the first man in the room.

"Nice to meet you finally Ms. Son, I'm Mr. Shintani, we talked on the phone!" Mr. Shintani said as I smiled, nodded and shook his hand also.

"Nice to me you too! I'm glad you guys made it safetly here after the accident!" I said with a smile as he directed me to a chair at the corner of my room. The camera was faced towards me with another chair next to me with Dr. Shintani now sitting in it.

"OK Ms. Son, during the interview, I will ask you questions about the cure and anything that pertains to it, and all you have to do is answer!" He said with a smile as a woman walked up to me and secured a small microphone to the collar of my blouse.

"Then after the interview we will take a few shots of you, is that fine?" He asked as I smiled and nodded. Before I knew it the interview started.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Shintani of Doctor Central and we are here with the world renown scientist, Ms. Pan Son of Capsule Corporation. She is the scientist responsible for the new medicine, the cure for cancer. Thank you for letting us be here Ms. Son!" He said facing back towards me with a smile.

"No thank you for having me!" I said back to him with a smile.

"Ms. Son, what made you step up to the impossible research of the cure?" He asked amuzed.

"While I was away at school in the states, I was already enrolled in school for business management, and science and technology, well one of my teachers, helped me through the toughest and roughest parts of college. I had a really hard time in school, but after she helped me think through everything and teached me properly and easier for me to understand, I ended up graduating on top of my class. But anyways while I was in my last year of school, she died of cancer, leaving behind a young child on her own, she was divorced. I was so heartbroken that something as intense as cancer could destroy a little girls life just like that. So I made a goal from that day on that I would find the cure, no matter what and how long it took me!" I said as I explained.

"That's a very interesting persona you got there Ms. Son, thank you for sharing that with us. Now another question that we have been getting from many hospitals around the world. Will you be giving away your secret ingredients to the many doctors who want it?" He asked me seriously as my Ki rose.

"No, even if they tried they couldn't find it. One because there is an ingredient in the medicine that does not even exsist, meaning I had invented it, and there is no info on it, anywhere, except maybe my head, and two, I had put and ingredient in there that can mask the many ingredients, making it hard to even identify one!" I said proudly as the doctors mouth dropped..

"I see you thought this through?" He asked as I nodded.

"I knew people would be after the cure, so did everything possible to hide it. It doesn't mean I'm not willing to share, It just means that at the moment, it is mine!" I said with a smile.

"Ok, now with our last question, some of our under-privileged patients would like to know if there was any chance of Capsule Corp giving away a few cures for free for those who cannot afford it?" He asked as I nodded.

"Of course, I was planning that from the beginning, I understand that medical now days without some kind of occupation is really expensive that's why I plan to ship out at least 22,000 free cases of the cure around the world to those in need of it, but can't afford it!" I said with a smile as he smiled back at me. I quickly looked up to the clock and noticed that it was 5 minutes to 2:00 and that Bulma would probably call through the inter com herself if I didn't meet her downstairs like promised.

"We would like to thank Ms. Son for letting us up to her office today, and we thank you for watching this special episode of The questions behind the cure, thank you and good night!" I said as we waved. The camera shut off and I sighed.

"OK guys I don't mean to rush you or anything but I do have a VERY important appointment with Mrs. Briefs in about 5 minutes so can we make this photo shoot fast!" I asked as they quickly got into position. The photo shoot when quickly and before I knew it they were finally walking out the door of my office. I plopped myself down on my couch and laid there for what seemed like forever, the couch felt so comfortable at the moment until I was shot out of my seat by someone barging in, I was about to scold them when I saw that it was Bulma.


	20. Busy Afternoon

**CHAPTER 20: Busy Afternoon**

"Panny, there you are! We were waiting for you downstairs!" Bulma said running into my office as I stretched and stood up.

"Sorry Bulma, I just finished my interview and photo shoot with Doctor Central , they kind of ran behind schedule!" I said rolling my eyes as I walked over to my desk and grabbed my bag.

"But I'm ready to go now, so let's!" I said as we left the office and made our way downstairs and into our separate cars. I followed behind bulma for what seemed like forever until we finally pulled over into a small parking lot next to a store that had dresses in the window. I parked my car next to bulma's and got out. I was a little confused by the outward appearance of this place, thinking that Bulma would go to the best place she could find for dresses.

"It's not what it seems Panny, this is where we always buy our dresses!" Bra said pulling me along with her.

"Hey Bulma, did my mom call you?" I asked as I was dragged through the parking lot.

"Oh yah, she should be here any minute now!" Bulma said holding the door open for us. I walked in and was immediately taken away by the many beautiful dresses I saw, Bra eased up on my arm as she saw my face drop.

"See like I told you?" She said taking off at a rack of dresses, I smiled and took off in the opposite direction towards some beautiful bright dresses. An old man quickly came out from the back room and saw bulma.

"Aw, it's just you Mrs. Briefs!" The man's cheery voice came ringing through the room.

"Hi Romario! We have our annual ball tomorrow night and I'm here with my daughter and her best friend today!" Bulma said as she addressed us to come join her.

"This is my daughter Bra!" Bulma said as she shook his hand.

"And this is her friend, Pan Son!" Bulma said as his eyes fixed on my grew.

"Pan Son? As in the doctor who invented the cure for Cancer?" He asked as he shook my hand. I just looked up to Bulma and back to him nodding.

"Oh my, it's such an honor to have someone like you here, Ms. Son! If you need any help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask, but if it's not too much trouble I have some dresses in back storage for you and Ms. Briefs to look at?" He said as we nodded to him and followed him into the back room. It was a very elegant room, with dresses lining the walls.

"These dresses are only for my VIP customers, and as of now, you all are!" He said as we smiled larger and ran towards the racks.

"Mom, I want this one!" Bra screamed as we all turned around to see. It was a baby blue ball gown that was strapless, it had a corset at top and just after the hip it flared out until it touched the ground. She went and tried it on, it was perfect for her. I continued to dig through the racks and found the dress I loved. It was a strapless red sequenced dress that was beautiful, it wasn't like Bra poofy gown, it hugged my hips nicely and fell freely to the ground, it also had a small train that went about a foot behind me. I looked myself up and down in the full length mirror and smiled, this was the dress.

"Panny your mother is here!" Bra yelled from outside the dress room.

"Ok, I'm almost done!" I said as I put my hair up in a bun. I walked out of my dressing room and into the waiting room of the dressing rooms and stared at the curtain that separated me and my family. I slowly walked holding the train as I made my way over. I opened up the curtain and was met by dropped jaws from my mother, bulma, bra and Romario. I just smiled and stood on the pedestal that was surrounded by mirrors as Romario made his way to me.

"Well I must say Ms. Son, this dress was just meant for you!" He said tugging at the loose ends of the dress and pinning it. I really liked it and I'm sure Trunks would too.

"Oh panny, you look so beautiful!" I heard my mother's shrilled voice call from behind me.

"Damn, panny with that dress, you're gonna steal the camera's away from me, mom and trunks!" Bra said jokingly as she stood next to me in the mirror. I just blushed as she poked at me sides.

"Ok well I can do the alterations now and have it sent to you by tomorrow morning, will that be fine?" Romario asked me.

"Yah, that's fine, here's the address to send it to!" I said giving him a piece of paper with our penthouse address on it, and walked back into the dressing room to get changed. When I re-entered the waiting room everyone was talking.

"So panny, no one seems to know who your mysterious date is?" My mom said as all eyes were on me. I just rolled my eyes and sighed as I passed the dress to romario.

"Like I tell you every time you ask, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow!" I said as I thanked romario and made my way to the front of the store. I didn't' wait for them, I continued through the parking lot and hopped in my car. But before I took off I made one phone call that I promised.

"Trunks Briefs?" A voice answered sarcastically.

"Why do you answer like that when you have caller I.D. and you know it's me?" I asked annoyed as he laughed.

"I just wanted to hear what you were going to say!" He said still laughing.

"Anyways, I got my dress, and it's red, if you must know!" I said sarcastically.

"Red? I figured you would have picked orange, but I so like red on you better!" He said in a husky voice as I shivered.

"Yah that's what I figured!" I said sarcastically again.

"Hmmm, I can just picture you now in a red dress and then…." I interrupted him.

"Trunks, stop! You're such a pervert!" I said chuckling.

"Well I can't help it when you're always around me with those short skirts and exposing blouses!" He said sighing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'll come to work in pants and a jacket next time!" I said yelling into the phone.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's just your beautiful, what am I supposed to do? I could barely control myself every time I see you, and I don't wanna do anything that would upset you, so I hold back every time!" He said confessing to me as I blushed. I knew what he wanted to do with me because it was the same thing I wanted to do with him.

"Trunks, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I understand what you're saying, because to be honest, I feel the same way but I'm just not ready for that in our relationship. We just started out and I haven't been able to trust you, so if you give me time to trust you like before then I promise one day that it will happen!" I said calmly as I smiled.

"Panny I changed, I'm not the type of person that will automatically want that from you from the start, you mean more to me than any girl, so I'm willing to wait for you, as long as you want me to wait, I will!" Trunks said as I smiled and my heart fluttered.

"I know Trunks. So are you going to pick me up tomorrow or should I drive to the ball myself?" I asked as I put him on speakerphone and began to drive out of the parking lot and towards my father's hospital.

"Of course I'll pick you, plus I think it will be better to surprise the reporters and paparazzi when we get there, but I can only pick you up after my sister and goten leave or that will ruin the surprise!" He said sweetly as my heart skipped a beat as I turned into the hospital parking lot and rolled down my window.

"Trunks hold on a sec ok?" I asked as I spoke to the parking attendant.

"Afternoon, can I help you?" The attendant asked me nicely

"Um, hi I'm here to see my father Gohan!" I said as I watched his eyes grow.

"Oh Ms. Son, sorry I didn't recognize you, please go right in and park next to your father, thank you!" He said nicely as I waved to him and drove on.

"Where are you?" Trunks asked as I parked next to my father.

"Oh sorry, I'm at the hospital, I forgot I was supposed to speak at my father's conference that was supposed to be last week, but they moved it up a week because my father was sick, so I'm here kind of last minute." I said turning my car off and grabbing the phone and getting out.

"Oh I see, hey panny can I ask you a personal question?" Trunks asked me nervously

"Sure, anything!" I said as I pushed the door open and walked to the front desk.

"What are we to each other? Are we like, you know?" He said with a shaky voice as I smiled and stopped in my footsteps.

"I don't know Trunks, what do you want us to be?" I said teasing him a bit.

"Well I really want to be with you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want you to be my girlfriend?" He said as he sighed

"Trunks, I would be happy to be yours! But no lying, no backstabbing, and no cheating! If that were to happen again, I don't think my heart could handle going through with that again?" I said with a soft voice.

"Panny, I promise to take care of you, love you and protect you, no matter what, I promise!" Trunks said excitedly through the phone.

"Ok Trunks, at the moment I trust you but we will see how this ends up, anyways I need to go, ok, so I will see you tomorrow night ok, I'll call you when you sister leaves, then you can come up, ok?" I said as I began to walk closer to the desk.

"Ok, panny I love you?" Trunks said as I smiled

"I love you too Trunks, bye!" I said as I rolled my eyes and hung up. I looked up at the receptionists shocked face and smiled at her.

"Did you say Trunks? As in Trunks Briefs?" The woman said as I nodded adding a smile.

"You're lucky girl!" She said with a smile.

"Anyways, may I help you?" She said

"Yes, I'm looking for Gohan Son?" I asked the receptionist nicely

"Do you have an appointment with him today?" She asked as she pulled out and book and opened it.

"Um not exactly but I…" I tried to finish before she cut me off.

"If not, then I cannot let you see him!" She said rudely as she placed the book back in her desk.

"If you would let me finish my damn sentence then I could tell you why I'm here!" I said yelling into her face as I leaned over her desk. She looked up at me in pure terror, she should have because at this point I was still pissed that she interrupted me and it was taking everything in to not jump over the desk and strangle her with the telephone cord. She just nodded in agreement.

"I'm looking for Gohan, my father!" I said in a growl as her eyes grew.

"I'm sorry, you must be Ms. Pan Son, here for the conference!" She said apologizing.

"He's on the 5 floor, room 37, to the left of the elevator!" She said as I rolled my eyes and left without saying anything. I got on the elevator and found my father's office quite easily. I stood at the door and knocked.

"Come in!" my father's voice called from the other side, but I could tell he wasn't alone, there was another male voice in the room. I walked in and smiled at my father, there was another man sitting in front of his desk that turned and smiled at me. My father stood up and walked towards me.

"Charley, this is my daughter, Pan Son!" My dad said with a little too much pride.

"Ah, you're the famous Ms. Son, it's an honor to meet you!" Charley said standing up and shaking my hand.

"She's here for our doctor conference in about 15 minutes; you're welcomed to join us down in the conference room!" My father said as he escorted the man nicely out of the room. Finally when the man was gone my father turned around and sighed.

"I thought he was never going to leave!" My father said sarcastically as he sighed and grabbed his bag from his desk and held the door open for me.

"Dad, stop it!" I said playfully as we made our way to the conference room. When we arrived, my father sat me in the back of the room where no one noticed me sit and made his way slowly to the stage, stopping every once in a while to shake hands with someone. I was brought out of my trance when a male voice next to me spoke.

"You look as bored as I do!" He said as I quickly turned my head towards him. I had to admit he was handsome and a doctor at that, obviously he did not know who I was.

"Yah, I'm not into these big gatherings!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I see, you're the type of girl that likes to keep to herself and her circle of friends?" He said reading me like a book cover.

"You're good!" I said with a smile.

"So you're a doctor?" He asked me

"Um sort of, I'm a scientist/ technologist!" I said as I watched his expression change to that of shock.

"Really? With your looks, I would have never taken you as that!" He said as I rolled my eyes, hearing that for the 100th time.

"I know, I get that a lot!" I said sarcastically as I checked my phone.

"Seeing if your boyfriend called?" He asked as I put my phone away.

"No, I was checking if my mother called, I kind of ditched her 20 minutes ago!" I said scratching the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

"I can't wait to meet this Ms. Son person, pretty famous for an impossible cure but I bet she's not as pretty as they say she is!" He said quietly as my anger rose.

"Really? I bet she's beautiful!" I said with a fake smile

"So do you have a name?" He asked me as I sighed.

"Yah, but I don't give it away to strangers!" I said as I looked for my father. He was getting on stage now.

"Oh really well I'm John, nice to meet you, what's your name?" He said to me as I reached out and shook his hand. But before I could answer him I heard my father's voice come on the loud speaker.

"Welcome everyone to our special conference, we all know why we're here and we're here to meet a special person that has made a medicine that has made millions of people's lives turned from being told they were going to die to being cured of something they were told was impossible. Well it's my honor to introduce that person to you as a doctor and as her proud father, I welcome my daughter Pan Son!" My father spoke as everyone broke into applause, looking around the room. I looked over to johns searching face and smiled.

"Sorry john, father calls!" I said as I stood up and made my way up to the stage where my father stood. I gave my father a hug and turned towards everyone, I saw John in the back of the room, and smiled at his shocked face.

"Afternoon everyone, I'm glad to be here as a request for my father. I've been having a lot of requests for conferences, talk shows, magazines, photo shoots, and hearings, but this was one offer I wasn't going to turn down. I came to this hospital many times as a kid, broken arms, legs, fractures, sprains, and concussions. I wonder how in the world I ended up being the person to invent the cure for cancer with so many visits to a hospital!" I started as everyone laughed.

"I wasn't told what I was supposed to talk to you all about but I figured you were here to hear about my cure. Right now I have planned to call the cure Jen's Cure, I named it after the teacher who helped me through college, who was there for me every step of the way, who never turned her back on me, she died from cancer the last year of college, and left a young daughter alone, so I decided that 10% of every cure bought it will go to her." I broke off as everyone clapped

"As of now, I have sent out millions of cases of Jen's Cure to hospitals all around the globe and today I had a shipment sent out to each hospital to those under-privileged persons, who cannot afford it but need it to survive. I'm happy and glad of what I have been able to do, and I'm so proud of myself for helping the world and making it a better place for those who were told they only have a week to live, there is no countdown to your life!" I said as everyone cheered.

"Well I figured since we still have time, that if any of you have any questions for Pan go right ahead and ask!" my father spoke from the side of the room. I answered a lot of questions that the doctors had for me, taking up about 1 ½ hours. I bowed and thanked the audience for allowing me to be there and slowly made my way off stage and to my father. I honestly didn't want to get bombarded by all these doctors, and I wanted to get home, it was getting late and I had a long day tomorrow.

"Daddy, I'll see you tomorrow night, I gotta be heading home!" I said as I hugged him and kissed his cheek and quickly left the room. I ran to my car and jumped in, I was so tired I could fall asleep any minute now. I knew I shouldn't be driving like this. I turned on my car and plugged in my cellphone to the car and called Trunks.

"Hey panny, what's up?" He asked yawning; I don't blame him it was almost 11pm. I got stuck at the dress store a lot longer than I was planning and then we went over board at the conference.

"Um I have to ask you a favor?" I said in a sleepy voice.


	21. My Night at Trunks

**CHAPTER 21: My night at Trunks**

_**Pan's POV**_

"What is it?" he asked groggily

"Could you drive me home from the hospital? I'm so tired I can't even concentrate on the road and I don't wanna leave my car here over night anyways!" I said yawning for the 1000th time.

"Sure panny, I'll be there in a bit!" Trunks said as he hung up. I quickly jumped over into the passanger seat and cuddled up with a blanket I had left in the back seat. Before I knew it, I heard my driver door open and close, so I looked up from under my blanket and saw the smiling face of Trunks. He was only dressed in gray sweats and a black wife beater.

_**Trunks POV**_

I flew straight over after I put on a black wife beater and took off into the cold night sky. I easily found the hospital and landed next to her black Mercedes and found it on. I opened the driver door and found her asleep and cuddled up in the passenger seat. I smiled and got in quickly closing the night wind out. She looked up to me with those sleepy eyes and I smiled.

"Hey panny, you sure you don't just wanna spend the night at my pent house?" I asked her jokingly

"Of course I do Trunks, let's go I'm tired!" She said taking me by surprise as I stared down at her sleepy figure on her seat.

"Um panny, are you sure you wanna spend the night with me?" I asked her hesitantly

"Trunks would you be quiet and take me to your place!" Pan said adding a yawn as I shrugged my shoulders and took off out of the parking lot and towards my pent house. I parked her car next to mines in the parking garage and turned off the car. I looked over to her and she was knocked out cold. The only sounds I could hear coming from the blanket was that sound of small snorts. I smiled and got out the car quietly and made my over to her side. I slowly opened the door, not wanting her to fall out. I grabbed her into my arms, wrapping her with the blanket that she had around her and carried her up to the pent house. When we got up to my apartment, I hesitated putting her out on the couch, instead I put her in my king size bed and I slept on the couch. As I placed her gently onto my bed and under the covers, I smiled down at her sleeping form as she rolled over and pulled a pillow to her chest.

"Good Night Panny, I love you!" I whispered in to her ear as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I left the room quietly and made my way to my couch. I fell asleep immediately; I had to admit I had a pretty hectic day too! Soon enough I heard whimpering coming from upstairs and I shot off the couch and up the stairs. I found her crying in her sleep and her free arm almost searching. I went over to the free side of the bed and slid in. Her hand hit my chest and the whimpering stopped immediately, I watched as she scooted over and buried herself in my side, with her head in the crook of my neck. I began to hear the snoring again which meant that she was sleeping now. I sighed and relaxed around her, let my arm curl around her waist and pulled her to my side. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

_**Pan's POV**_

The sunshine shown through a window in the room I was sleeping in, I knew it wasn't my room since I had always closed my blinds before I went to sleep so there would be no sun shining through, and plus the sun rose in the opposite direction of my window. I felt warmth around me and figured it was my blanket until it grew tighter around my waist. I stretched as I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with the sleeping figure next to me. What the heck was I doing in Trunks house? I quickly looked down to see that I was still dressed in my office clothes, thank dende, we didn't do anything. I sighed as I watched his sleeping form carefully, he was so cute when he was sleeping. I noticed the tightness around my waist was his arm that was latched to my hip, I smiled as I placed my hand over his. I know I promised myself I wouldn't spend the night with him because I didn't trust him, but since I slept over his house last night, and next to him, and he still didn't do anything with me, it had proved to me that he had turned over a new leaf and changed from his old ways. I smiled as I quietly leaned up and kissed his lips, not waking him, I slid out of his grasp and decided to borrow his shower. After I took a shower, I walked out into his room, seeing he was still asleep, I walked over to his drawers to find a shirt to borrow, right now I was walking around in my underwear. I soon found a large white shirt with Capsule Corp written on the front, I quickly put it on and ran downstairs. The least I could do for Trunks was to make him breakfast. So I got to work on an extra-large breakfast for him.

**Trunk's POV**

I felt like something was missing next to me and slowly opened my eyes to find Pan gone. I started to panic a little until I smelt something cooking. I hesitated about getting out of bed for a second and then heard something shatter. I ran downstairs and around the corner into my kitchen to find Pan in one of my shirts squatting to pick up broke glass from the ground. I watched as she picked up the large pieces and cleaned the mess. On the table she had platters and platters of food, once she threw away the mess and turned towards me.

"Oh Trunks, Good Morning, I didn't even hear you walk in!" She said to me as I smiled, she really did look cute in my shirt. She placed more food on the table and went back to the stove. I walked pass the table and behind her, placing my arms around her waist and laying my chin, gently on her shoulder.

"Good Morning, my princess!" I whispered into her ear and kissed her neck as I felt her tense under my touch.

"Trunks, you're distracting me, I'm tryna finish breakfast!" She whined as I kissed her neck one last time and went to the fridge.

"Ok breakfast is ready, so sit down and eat already, I gotta get home before Bra realizes I'm gone." Pan said sitting down as I joined her.

"Thanks pan for breakfast!" I said as I started eating.

"No I should be the one to thank you, even though I slept over, and with you, you still didn't do anything with me, even though I was in a vulnerable position, if that didn't gain my trust, I don't know what would!" She said with a smile as I stared at her in shock.

"Wait, you trust me now?" I asked in disbelief as she nodded to me.

"Yes, but don't make me regret it ok?" She told me as I smiled

"Thanks panny for giving me a chance!" I thanked her.

"Oh yah, I borrowed your shower and a shirt, I hope you don't mind?" She said from across the table.

"Of course I don't, but I won't be washing that shirt for a while, just so it still has your scent on it!" I said as I watched her blush.

"Trunks, you're such a weirdo!" She told me as I nodded in an agreement to her.

"Well imma change back into my suit and get home, ok?" She said as she got up and grabbed the dishes from the table and began to wash them. I stood up and stopped her hand.

"I got it panny, just get home before my sister notices!" I said smiling down at her as she smiled back. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently as she smiled and ran up the stairs. I began to wash the dishes when I felt small arms encircle my waist and then a kiss to my bare shoulder blade.

"Trunks, I'll see you later ok? Remember I'll call you when your sister is gone, ok?" She told me as I quickly turned in her arms, catching her lips in a kiss before she could disappear. I soon let go and watched her slowly exit my kitchen.

"Love you!" She said as she turned the corner.

"Love you too!" I yelled as I heard my pent house door close. This was the beginning of the perfect relationship that should have started a long time.


	22. Sneaking Home to Bra

_**CHAPTER 22: Sneaking Home to Bra**_

_**Pan's POV**_

I flew at full speed towards our penthouse and snuck in my window before I heard bra knocking on my door, I quickly ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I heard my room door open.

"Pan?" I heard her ask into my empty room.

"I'm in here Bra, just getting a shower before our big day!" I shouted through the door.

"Oh ok, well our dresses just arrived so I'll put it on the bed ok?" She said as I heard her place the plastic wrapping and dress on my bed.

"Ok thanks!" I said sighing

"Oh by the way we have a hair and makeup appointment down town at noon, so be ready!" She scolded me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes your majesty!" I said through the door as I heard her snort and leave the room. I soon jumped in the shower and cleaned off Trunks scent, knowing Bra would recognize it the second it hit her nose. After standing in the shower for about an hour, I finally got out and dressed into some tight fitting sweat pants and a spaghetti strap top and went down stairs.

"Morning!" I said as I entered the kitchen to find bra sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Morning!" She answered smiling at me., I knew something was up.

"What?" I asked as I watched her stare at me walking over to the coffee maker and pouring a cup.

"Oh nothing, where were you last night?" She asked as I choked on my coffee.

"W-what a-are you talking about?" I asked with an obvious stutter as I wiped my chin.

"Oh don't play stupid with Pan, your Ki wasn't home till this morning?" She said with a smile as I blushed.

"I was out!" I said as I took a seat across from her at the table.

"Yes I knew that, but where were you?" She asked me as she stared across the table and smiled.

"Somewhere?" I said through my teeth as I blushed.

"Oh, you were with your date, weren't you?" She said edging me on.

"Ok you caught me, I was with my date ok, but we didn't do anything, ok! I called him from the hospital yesterday and I was too tired to drive home, so I called him and asked him to drive me home, but he took me to his place and that's where I spent the night, ok? But we didn't do anything!" I said as I watched her eyes grow and her smile also.

"Uh-huh, so who is he?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Someone, you'll find out at the party tonight!" I said quickly standing up and running up to my room. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever until I heard my cellphone vibrating on my dresser. I quickly stood up and walked over to it and picked it up. It was Trunks. I smiled and answered.

"Morning!" I said with a smile.

"Hey, I was checking that you made it home safely and to see if my sister caught you?" He asked amused as I plopped myself on to my bed sighing.

"Yah she caught me, when I thought she didn't she asked where I was all night, that she felt my Ki come home this morning." I told him as I heard him laugh.

"Oh so what did you tell her?" He asked amused again.

"She knew I was out with my date, then she started asking who you were and I told her to find out tonight!" I said with a smile as I thought of everyones surprised faces.

"Yah, it will be, well I just called to see if you were ok, but I guess I should let you go and get ready!" Trunks told me as I nodded.

"Ok, well I'll call you tonight, love yah, bye!" I told him as I hung up just as Bra knocked on my door.

"Yes, bra?" I said as she walked into my room.

"The limo will be here in about 10 minutes so get ready!" She scolded me as I nodded and went into my closet. I pulled out an orange sundress and put it on, grabbing my purse and sunglasses I ran out of the room and downstairs just as Bra called me.

"Oh, I was just about to call for you!" Bra said with a smile as I snorted.

"Well I'm here now, so let's go!" I said as we made it downstairs to the lobby and out the door to meet our limo. We went to 2 separate salon's for our hair and makeup. This was going to be a long morning.


	23. Ball Gone Wrong

_**CHAPTER 23: Ball gone wrong**_

With my hair, I got my hair curled with some extensions, and had the woman pin it up so it was that some of the curls were hanging down my back and around my face. And my makeup was simple, and slightly matching my dress. By the time we got back to that house, it was 5:15, which meant that we were behind time. I didn't get ready yet and was still walking around the house in my sundress when Uncle Goten knocked on the door. Since Bra was still getting ready I answered it.

"Hey….Panny? why aren't you ready yet?" He asked as he walked in.

"Wow, Uncle Goten, you clean up good!" I said smiling as I tugged on his tux collar.

"Thanks, Its Armani!" He said with a smile as he sat on the couch.

"Well I'm waiting till Bra leaves to get ready, my date will be here around 5:50 to pick me up!" I said with a smile.

"Oh yah, I forgot to ask who…." I interrupted him.

"Don't, like I told everyone else, they have to find out tonight, it's a surprise!" I said with a smile as I sat next to him.

"Bra, Uncle Goten is here!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled from her room. Uncle Goten turned around and I saw his jaw drop. I did have to admit, she was beautiful as usual. They embraced each other as she made her way down the stairs, after I took a few pictures of them, on Bra's request, they were out the door before I knew it. I ran upstairs and grabbed my cellphone from my bag.

"Trunks she's gone!" I said into the phone when I heard him pick up.

"Ok, I'm on my way up!" He said as I smiled.

"Just let yourself in, I'm still getting ready!" I told him before I hung up and grabbed my dress out of the closet. I took off my sundress and stepped into my ball gown. I pulled it up and zipped it up, and slowly sat on my bed as I put on my black pumps and earrings. When I was done, I stood in my full body mirror and smiled. I heard my front door open and close. I sensed Trunks Ki walk into the living room and sit down. I guess it was time to go, I grabbed my purse and made my way in the hallway towards the stairs.

"Trunks?" I called down the stairs.

"Yah, I'm here, are you ready?" He called up to me.

"Yah!" I said as I made my way down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step, Trunks stood up from the couch and turned around. His jaw hit the ground with a thud as he eyed me from the tips of my toes to the tip of my head. Thank goodness I was wearing enough blush so he couldn't notice the blush radiating from my cheeks. He slowly made his way over to me as I smiled up at him.

"WOW! Panny you're gorgeous!" he said with a smile as he leaned in a kissed me. I blushed more as I held onto the collar of his tux when he pulled away from the kiss.

"You're handsome as always!" I said as I tippy toed up and kissed him again. I pulled away from him and smiled at him as he placed his hands on my hips.

"I don't plan on sharing you tonight!" He whispered in my ear as I laughed.

"Ok but you're gonna have to be the one to tell those men no!" I said teasingly as I began to exit the penthouse. We made our way down to the lobby, and into a Bentley limo that was waiting for us outside. Driving to Capsule Corp, The entire time Trunks stared at me, I know he didn't think I could see him but every once in a while I could feel his eyes on me, I just smiled. I was getting really nervous as we waited in line a block away from Capsule Corp, and started fidgeting. I felt a hand on mines, and turned to see Trunks hand tangling with mine, I looked up to him and smiled.

"There's no reason for you to be nervous, you look beautiful!" He said as I blushed.

"Thanks Trunks!" I said as he kissed my hand. Soon enough we pulled up to the front of capsule corp where the paparazzi, and both our families stood waiting our arrival, little did they know our arrival would be at the same time. They obviously could tell that this was Trunks limo, so the reporters all became agitated and tried to push through the line of police officers and security guards.

"Ok I'll go out first and then I'll help you out, ok?" Trunks told me as he leaned in a kissed my cheek. The driver opened the door for Trunks as Trunks fixed his tux and got out. The camera's were flashing non-stop as everyone was yelling questions at him. I could see my family and his waiting on the side to see who he had brought. I was really nervous as I sat there waiting for him. Soon his hand reached into the limo and waited for mines, I took one last breath and placed my hand gently in his, he leaned down to get a look at me and smiled.

"It's time!" He told me as I smiled and nodded towards him. He helped me out of the car as the flashes took over my vision, I smiled at everyone's shocked face especially our families. We stood there with his hand around my waist and mine around his, letting the reporters have their photos of us, then we made our way towards the house. I stopped halfway and decided to answer a few questions that I knew the paparazzi were begging to ask.

"Ms. Son? When did you and Mr. Briefs become an item?" a reporter asked as I laughed and looked up at Trunks.

"For about a week now!" I said with a smile as Trunks tightened his grip on me.

"Ms. Son? Who are you wearing?" Another reporter asked me.

"I bought my dress from a close friend called Romario!" I said knowing Romario probably just had a heart attack that I just mentioned his name on national television, well I owed him for the work he did.

"Ms. Son? How is production on the cure going for you and the company?"

"Production is on schedule and the cure should be arriving at the hospitals here within the next few days, every where else the medicine should be there within the week." I said with a smile towards the reporters. We took a few more pictures and finally made our way into the huge hall. Of course Bulma went overboard with the decorations as usual, beautiful flowers everyone and lights, every kind of colored lights. Trunks grabbed onto my hand and dragged me onto the middle of the dance floor quickly. We finally stopped and he pulled me close against his chest and put his arms around my waist and began to dance. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into those aqua blue eyes that I loved from the day I first saw them.

"Why did you drag me out here, all you had to do was ask?" I whispered into his ear as I leaned into his chest. I heard a fluttering noise coming from inside his chest, it was almost a purring noise. I looked up at him a little confused. He just smiled down at me and placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"It's because our families were looking for us, and now they can't find us!" he said with a smile as he spun me and dipped me. It took me by surprise so I gasped a little at the gesture. He looked down at me and smiled placing a kiss at the base of neck, I shivered.

"Trunks stop teasing me!" I said flirtatiously as I leaned back into his chest, being sure to rub against his manhood just enough. I heard the purring sound again and knew I was teasing him now.

"Well you know panny, I don't have to be teasing you, we could get out of here and head back to my house!" He suggested as I actually thought about it and quickly shook the thought from my head, as he smiled at my reaction.

"Maybe after we mingle and greet some of the guest!" I whispered into his ear as I felt his excitement grow. He looked down at me in shock as I winked placing a small kiss on his chin. He squeezed me tighter as I rolled my eyes. We soon heard someone clear their throat and I hesitantly turned around to see the shocked face of Bulma and the pissed faces of Goten and Bra.

"Hey guys, there you are! We were looking for you!" I said sheepishly as Trunks held me around my waist protectively.

"Yah sure, we saw you take off the second you stepped in the hall!" Bra said rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe you and Trunks are together?" Bulma said with an excited smile on her face.

"Yah me neither!" Bra said annoyingly, as I past her apologetic smile.

"I'm so happy for you son, you finally have someone perfect for you!" Bulma said grabbing Trunks into a suffocating hug. Bra saw an opening and grabbed me and dragged me out of the hall with Uncle Goten on my heels. When we finally left the hall we walked to a free table in the back yard and sat down.

"SO panny? When did this all start, and why didn't you tell me?" Goten asked as I sighed, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Maybe about a week ago, but we only made it official yesterday. And the reason I didn't tell anyone was one I wanted it to be a secret and two, you guys wouldn't agree with me being with him after what had happened when we came home!" I said with my head low, deep inside they were my 2 best friends and they deserved to know.

"I'm sorry guys, it wasn't like I didn't want to tell you, it's just I didn't know how you were going to react?" I said softly as I felt someone pull me into a hug, it was Bra.

"I'm happy as long as you are, but if my brother pulls that crap again, I get first hit at him." Bra said softly to me as I hugged her back. She released me and I was immediately pulled into another hug by my uncle.

"I'm just happy you have someone who will treat you will the respect you need, I hope, and if he does pull that crap again, I'll beat Bra to him!" Goten told me whispering the last part to me, and only for me to hear. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks guys!" I said quickly wiping a tear that had tried to escape. I stood up and fixed my dress.

"Well I better go look for him, before he starts hurting someone!" I said as Goten laughed and nodded. I made my way to the door but before going in I noticed something from the corner of my eyes. The GR, it was on. I quickly looked in to the hall to see where Trunks was and found him still talking to his mother. I looked around and took off towards the GR. Vegeta was in it, I knocked on the door and soon enough I heard it turn off and the door opened to show a very sweaty and beat up Vegeta.

"Hey veggie! Is the party that boring?" I asked as I stepped in.

"Hey brat, you know I hate Bulma's blasted gatherings!" Vegeta growled as he closed the door behind me.

"So did you hear?" I asked as I turned around.

"Yes, I'm glad that my son finally had the brains to be with someone who is worth his time, and worthy of being part of this family!" He told me with a smirk

"Thanks veggie, well I just came to check on you, so I better head back to the party before your brat has a heart attack when he can't find me!" I said chuckling.

"Hey brat, are you still keeping up with your training?" He asked from behind me as I got a bad feeling in the back of head and quickly ducked before a fist went flying into the door in front of me. I looked back at him with a smirk.

"I see you have, good!" He said with a smirk.

"Geez, vegeta you didn't have to do that, what happens if I didn't get that weird feeling and duck, you would have cracked me in the back of my head!" I said quickly composing myself as Vegeta looked at me confused.

"Weird feeling?" He asked confused

"I don't know, I just had a weird feeling when your fist was flying at me, something told me to duck and I did!" I said trying to explain as best as I could

"Ah, I see, you have the intuition of a true saiyan warrior!" He said proudly as I stared at him confused

"Some warriors back on vegeta-sei were blessed enough to have a very accurate intuition during war, fights and life, it's no wonder you have it, well get back to my brat, I can feel his agitated Ki!" He said rolling his eyes as I laughed and waved to him and headed back towards the hall. The minute I stepped into the hall a man walked up to me and blocked my way.

"Evening, could I ask the young lady to have a dance?" He asked me nicely, I wanted to tell him no but I didn't want to be rude. So I nodded and placed my hand in his as he dragged me onto the dance floor. There was something familiar about this man's voice but I wasn't paying any attention to it. Finally we came to a stop and he turned to face me, those eyes looked so familiar but his hair I've never seen before, that dark blue hair? He smiled at me as I stared at him, there was something familiar about him, and it was leaving an uncomfortable feeling in me. He placed a hand on my hip and the other in my free hand, I placed one hand on his shoulder and one in his hand. We began to spin and twirl with the music, at that time I didn't pay attention to him, instead I was looking around the room to find Trunks, I couldn't find him, but I could sense him somewhere close. We stopped spinning enough for me to look around, I soon found him dancing with a blonde that had her hands all over him, but his weren't. My rage began to take over as I tried to compose myself. I saw Trunks eyes shoot up and Bra and Goten run in and began to search, I knew they all felt my anger rise. Trunks turned to me, and the look of shock in his eyes turned to that of pure rage, I knew he was mad that I was dancing with a guy but he was with another woman. The man I was dancing with squeezed my hand tighter as I turned to face him.

"Are you alright?" He asked me nicely, I just took a breath and nodded, I felt bad that I was dragging him into this, and that I wasn't even paying attention to him as we danced so I gave him another one. He smiled at me as I smiled back at him. I could still feel Trunks anger rising but I didn't understand if he was doing the same thing.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked me as he spun and dipped me.

"Sure" I said nicely with a smile

"You're a beauty!" He told me proudly as I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks!" I said looking away and towards Trunks angry face. I made a face that said what's the problem if you're doing it too? But he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the man I was dancing with. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The man asked me as I faced him.

"Oh him, yah! He just gets a little jealous when I'm dancing with other guys!" I said laughing.

"I see, I don't blame him I wouldn't want someone to steal you from me!" He said as I stared at him shocked as he laughed. Soon the song was done and I was about to walk away but was held back by a hand in mines. I turned to him shocked that he would do something like this.

"Um excuse me?" I said as I looked down at my hand in his.

"I need to talk to you?" He asked me as I stared at him confused.

"Um you want an interview or something you need to book me with my assistant Justin!" I said trying to get away but was pulled back to him this time. He pulled me so hard that I ran into his chest. I was really starting to get pissed off and my Ki was really showing it. I watched as my father, grandfather, vegeta, uncle and bra eyes shot to me, I was wishing they would come over here and do something before I had to do something about it. I was about to when I saw a hand come from behind me and grabbed his wrist tightly. I saw the pain on his face as he let go and there was now a hand around my waist pulling me in the opposite direction, and right into something else. I looked up to see the pissed face of Trunks still holding onto the man's wrist, soon everyone joined us circling him.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Um let's see, how about this bastard trespassing!" Trunks growled as he held me closer to him.

"Hey don't call one of our guests that!" I said yelling at Trunks.

"Panny you really are ignorant!" He said down to me as I took that as an insult.

"Dear you are!" My father said this time.

"Why don't you tell pan who you really are?" Vegeta growled from behind us. I looked at the man confused as he rolled his eyes and smiled, putting his hand through his hair.

"Why don't you, you seem good at tattle telling!" The strange man spat at Trunks.

"Panny, tell me you don't recognize him? But instead of his blue hair, picture dark red!" Trunks said in a whisper as I pictured the man in dark red hair. My heart sunk as I lost feeling in my legs and almost collapsed as Trunks caught me letting go of the man's arm.

"Panny! Are you ok?" Trunks asked me as I nodded and rubbed the side of my head. I looked up to the man in disbelief.

"Kage?" I asked as the man smiled and nodded towards me. I felt my heart break and the tears were now on the verge of overflowing. Thank goodness my father, grandfather and uncle noticed, and began to escort Kage away from me. I was holding on to my chest as I stared at the ground in pain, shock and surprise. Before Kage was out of hearing range he spoke loud enough for all saiyans to hear over the music.

"Panny I'll be back for you, I will find you and make you mine again!" I broke down this time as Trunks quickly picked me up into his arms and ran out of the room before anyone could notice and into the flower garden in the backyard. When we were finally alone Trunks dropped to the ground and held me to his chest as I cried my eyes out, it hurt so bad to see him again and in disguise. Trunks arms around me tightened as he slipped a bracelet on my arm and his, I already knew what they were, he didn't want anyone to find us out here. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest without holding back. He just stroked my hair and rubbed my back, every now and then kissing my head. After about 30 minutes of crying I began to calm down, I was down to sniffling by now, I shifted in Trunks arms so that I was now cradled in his lap.

"Panny, I'm sorry the night ended like this, it was supposed to be a perfect night and it was ruined!" He said as he wiped the leftover tears from my cheeks.

"Panny look at me?" He asked as I slowly bent my head backwards to look into his serious eyes.

"You have nothing to cry about! Ok? I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere! I will never let him take you from me, or anyone for that fact, you are mine and no one else's! But if he were to find a way to get to you, I promise you that I will get you back no matter what, and that he will pay deeply for doing that, even if it means me killing him!" He told me as I nodded, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips. A part of me didn't want to stop kissing him, it just felt so right and safe at the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me so I could deepen the kiss. I knew I took him by surprise when I saw the look on his face but I didn't care, this was something that I needed right now. I could tell he hesitated for a bit but soon gave in and wrapped his arms around my waist. Before long I broke the kiss and stared up to him. I was extremely drowsy from the emotional stress and the long work days.

"Trunks can we leave?" I asked through a yawn. He smiled down at me.

"Sure, do you want me to take you home?" He asked as I shook my head no.

"Well where do you want me to take you? Your parents?" He asked as I shook my head no again.

"I wanna stay at your house tonight!" I said with a smile as I saw the shocked look on his face, that disappeared in an instant and turned to that of a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded. He held me against his chest as we shot into the air. Within no time we had made it back to his house. With me still in his arms, he unlocked the door and took me to his room, he gently laid me on the bed as I sat up. He was about to leave the room to sleep on the couch when I stopped him.


	24. My Second Night at Trunks LEMON

**CHAPTER 24: My second Night at Trunks**

"Um Trunks could you do me a favor?" I said as I stood up facing my back towards him.

"Sure what do you need?" He asked as he stopped at the door and turned around to face me. By now he had taken his tux jacket off, his bowtie was gone and his dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top.

"Um do you mind unzipping me?" I asked embarrassed as I pointed to the zipper on my back .I saw the shocked look from across the room and heard him gulp as he made his way over to me. I felt his fingers on my back as he grasped onto the zipper. Without warning, he heaved the zipper all the way down in a matter of seconds, and without thinking the dress dropped to my ankles leaving me standing there in my lacy black panties and my matching strapless bra, but I was not embarrassed being like this in front of him. I noticed he never left the room or turned for that matter after it happened. So I slowly turned to face him, he had a smile on his face as he looked me up and down.

_**Trunks POV**_

My heart started to pound like a bass drum when she asked me to unzip her. For some odd reason I was nervous to do it, and in the pit of my stomach there were butterflies. I knew she needed help so I swallowed loudly and made my way over to her. How was it possible for someone to be gorgeous from the back? Everything about the way she was standing was sending electric currents through my veins. I gently grabbed on to the top of the zipper and took one last breath before I yank it down in one quick movement. I figured she would be holding her dress by now, that's why I did it so quickly but as I straightened up the dress fell to the floor around her feet. I quickly looked away blushing, figuring that she would get mad at me peeping on her, but she never bent over to get it so I turned to her confused at first. Then her body came into view and my hormones were on overload. She was beautiful, this was a side of her I only saw in my dreams and here she was standing in front of me like it was a normal thing. I smiled as I realized she did not care what I saw, that she was comfortable around me. I watched as she slowly turned around and smiled back at me. I didn't know what she wanted me to do at this point, but we stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. My heart was fluttering in my chest as I looked her up from her toes to the tip of head, she blushed as she watched me do this. I loved this side of pan, the bashful and shy side was the side of her that I was the only one that saw it.

"Trunks I wanna…..!" Pan began to say to me in a shaky voice as I tried to figure out what she was trying to say.

"What do you want pan?" I asked as I reached my hand up and gently grazed her cheek smiling.

"you!" She said softly, but I heard it and it took me by surprise. I wasn't sure if I heard what I thought I heard so I knew I had to ask her again before I could make my move. But by then I could smell her arousal filling my bedroom, I sniffed the air and squeezed my eyes shut, it was driving me crazy.

"What?" I asked through a growl with my eyes closed. I then got my answer when I felt her body against mines and her lips on my own. My hormones took over as I hungrily attacked her lips, she moaned into the kiss as I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist. Her scent of arousal grew more as our activity intensified. I carried her over to my bed quickly and laid her down. We broke apart for a couple seconds just so she could get comfortable. I then straddled her waist and stared down into her lust full eyes and smiled. I leaned over and began to leave butterfly kisses down her neck and stopping at the stop where her shoulder and neck met. I growled into her skin as she arched her back, I licked the spot and continued my way down her chest stopping at her bra. I looked up into her eyes as she smiled.

"May I?" I asked as I nodded to the bra.

"Please!" She begged as I grabbed at it and ripped it off. She was beautiful. I kissed down her valley as she arched her back again letting out a moan as I attacked her breasts.

"Trunks!" She moaned louder as I switched to the other breast. When I was done there, I continued my way down, kissing her well-toned abs one by one stopping at the hem of her underwear.

"Pan are you sure?" I asked out of breath as she nodded. I grabbed on to the edge of the underwear and ripped it off just like the bra. I sat up and stared down at the goddess between my legs. She was beautiful, no let me take that back, she was gorgeous! I could tell she was a little embarrassed by the sudden blush in her cheeks, I just smiled down at her as she took me by surprise flipping me over onto my back. Before I could register what was happening, I was the one moaning her name as she kissed down my neck. She showed no mercy to my new dress shirt or pants and ripped them off with ease as the buttons went flying across the room. I smiled at her eagerness; she kissed down my chest as I tensed at every touch. It was driving me crazy. She kissed every one of my abs as I grunted at the touch, soon I felt her tongue dip in and out of my belly button driving me insane. But what she did next drove me off the edge. She bit on to the hem of my boxers and pulled them down with her teeth, I moaned through the whole thing. When I felt the boxers disappear from my legs, I looked down at her shocked face as she stared at my manhood.

"Geez Trunks, I see saiyans are well-endowed!" She said to me with an evil smirk as I nodded with a smile. I watched as she dipped her head and caught my manhood in her mouth. It was so warm, that it was making my blood boil, before I knew it I was panting and moaning her name loudly as she moved faster. I could feel it building up inside as she sped up, it was coming soon but I wanted to come with her. I grabbed on to her and rolled over. She was shocked I could tell, so I leaned into her ear and whispered.

"I want to come with you!" I said huskily into her ear as I heard a growl come in her chest. I positioned myself between her legs , but not entering before I could warn her.

"This may hurt!" I warned her as she nodded and held onto my shoulders for dear life. I slowly put my manhood into her as far as I could go, I soon found her barrier. I looked down at her and nodded as I pulled out and thrusted back in breaking her barrier. She screamed in pain as I lowered my lips on hers to muffle her scream. I didn't move for a while, not wanting to hurt her anymore. After a while I began to feel her hips buckling up to meet mines, I took that as indication that she was fine now. I started off slow as I heard her breathing turn to that of agitated, she began to moan my name again as I picked up speed.

"Trunks faster!" She said as she held on to the sheet around her. I obeyed her command and went faster. Soon enough I could feel my climax building up and her walls tightening around me, I knew it wouldn't be long. The house was now full of our panting's, moaning and name calling as I continued. Before long a rush of blood flowed through me like a raging river, as I climaxed throwing my head back and growling, something took over me and I leaned forward biting pan in the same spot I licked earlier. I heard her scream from the pain in her shoulder and from her climaxing with me, and then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as she sunk her K9's into my shoulder. It felt amazing, it wasn't painful, if anything it heighted the pleasure of my climax as I moaned her name, filling her with my seed. I collapsed on her, well not on her but next to her as we both caught our breaths. I saw that her shoulder was still bleeding and reached over and licked the blood clean off of her shoulder as she giggled.

"You know what this means right?" I asked her as she smiled and nodded.

"Your mine, and I'm yours!" She told me as I smiled and nodded in agreement. I pulled the sheet up and over us as she cuddled into my chest, with my arms protectively around her.

"Good night panny, I love you!" I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too!" She whispered to me as we fell asleep peacefully.

_**Pan's POV**_

I was woken up by the warmth of the sun on my face, I slowly stretched my sore muscles from the previous night. I felt around for Trunks but found him gone, until I could smell something cooking. I slowly sat up in bed as I took in my surroundings, my underwear and bra were ruined, but I made up for it when I tore his new dress pants and shirt. I smiled as I wrapped myself in the sheet and stood up. I collected all the torn clothes and put it in a pile on his dresser. I couldn't walk around the house in a sheet, I needed something to wear, then I noticed his torn shirt in my hand, only some of the buttons were missing, so I dropped the sheet and put the shirt on, buttoning the few buttons that were still in use and then borrowed one of his boxers. I walked in to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, my makeup was ruined and my hair was a mess. I leaned closer and pulled down the collar to the shirt and stared at the teeth marks in my neck, it made my heart sing to see that it wasn't a dream. I then noticed that I still had the bracelet on and hesitated to take it off, after a while I decided to keep it on. I borrowed some mouth wash, and washed the makeup off my face, then pulling out one of his combs and pulled it through my hair. Finally I was washed up and ready to head downstairs, when I got to the top of the stairs, I could hear voices downstairs, I only recognized Trunks but the other 2 voices I didn't, I know I shouldn't walk down there dressed like this, so I ran back into the room and grabbed out my cellphone. I had missed calls from Bra, and Goten but they could wait till later, I found Trunks number and pressed send. I heard his cell ringing downstairs.

"Yes?" He asked happily

"Um who's down there?" I asked confused

"Oh it's just some of my old buddies from the university who stopped into say hi!" HE said as I sighed. I then heard them asking who he was talking to.

"Hey Trunks, is that your girlfriend?" I heard one of them ask.

"Yah,so?" He said playfully.

"Well we wanna meet her, tell her to come over!" The other voice asked as Trunks came back to me.

"They wanna meet you? Is that ok?" He asked me as I growled.

"Um not really, I only in your dress shirt and your boxers, is that ok with you?" I asked confused as I heard him laugh.

"Yah it's fine, just come down, don't worry their not all that bad!" Trunks said reassuringly, I sighed and agreed as I hung up the phone. I went back to the stairs and began to slowly walk downstairs. I made it downstairs now all I had to do was walk down the hall to the living room. I walked into the kitchen first and grabbed a cup of coffee, and took it with me.

"So is she coming?" I heard one of his friends ask

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she should be here any second now!" He said with an amused voice. I walked back into the hallway and continued till I was around the corner from them. I took one last breath and stepped out from behind the corner, from where I was I could only see Trunks who was facing in my direction, his friends backs were the only thing I could see. Trunks looked up to me and smiled as his friends turned around and smiled.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully as Trunks came to my side putting his arm around my waist and bending down to kiss me. I looked up at the blushed cheeks of his 2 friends as they stared at the clothes I was wearing.

"Ted, Jack this is Pan Son!" Trunks said introducing me, I reached out and shook both of their hands as they smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you, but why does that name sound so familiar?" Jack said as he let go of my hand and turned to Ted.

"Wait! Are you that scientist with the cancer cure?" Ted asked me as I smiled and nodded.

"Wow! Trunks you lucky dog you, you got one hell of a beautiful girlfriend and on top of that she's as famous as you with her cure!" Jack said playfully punching Trunks in the arm as I laughed.

"Yah, before you know it I'll be president and you'll be the janitor!" I said as his friends broke out laughing.

"Hey but I heard your name somewhere else before, not just for that?" Jack asked again as I looked up to Trunks with a smile.

"Wait! Son? The World Martial Arts Tournament Champion?" Jack asked me as I smiled at him and nodded.

"That's my grandfather, and the other winner Gohan is my father!" I said as I saw their faces drop.

"Damn Trunks, not only is she famous, and beautiful, but she probably could kick your ass with her hands tied behind her back!" Ted said laughing as I looked up to Trunks with a smile.

"Probably?" He said as I laughed alongside them.

After about 20 minutes of talking they finally left, I sprawled out on the couch when trunks walked them to the door, I was still hurting from last night. Soon I could feel a breath on my neck as I smiled.

"Morning beautiful!" Trunks said as I opened my eyes finding his face in front of mines. I smiled and leaned up enough to kiss him properly.

"Morning Handsome!" I said as we broke off.

"So you hungry?" He asked as I sat up on the couch, as if on cue my stomach growled, we both laughed.

"I take that as a yes!" Trunks said as we made our way to the kitchen. I didn't notice it the first time I came in here but the table was full of food, everything from pancakes to fruits to eggs, you name it, he had it. I stared in shock as he pulled open my seat and I sat down.

"Ok dig in!" Trunks said I as I quickly attacked the food with him. After we were done eating we moved back to the couch to watch some TV. I sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. While flipping through the channels, I saw a picture of me from last night and stopped.

"Ms. Pan Son and Mr. Trunks Briefs shocked the world last night when they showed up to Capsule Corps Annual Ball together, and if I might add they were so cute together!" The woman said as I snorted.

"She better say we were cute, I know where she lives!" I growled as Trunks laughed.

"Pan Son is no stranger to the paparazzi scene, her father being a world famous doctor and also a famous competitor in The World Martial Arts Tournament, and both of her grandfather's being well known. Goku Son, The World Martial Arts Tournament Champion 20 years running, and Mr. Satan. Now she is being recognized for her new invention which is sweeping the world by hospital, her Cancer Cure, also known as Jen's Cure is curing patients by the millions. It's no wonder Mr. Briefs is with her, who wouldn't wanna be?" The woman said as I rolled my eyes and chucked the remote at the TV. Trunks sighed and turned me around.

"Don't worry, I don't believe things I hear on the TV unless I see it for myself!" I said as he smiled and nodded. I got off his lap and began my way to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked from the couch.

"I need some clothes. I don't plan on walking around all day like this!" I said pointing to my clothes as I took off.


	25. My Proposal

**Chapter 25: My Proposal**

_**Trunks POV**_

When she was gone I pulled out my cellphone and called the number I hesitated to call.

"Gohan Son's office this is Michelle, How may I help you?" A woman answered

"Um yes, this is Trunks Briefs, could I please speak to Gohan?" I said professionally.

"Ah yes, right away Mr. Briefs!" She said putting me through.

"Gohan Son?"

"Hey Gohan it's me Trunks!" I said nervously

"Oh hey Trunks, hey thanks for taking care of my panny last night at the party, I'm glad shes with you and not that low life bastard!" Gohan growled as I sighed.

"Thanks, I think?" I said as Gohan began to laugh.

"Anyways, what did you need Trunks?" He said as he stopped laughing

"I needed to ask you a favor?" I asked nervously

"Sure anything, you name it!" Gohan said happily

"Well, I would like to ask Panny to marry me if that would be ok with you?" I said quickly as I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. The phone line was quiet for a while as I waited for Gohan to answer me.

"I would be honored to have you as part of the family!" Gohan's voice scared me so much that I jumped off the couch and landed on the floor.

"Really? You're ok with that?" I asked confused.

"Yah sure, I rather her with you then him!" He said referring to Kage.

"As long as she is with me, I won't let anything happen to her, and if he even thinks about coming near her, I will personally take care of him!" I said with a growl as Gohan grunted.

"That's for sure!" Gohan agreed with me.

"So when are you gonna ask her?" Gohan asked me

"Oh I was planning on taking her to dinner about a week from tonight, but don't tell anyone, this will be a secret between me and you, we will tell the rest of the guys at the annual Z-gang BBQ the following Tuesday, well if she accepts anyways!" I said as Gohan nodded.

"She'll accept, I know she will! Well anyways Trunks I better be heading out, I have a surgery to do in a few minutes so call me later with the details ok?"

"Yah I will, Thanks Gohan!" I said as we hung up, this was the start of something new. Now I was off to plan the perfect evening for her, but I needed the help of 2 other people. I grabbed my phone and ran into my room.

"Hey Trunks do you know where panny is?" Goten's voice came onto the phone line.

"Um yah about that, she kind of spent the night!" I said sheepishly knowing how protective he was of her.

"She WHAT!" He yelled into the phone.

"That's why I'm calling you, I need a favor!" I asked well more like begged.

"I don't know if you deserve a favor after you stole my niece!" He told me as I snorted.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me a week from tonight!" I quickly said before he could put any more opinions into our conversation.

"you WHAT!" He yelled again and continued "Gohan will forbid it!" He said sounding so sure of it.

"I already asked him and he said yes, so now will you help me!" I said annoyingly. The line was quiet for a while until I heard him sigh.

"Fine, if it's for my niece and since you did ask for Gohan's permission, then fine, what do you need?" He said more calmly now.

"I want you and bra to be there too when I do it, you two are our best friends, well excluding Marron and Uub but they won't be back from their honeymoon for a week." I said

"Um sure, I guess, but bra isn't with me right now, so I'll have to tell her later!" Goten began to say before I interrupted his train of thought.

"No I'll call her, I rather ask for myself if you don't mind."

"Ok that's cool so where are we meeting then?" He asked

"You remember that lookout point up above your dad guy's place, where we always snuck up to watch the sunrise and sunset?" I asked hoping he would remember

"That meadow on the cliff?" He asked

"Yah that's the one, meet there at 6:00, we should be arriving sometime around then, but hide, ok?" I said explaining. After I was done explaining to Goten I called my sister.

"Moshi Mosh?"

"Hey bra it's me!" I said nervously

"Trunks where the hell did you and pan disappear to last night? And where is pan?" Bra scolded me

"Bra this is an important phone call, I called for a favor!" I said seriously

"What do you want!" She asked in a growl

"Panny spent the night here if you must know!" I told her as I heard a some noise coming from downstairs, I knew pan was back so I had to make this fast.

"she WHAT!" Bra yelled at me through the phone.

"I know, I know, but anyways I'm gonna ask her to marry me a week from tonight, and I want you and Goten there since you guys are our best friends, I already talked to Goten, so I wanted you guys to meet us on the meadow on the cliff above Goku's house, you remember that spot when we were kids right?" I asked

"Yes dear brother, I remember the spot where we all use to sneak up to watch the sunrise and sunset, I'm not that dumb!" She said sarcastically as I smiled.

"Well anyways, meet there at 6, we'll be there after you ok, bye!" I said quickly as I could, just then I heard a small knock on my door and I knew it was her.


	26. Plan in Progress

**Chapter 26: Plan in progress**

The week flew by quickly and before I knew it was the morning of the special dinner and my proposal, here I was nervous as hell.

"Come in!" I said from the edge of my bed as I watched the door slowly open, there she stood, my soon to be fiancée, and mate. She was wearing a black sundress with a mini red jacket to cover her shoulders. She was beautiful as always but there was something different about her, it's was as if she had a glow to her now that I hadn't noticed before.

_**Pan's POV**_

I flew to his home in record time, landing on his porch, I opened the front door, expecting to find Trunks still on the couch where I left him 10 minutes ago but to my surprise I couldn't find him downstairs. And then I heard him talking upstairs, I thought someone was here but his Ki was the only one I quickly felt. I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom on the right and knocked.

"Come in!" The voice said from behind the door. I took a breath fixing my dress and my hair and opened the door slowly. He was facing me as he sat on the edge of his bed with his cellphone in his hands. He looked up to me and smiled.

"Hey" I said flirtatiously as I walked over to him, leaning in a kissing his lips while I scooted myself on to his lap.

"You look beautiful as always!" He whispered into my ear as he held me around my waist from the back. I just giggled as he kissed the mark on my neck and blew on it.

"Thanks, so who were you talking to before I came home?" I asked him as he shrugged him shoulders and sighed.

"Oh just some friends?" He said but I had a feeling in my stomach that was telling me he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Um-hmm!" I said not believing him entirely..

"So where are we going today?" I asked him as I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Well I wanna take you to dinner tonight if that's alright, but I need to meet with dad first, he wants a word with me!" Trunks told me and again I had a feeling in my stomach that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Ok well I was planning to go home for a bit so my mom and dad don't have a heart attack about not visiting anymore!" I said fixing my hair as I felt two arms around my waist. I smiled as I placed my hands on his; he rested his chin on my shoulder as we watched the waves roll in on the beach. He kissed my neck and let me go and headed for the shower.

"What time should I be ready by?" I asked as I heard the shower turn on.

"I'll pick you up at your place at about 5:45, oh and make sure you have a jacket?" He yelled back at me.

"OK, love you!" I yelled to him as I exited his room and made for my parents house. I flew to my parents house, and sensed my grandparents there also. I landed in the front yard, fixed my dress and hair as I walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I said as I opened the door and looked around into the empty living room.

"We're in here panny!" I heard my grandfathers voice call to me from the kitchen.

"Of course there in the kitchen!" I said as I rolled my eyes and slowly shut the door. I made my way to the kitchen and peeked around the corner to see both my parents, grandparents and uncle goten eating breakfast.

"Morning!" I said as I walked in and gave both my grandparents their hugs and kisses.

"Morning Panny! We were worried sick about you the night of the ball, we didn't know where you went, but then Trunks called us the morning after to let us know that you were ok!" My grandmother told me as I swallowed a lot louder than I was planning.

"He did?" I asked in disbelief as my mother nodded with a smile.

"Hey panny what are you up to today? Got any plans this morning?" My uncle asked as I shook my head no.

"Wanna spar a little this morning?" He asked as I shook my head eagerly, I haven't been able to spar since I've been home. My Uncle grabbed my arm eagerly and dragged me out of the house and into the GR in the back yard, this would be interesting.

_**Trunks POV**_

I waited for Pan to arrive at her parent's house; I grabbed a jacket and took off into the sky towards my parent's house. I had some questions about mating that I needed to ask my father and on top of that I wanted my father's blessing in return. I knew my father would most likely be in the backyard in the GR by now, so I landed there so my mother wouldn't hassle me to do anything, and of course the GR was on. I knocked on the door hesitantly, I don't know how many times I had done this and in return I would walk away with a bloody lip, black eye or a broken nose, so I waited for impact. I heard the GR turn off and the sound of my father growling, I took a hesitant step backwards as the door swooshed open, bringing a pissed off father into view.

"Brat you better have a good excuse for disturbing my spar session!" My father growled as I nodded and walked into the GR.

"Dad I need to talk to you about Pan?" I said as I saw the evil smirk appear on his face, I didn't like the look of that face.

"What?" I asked hesitantly as he just smiled larger.

"You mated with her!" He said taking me off guard, how did he know that. Then he spoke again, answering my question.

"Your scent in different, and you're not doing a good job of hiding that mark!" He said pointing my neck as I grabbed at the edge of my shirt and pulled it up.

"Finally!" I heard my father say as he threw his hands in the air. I just looked at him confused and continued.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about mating, like what to expect? I only know the little details that you told me as a kid!" I told him as I put my hand through my hair.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, if you ask me again, I'll beat the shit out of you for annoying me with these damn questions, you understand!" He growled as I quickly nodded.

"First your scent with change obviously, you will be able to feel everything she feels, when she's physically hurt or emotionally, at some point in the bond you now share with her, you will be able to read each other's minds, like what the woman and I do!" My father explained to me.

"Is that all?" I asked seriously

"Well there could a small chance that she might be with child?" My father said softly as it got harder to breath for me.

"WHAT!" I yelled in disbelief

"Don't yell in here boy, DAMN!" He said holding his ears as I slapped a hand over my mouth

"I said there 'could' be a small chance, I didn't say she was!" My father snapped.

"When I saw her this morning, she looked a little different to me, so that's why I'm asking!" I said softly as my father sighed.

"Well you should be able to tell, can you sense a change in her Ki?" My father asked

"I haven't even thought about doing that!" I said sheepishly as my father rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about boy!" My father growled again.

"No, I wanted to tell you that I plan on asking Pan to marry me tonight and I wanted your blessing!" I said as I saw the shocked look on his face.

"I'll tell you what I told Pan the night you broke her heart because of that dumb excuse of a human girlfriend of yours! I told her that I would not let that 'whore' taint my royal bloodline but she would be welcomed into my family anytime, she is a beautiful saiyan warrior, and a mighty strong one at that, she could probably take you and Kakkarot's youngest brat with her hands tied behind her, plus she taught my princess how to fight!" My father said proudly as I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks dad!" I said as I began to walk out of the GR before my father stopped me.

"Boy, word of warning, if you break Pan's heart again, she'll be the least of your worries, I'll get to you before Gohan even gets a turn!" My father spoke as I stopped in my footsteps and swallowed deeply in fear.

"Yes father, I won't ever hurt her again!" I said seriously as I took off into the sky. I was glad that I got that off my chest, I now headed to the jeweler that our family was extremely close with. I landed across the street in the park and walked across the street , thank dende the store was empty.

"Henry!" I yelled into the store as I heard someone coming from the back room. It was Henry, he was an old man in his 60's at least, my mother had been friends with him for a while, and this is where we always bought our jewelry. He came out of the back room and smiled at me.

"Morning Trunks! How are you?" He asked as he came around the counter and gave me a hug.

"I'm fine Henry, how have you been? I haven't been here in forever!" I said looking around the store at the obvious renovations.

"I'm still getting older but either than that I'm still the same!" He said to me as laughed together.

"I saw you on the news this morning Trunks, that's quite a beauty you got there!" He said as I blushed

"Yah she's great!" I said with a smile

"Thank her for me when you see her, her cancer cure, cured my wife, the doctor told us she had until tomorrow to live but your girlfriend there came out with the perfect antidote, and now the love of my life is cancer free!" He said as I nodded and smiled.

"I'm happy to hear the henry!" I said smiling

"So what can I help you with Trunks? Is there a ball or did your mother or sister send you here to buy them something?" Henry asked me as he made his way behind the counter and smiled at me.

"Actually I'm looking for an engagement ring?" I said as I smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"You're going to propose to her?" He asked with a smile as I nodded.

"Well congratulations then!" He said reaching over and shaking my hand.

"Thanks!" I said bashfully as I scratched the back of my head Son style, Damn those guys were really starting to wear on me, I cursed myself.

"So what exactly are you looking for since I know money is no question for you!" He said jokingly as I laughed.

"I want something that's gonna tell her how much I love her every time she looks at it!" I explained as Henry nodded to me.

"I think I just have the exact thing you're looking for in the back room, let me get it!" He told me as I looked around the room. He came back out with a black ring box and placed it in front of me. I opened it and my jaw dropped, it was perfect. It was a golden band with a bunch of small diamonds next to each other, I knew she didn't like jewelry all that much and that's why I didn't buy a ring with a huge diamond on it, this was perfect for her taste.

"This is perfect Henry!" I said as henry smiled at me.

"Will you be paying for it now, or should I just charge it?" He asked

"Just charge it to my credit card please!" I said as he took the ring and wrapped it. I thanked Henry and was on my way back home.

_**Pan's POV**_

This was going to be cake fighting my uncle, from what I heard from Trunks and my father, he hasn't kept up with his training since we left. We got into the GR and then I noticed my wardrobe.

"I probably shouldn't be fighting in dress!" I said as Goten rolled his eyes

"Yah I don't want Bra yelling at me for ruining your dress!" he said sarcastically. I got into the dressing room and changed into a pair of black spandex and came out. I noticed Goten stare and then blush.

"What?" I asked confused as I looked down at myself.

"Um, it's just that you're not a little brat anymore, you really are beautiful panny!" He told me as I smiled and blushed.

"Well you're as handsome as ever!" I said as I laughed as I made him blush.

"Ok enough of the mushy stuff, let's get started!" Goten said getting into a stance. We were in there for hours sparring until I accidently knocked him unconscious. I felt bad as I looked down at his battered body, he was pretty beat up. As for me, I had a few bruises here and there, and my muscles were sore for sure, and I had a pretty bad cut above my eye that was now bleeding into my eye. I ran towards the house to get a sensu bean for me and goten because I knew Trunks would be mad if I showed up to dinner like this. When I entered the kitchen my family stared at me.

"Panny what the hell happened to your face?" My father yelled getting everyone's attention as I reached above the fridge for the bag of sensu beans my father kept up there.

"Oh this it's nothing compared to Uncle Goten, he's kind of unconscious out back!" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"But don't worry he's fine, we were just sparring a bit and it got kind of out of control when he complained about me winning and cheating!" I told them snorting.

"Panny you know you're a lot stronger than the boys now, maybe you should take it easy on them for a while!" My grandfather said as I nodded.

"Sure grandpa!" I said taking a sensu bean and putting the bag back. I went back into the GR and gave the sensu bean to Goten and waited for him to wake up. Soon enough he sat up holding his head as he took in his surroundings.

"Damn pan, what the hell did you do to me?" He asked as he stood up stretching.

"Hey, you started it! I just finished it!" I said laughing; I then caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and shot off the ground.

"DAMN IT! It's 5:30 already!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag.

"Thanks Uncle for the spar, but I'm gonna be late for dinner with Trunks if I'm not ready in 15 minutes!" I said as I took off into sky and towards my home. I landed on my balcony and took off towards the shower. I took a quick shower and jumped out, put my hair in curlers and ran to my closet. By the time I got out of the shower it was 5:44, I went through my closet twice as fast, quickly pulling out my favorite Teal strapless dress that hugged the top half of my body down to my hips and then flared out. It wasn't short or long, it was perfect, as it went down to my knees. I pulled out my black heeled boots and sat down at my dresser. I put on some mascara, a little blush, and some eye liner, eye shadow to match my dress and lip gloss. When I was done with that, I took the curlers out of my hair, I pinned the top half of my hair up and let the rest flow down my back. Before long it was 5:45 and I sat in my room waiting to hear him knock on the door, but what happened next I didn't expect. I felt 2 hands cover my eyes as I jumped up and out of my skin. I turned around to find Trunks laughing while he held a bouquet of my favorite orange roses. I punched his arm as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Hi!" He said as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Hi to you too!" I said as I looked down at what he was wearing.

"You look beautiful tonight!" Trunks said as he spun me around.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself!" I said as he stopped spinning me. I sat back down at my seat and put my boots on. I stood up and smiled at him as he was now standing on my balcony overlooking the entire city. I walked up behind him and slapped his butt, making his jump.

"I'm ready!" I said as he smiled. He then got behind me and put a blindfold on me. At first I tried to fight it, but after time I gave up.

"What's with the blindfold?" I asked annoyed

"Tonight's a surprise, so I don't wanna ruin it!" Trunks told me as he scooped me up in his arms.

"Trunks why are you carrying me?" I asked as he grabbed my heavy jacket and threw it on me.

"I'm taking you somewhere special where you can't go with a car so just hold on and we'll be there soon, no peeking!" He told me as we took off into the air. About 15 minutes later I finally felt us losing altitude which meant we were landing. He gently placed me down on the ground and grabbed my hand, leading me somewhere. We stopped and he walked behind me untying the blind fold and letting it go. My heart dropped at the sight before me, it was our secret spot that we use to sneak to as kids, right now it was a perfect time to be here because the sun was just about to set. He had 2 small tables set up with 2 chairs at each, which made me a little confused. The tables were already full with food and were covered in candles. I began to cry as a familiar scent crossed my nose.

"Panny what's wrong?" Trunks asked me obviously confused

"It's beautiful but why do I smell Uncle Goten's horrible cologne!" I said holding my nose.

"Hey that's not nice!" I heard someone say from behind me as I turned around to find Goten and Bra. I smiled at them and gave them both a hug. But when I turned around I now found Trunks kneeling in front of me.

"Trunks what are you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice as the tears began to evade again, thank dende for waterproof mascara.


	27. Surprises of a Lifetime

**Chapter 27: Surprises of a lifetime**

"Panny, I love you more than anything in this world, I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. I will protect you, love you and comfort you when you need it. Panny will you do the great honor of marrying me?" He asked as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever saw. I looked down at the ring and then back up at his eyes, there were still some things that I was worried about when it came to me and him but this was something that I've wanted all my life. So as the tears escaped I looked over at Bra's crying face and back to Trunks. I smiled down at him and nodded yes. His eyes turned to that of pure joy as he smiled, sliding the ring on my finger and picking me up into his arms, pulling me into a passionate kiss. At this moment in time, there was only me and Trunks, nothing else matter to me except for the person in my arms. We continued to kiss until we broke apart from someone next to us clearing their throat; I pulled apart from Trunks and smiled at him.

"Congrats guys!" Bra said as she came and hugged me again, then hugging her brother. Soon Uncle Goten joined in the celebration but with a little more emotion than I was planning on.

"Oh I'm so happy for you panny!" He said through tears as he jumped me almost causing me to fall over if Trunks didn't catch me from behind. I knew how he must be feeling so I held him tight against my chest as he cried and cried with him. Soon enough he pulled away from me and I kissed his cheek.

"Since we're all here now, Bra would you mind being my maid of honor?" I asked as I saw the excited look in Bra's tear struck eyes lighten up.

"Are you kidding, of course? I would love to!" Bra said jumping up and down as she hugged me again.

"Bro, would you be my best man?" I heard trunks ask as Goten just nodded and shook his hand, me and bra just smiled at each other. Soon we all sat down to the dinner Trunks had out for us and spent the night talking and laughing about the past. Trunks carried me home that night, I couldn't stop smiling after what happened, and every once in a while I would sneak a peek up at Trunks to see that he was also smiling furiously. We parted ways that night with nothing but smiles and no regrets.

In the morning it was Monday and it was time for another day at work, I got up, took a shower and got ready for work as usual. Today I wore a black dress skirt that went from my hips to my knees. I wore a designer belt around my waist to hold my skirt there and to also compliment my narrow waist. I chose to wear my red silk blouse that I wore on the first day of work and my black and red pumps. The drive to work was normal as always, when I reached the building, I parked my SUV next to Trunks and got out. I walked in with my head held high as everyone greeted me like usual. I took the elevator up to my office and got out into the hallway towards Mel's office.

"Good Morning Ms. Son!" Mel greeted me as I smiled at her.

"Morning Mel, do I have any messages?" I asked as I grabbed my coffee from her hand, the newspaper, and my mail.

"Um yes Ms. Son, there was a delivery to your office this morning, which Mr. Briefs approved of. Your father called twice this morning, it sounded urgent. Doctor Central called to let you know that your interview will be on tonight at 5 on channel 57. And you have a bunch of fan letters on your desk!" She said as I smiled and nodded. I made my way over to the office as I read some articles in the newspaper. I walked into my office oblivious to the delivery made, until I walked over to my desk and put my things down and then looked up to see my office covered in balloons, orange roses and many small gifts. I stared at them confused, what the heck was going on? I walked over to one of the bouquets that I saw still had a small note attached to it. I quickly smelt my favorite roses before I ripped open the note and began to read it.

_**To my Beloved,**_

_**First of all, Happy Birthday! Yah I knew you would forget your own birthday, that's just the way it's always been since we were kids. You would remember everyone else's birthday but not yours. I have reservations at an Italian restaurant for lunch, so don't make any plans; you're stuck with me today. I'll come up and see you after my meeting is finished this morning, but until then enjoy the gifts around the room and the flowers.**_

_**Love you always**_

_**-T-**_

"How the heck could I forget my own birthday again!" I scolded myself out loud.

I smiled down at the note and looked around the room, there were so many flowers that they were on the floor also. I saw that there were about 3 gifts that weren't flowers and gathered them as I sat at my desk staring at them. I decided to begin on the smallest one. I slowly opened afraid of what it might be; it was a small capsule that had a small note next to it. I stared at the capsule confused and picked up the note.

_**Don't open this yet! You will find out during lunch what it is!**_

I smiled at the note and put the capsule into my purse and grabbed the next box that was a little larger in size. This time there were 2 capsules in it and I stared at another note next to it.

_**You'll find out later!**_

I was getting tired of not knowing what I was getting, what was the point of wrapping them if I was still guessing in the end. The last present was the biggest one yet, I couldn't even get it to my desk, and it just stood there next to my desk still wrapped in birthday wrapping. I stood up and ripped it opened, hoping that it wasn't a container full of capsules that I would have to guess some more. It was an old trunk, I stared at it confused and unlocked the buckles and opened it. My eyes grew and my jaw dropped as I saw the trunk full of beautiful dresses. I was so lost in thought that I almost keeled over when Mel's voice came over the intercom.

"Ms. Son?"

"Yes Mel?" I asked gasping for air.

"Ms. Briefs is here for you!" She told me as I sighed and sat down in my chair.

"Send her in!" I said as I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. The only sounds I could hear was the door opening and the gasping of Bra as she made her way towards my desk slowly. I peeked out of my eyes to see her staring at my trunk full of clothes drooling. I smiled as I sat up and leaned against my desk.

"Who gave you this?" She asked as she went through the rack of dresses.

"Guess?" I said as I rolled my eyes, bra could really be brainless sometimes.

"Wow! I can't believe my brother did all of this for you?" She said in disbelief as she sat on the other end of my desk.

"Anyways, I have something for you!" She said to me as I sighed.

"Bra you didn't have to get me anything!" I said as she passed me a small box. I just looked at it and then to Bra and smiled.

"It's from me and Goten! Happy Birthday Pan!" I smiled as I opened it to find a diamond tennis bracelet. I stared at it shocked as I slowly pulled it out of the box and placed it on my wrist and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile as I walked around the desk and hugged her tightly.

"I need to give uncle goten a hug too!" I said as she followed me out of my office and towards Goten's.

"Mel is Mr. Son in?" I asked as she nodded and I continued my travel towards his office. I knocked on the door and smiled at Bra.

"Come in!" He said as I quickly opened the door and was met by his smiling face from behind the desk. I made my way over to him.

"Oh there's the birthday girl!" He said as he stood up and met my hug. I held him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I see Bra gave you our gift!" Goten said with a smile as he examined it on my wrist.

"Yah, thank you so much, I love it!" I said with a enthusiastic smile.

"No problem, anything for my favorite niece!" he said tapping the top of my head as I swatted it away like a fly.

"Hey Uncle, do you know when Trunks meeting is supposed to be finished? I wanna thank him for his gifts too!" I said blushing

"Oh he got you a gift too?" Goten asked as he sat back down at his desk.

"More like gifts! You should see your nieces office, it's filled with orange roses and on top of that she got a trunk full of cute clothes that I haven't even seen before!" Bra said enraged as I rolled my eyes and goten snickered.

"Well it's about 10:30 right now, and his meeting was supposed to be at least 2 hours and he's been there since….about 9, so maybe within half an hour!" Goten explained to me as I plopped down on his couch and sighed.

"Mr. Son?" Mel's voice came on the intercom.

"Yes Mel?" He asked as I sighed louder

"Is Ms. Son there?" She asked as I shook my head no.

"Um well is there a problem?" Goten asked Mel.

"Her father is on line 4, and he insists on talking to her!" Mel said nervously, I don't blame her, when my father wanted something that he put his mind to it, he was like a different person.

"I'll take my brothers phone call, thank you Mel!" He said as he pick up Line 4 and put it on speakerphone for me and bra to hear.

"Hey bro, what's up!" Goten said with a smile.

"Ah! Can that damn bimbo not get the name right, I said Pan Son, not Goten Son!" My father said annoyed as I laughed and walked over to Goten's desk and sat next to the phone.

"Daddy, you don't have to be so mean to Mel!" I said into the speakerphone with a smile.

"Panny?" He asked confused

"Yes daddy, I was actually in Goten's office talking when you called so Mel transferred the phone call here!" I said as I heard him sigh.

"I see!" He said sounding calmer.

"So what's the big idea daddy?" I asked confused about his constant phone calls today.

"Well first of all I wanted to tell my baby girl Happy Birthday!" He said cheerfully as I smiled.

"Thanks dad!" I said sighing.

"And two, your mother wants to let you know that tomorrow's annual Z-gang BBQ is postponed until next week, everyone is surprisingly busy tomorrow!" He said with a lot less enthusiasm then I was expecting.

"OK daddy!" I said assuring him that I heard him.

"And thirdly, I wanted to know if I am expecting a son-in-law?" He asked as I stared at the phone, Goten and Bra confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked him confused.

"Did you say yes to Trunks?" He asked more to the point this time.

"Um yes daddy, but how did you know that?" I asked still confused

"He did ask me for my permission first, panny!" He scolded me as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well I did tell him yes daddy, we're planning on surprising everyone at the BBQ, since as of now only you, bra, goten and Vegeta know about it!" I said counting them on my fingers.

"Vegeta?" My father said confused.

"Yah, Trunks went to ask for his blessing also!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh that's good, well anyways I should let you get back to work. Grandma said to tell you to come over and visit more often, her and grandpa miss you!" He said as I sadly looked out the window.

"Tell them I'll see them at the BBQ!" I said reassuring him again.

"OK, I love you panny!" He said as I blushed and sighed.

"Love you too daddy, bye!" I said hanging up the phone and climbing off his desk and walked back to sit on the couch.

"Panny you don't look so good!" Bra said as she walked towards me and put a hand on my forehead.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, nothing too serious, just headaches and stomachaches, but it's not constant, it's off and on!" I said as I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Maybe you should get my mom to check just to make sure it's nothing serious!" bra told me seriously as I nodded.

"Maybe when I see her next, I'll ask, just don't tell Trunks, I don't want him stressing any more than he already is!" I said as I took the Tylenol that Goten offered me and swallowed.

"Thanks!" I said as he nodded and went back to his desk.

"I can't wait to see everyone at the BBQ, Marron and Uub should be back from their Honeymoon then!" bra said excitedly as I smiled.

"Yah I haven't seen her since we left!" I said sadly as I looked over to my uncle.

"Well I should get back to my office, Justin is probably having a heart attack cause I'm not answering my phone!" I said sarcastically as I stood up rolling my eyes and left the office. When I reached my office, I organized the flowers to make the room more spacious for they went everywhere, I closed my trunk and moved it to the side and out of the way, I made sure the 3 capsules were still in my purse and put my purse in my desk. I sat down the stack of fan mail that was still lying on my desk since this morning. I looked at the first envelope that looked like it was written by a 5 year old, I smiled and opened it to see that the letter was written in crayon.

_**Dr. Pan,**_

_**Thank you for saving my mommies life, now she won't have to go away and leave me alone. Thank you so much!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Elizabeth-Ann**_

I smiled as I read this letter, letting a tear escape my eye as I pictured the young girl crying for her mother, I loved the fact that for once in my life I had done something that helped millions of families stay together. I looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:05 which meant that Trunks had finished his meeting and that my lunch break was in 25 minutes, but I had to send some papers down to Justin in the lab. I grabbed the files and made my way over to Mel's Desk.

"Mel, If Mr. Briefs comes looking for me, tell him to call down in the lab!" I said as she nodded and I walked into the elevator. I walked into the lab as was met by smiles. I went to Justin's office and knocked.

"Come in!" He said as I opened the door.

"Oh Ms. Son!" he said shooting out of his seat.

"Here's the file, please send this copy of the commission over to Mrs. Briefs home, and send this copy to communications. This form is for our next shipment to Yamamoto General, they need their shipment by the end of this week, so make sure they send it out this afternoon or it'll never get there on time." I told him as he nodded. Soon his phone rang and he looked up to apologetically as I nodded.

"This is Justin!" He said as he answered.

"Oh yes, hold on!" He said with a smile as he passed the phone to me.

"It's Mr. Briefs!" he said with a smile as he took the files and left the room. I waited for to be out of hearing range and sat down in his seat to answer it.

"Hey!" I said with a smile.

"Hey to you too!" He said as I smiled larger.

"Why did you go and invade my room with flowers this morning?" I said trying to sound serious but I couldn't.

"Well nothings too much for my princess on her birthday!" He said as I blushed.

"Oh stop it!" I said still blushing.

"You did remember out Lunch date didn't you?" He asked as I sighed.

"Yes I didn't forget, plus I get to find out what those 3 capsules were that you left me, and by the way what's with the trunk of dresses, your sister was furious!" I said laughing.

"Those dresses are one of kind and specially made for you, so of course she would be mad, she was probably more jealous then mad, you know her and her obsession with clothes!" He said as I nodded.

"Yup I do, and it's not pretty, but anyways thank you for all the gifts today, they were beautiful!" I said as I heard him chuckle.

"What?" I asked confused at his laugh.

"Oh nothing, I'll head down now and meet you in the lobby!" He said as I stood up.

"Oh do me a favor and go in my office and grab my purse from my desk and my jacket please!" I said as Justin walked back in.

"OK meet you there!" He said as I smiled up at Justin.

"OK bye!" I said hanging up and blushing at Justin.

"You and Mr. Briefs make a cute couple!" He told me as I blushed brighter.

"Thanks, well I'm off to lunch, if you need me call me on my cell!" I said waving to him as I left. I took off to the elevator and went to the lobby to see him already waiting for my by the door with my things. I smiled at him as I made my way slowly to him. We walked over to his car and got in, he passed my things to me and smiled.

"I have to admit, it does make me jealous when all those guys stare at you like that!" He said as we backed out of the parking stall. I had to admit, it did shock me but I understood.

"Same goes for me when all those women are drooling over you!" I said flashing a smile his way to lighten his mood. Before long we were on our way to lunch in the opposite direction of Capsule Corp.

"So where's this restaurant I've heard so much about?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Just up the mountain here!" he said pointing to a building on the cliff side. We got there in no time, Trunks helped me out of the car and held my hand as we walked in. They sat us in the VIP area, away from wandering eyes.

"So panny, have you discussed anything with Bra about the wedding?" He asked as we ate our meal.

"Yah, I want a winter wedding!" I said as I saw the shocked look on his face.

"A what?" He asked confused.

"Well it doesn't have to be during the winter, I just like the colors of winter time, and all the decorations!" I said explaining to him my favorite time of the year.

"Either than that, I don't care exactly when it is as long as it looks like a winter wedding!" I said with a smile as he nodded.

"I'm sure mom will be able to figure out something!" Trunks said as I smiled and nodded.

"Do you have a specific date?" I asked as he thought about it for a minute.

"Well there is this one date that I still remember to this day!" He said as I looked at him confused.

"And that would be?" I asked

"August 31st!" He said as I stared at him confused.

"What's so special about that day? " I asked.

"That was the day when you were about 5 and you told me that you love me, and that we would be together forever!" He said trying to mimic me as a child as I rolled my eyes.

"You still remember that?" I asked amused as he nodded.

"Wow! That was almost 20…21 years ago!" I said with my mouth full.

"Well that's the day that stuck with me since!" He said as I blushed.

"Well you do know that August 31st is about a month from now!" I said pointing my fork at him as he nodded.

"Well I'm fine with that date if that's what you want!" I said as I held my head, Trunks noticed this time, and that's one thing I didn't want him to worry about.

"Panny are you ok?" He asked as he came to my side.

"Yah, I just haven't been feeling well lately!" I said rubbing my eyes in frustration.

"Maybe you should see my mom!" He said as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"I told Bra I would see her sometime today!" I said as he helped me up.

"Maybe we should take you home!" He said looking at how weak I was.

"No, I wanna see my surprises!" I begged as he nodded.

"OK but I'm taking you to my mom right after!" I said as I nodded. We drove up the mountain this time for about 20 minutes and then turned off the main highway on to a dirt road and drove down the dirt road that lined with Pine trees. We finally came to stop at a huge grass opening and he parked the car and got out. I sat in the car and stared at the massive green pasture confused. He opened the door and helped me out grabbing the purse in the meantime.

"Trunks what are we doing here?" I asked him as he reached into my purse and pulled out the 3 capsules and gave them to me.

"Just wait and see!" He told me as I nodded.


	28. Surprises Continue

**Chapter 28: Surprise continue**

"OK for your first surprise open the red capsule!" He said as I grabbed the red capsule pushed the button and threw it. It was a huge explosion as Trunks grabbed onto me to steady me. When the smoke cleared I lost feeling in my legs and almost collapsed if Trunks wasn't already holding on to me.

There now stood a huge, wait let me rephrase that, it was a MASSIVE house, not as big as Capsule Corp but it was almost there. The mansion was beautiful with its huge mahogany doors and huge windows. I just stared wide eyed as I scanned the object in front of me speechless.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear as I shivered.

"Of course I do, but why?" I asked still speechless.

"This will be our home after we get married!" He said as he kissed my neck and smiled.

"I love it!" I said softly as I began to walk to the front door with Trunks on my tail. I took the doorknob in my hand and found it unlock. I opened the door and took a tour of the house. It was already furnished with everything we would need when we moved in. I walked through our massive kitchen and to the sliding door which opened up on to a huge porch and then our new swimming pool. I just stood there and smiled. This was everything I had ever wished for and more. I turned to Trunks and saw his smile. I stood on my tippy toes and yanked him into a suffocating kiss, making sure it lasted. After about 10 minutes I pulled away and cupped his cheek with my hand and smiled.

"Thank you, I love it!" I said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed my nose.

"Ok for the next surprise we need to go over here!" He said dragging me passed the pool to where there still stood a huge piece of land. He pointed to the blue capsule in my hand and pointed to the grass opening in front of us. I pushed the button on the capsule and threw it. When the smoke cleared I was now staring at a brand new GR, and my own! I smiled and ran up to it and into it. I just stood there with a huge smile on my face as I took a tour around the facility as Trunks stood in the door way smiling at me. I ran to him and knocked him over as I straddled his waist.

"I love you!" I told excitedly as he smiled up at me and pulled me down in to another suffocating kiss. We broke apart for air as I smiled down at him and stood up.

"OK now for the last surprise!" He said as he stood up and pulled me outside.

"I don't think I can take any more surprises for today!" I said as he took the last capsule from my hand and threw it to the ground. This was smaller compared to the other gifts which I was grateful for. The smoked cleared and I thought I was going to faint. It was a black street bike with red graphics on it, I just stared at it in shock.

"_How did he know that I still wanted a street bike after all these years?"_ I asked myself.

"_Because I am your mate, and I know you more than you think I do!"_ I heard his voice in my head as I shot into the air scared. He just smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry panny, it's just one of those things that we are blessed with as mates!" he said kissing my cheek.

"Well ok?" I said nervously as I looked back at the street bike in front of me and smiled.

"I love it!" I said walking over to it and sitting on it.

"I have to admit, you do look hot on it!" He said as I blushed

"Thanks!" I said as he smiled. By now it was pretty late in the day, since we spent most of the day opening my gifts. Thank dende Trunks was the President and called in for us to be excused for today.

"How about a swim?" I asked as I capsulized my street bike and looked back to Trunks shocked face.

"What?" He asked confused as I saw the look on his face.

"How do you expect us to go swimming when we don't have any swimming clothes?" He said pointing at my suit. I just smiled and began to unbutton my blouse as his jaw dropped.

"Panny, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched me throw my blouse to the ground and I started unbuckling my belt around my waist.

"I'm going swimming!" I said as I pulled my skirt down to my ankles and stepped out of it. He was starting to drool now as he stared at me standing there in my bra and underwear.

"So are you going to join me or am I swimming alone?" I asked as I walked flirtatiously over to him and leaned against him, placing my hands on his chest and slowly dropping them lower and lower until I heard him growl and I knew I was in trouble. I pulled away from him and smiled up at his lustful eyes and made my way to the edge of the pool, I turned to see him still standing there staring at me.

"Do I need to convince you more?" I asked as he nodded. I smiled and slowly began to unclasp by bra, facing my back to him. I tossed my bra to the side and looked over my shoulder towards Trunks to see him smiling evilly at me. I figured since I was 99% undressed already that I might as well finish what I started so I scooted out of my underwear and threw it to the ground, throwing Trunks a flirtatious smile before I dived into the pool. I swam around for a while before I actually came up for air, and noticed that Trunks wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Trunks?" I said softly as I looked around. I thought he had left until I felt 2 strong arms encircle my waist. I smiled as I recognized his scent; I leaned against his chest and felt him purr as he lifted his hands high enough to cup my breast.

"There's no way you're gonna be the only one having fun!" I heard him whisper in my ear as I involuntarily shivered and leaned back more so that my head was now resting on his shoulder. I felt his hot breath on my neck as I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to contain my excitement.

"Panny you drive me crazy!" He said huskily into my neck as I moaned feeling his tongue trail now my neck towards the bite mark on my shoulder. I felt him stop his descend and hovered above my bite mark. I could feel that he was hesitating a little so I knew I had to give him a little boost, so from under the water I pushed my bottom against his manhood and felt it react to me. I felt his chest rumbling from the growl that was now emitting from between his teeth and his grasp grew tighter around me. I just smiled knowing that I had won this fight, before I could react I was now screaming in ecstasy from Trunks biting into my neck again! I felt amazing I could barely contain myself as I used all of my strength to turn around in his arms and return the gesture. This time it was him that screamed my name as I sucked at his bite mark, I pulled away with a smile on my face as I licked up the blood that was still flowing from his wound and pulled away to look at his face. He was still smiling at me as he reached up and wiped the corners of my mouth where I still had some blood left over. From that point I began to have some very painful cramps in my stomach, almost like menstrual cramps but worst. I tried not to acknowledge it so Trunks wouldn't worry about me, but time after time it was getting worst. After our little water activity, the pain seemed to subside a little, I didn't understand why I was having this pain now, first it was my head aches and the stomach aches, and now it was just getting worst, maybe I should see Bulma. I knew that Trunks could probably hear my thoughts so I kept those kinds of thoughts out of my head and away from him. Right now we were just relaxing in the hot tub and staring up at the stars.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had!" I said as I cuddled up to Trunks chest and placed a kiss on his cheek. He just smiled down at me and kissed my nose.

"Anything for my princess, but I'm glad you liked it!" He said still smiling as we looked up to the stars. While we were sitting there the pain in my stomach started to come back, thank goodness for the foam and bubbles in the hot tub that Trunks couldn't notice me grabbing at my stomach in pain. I at least controlled my face so I wouldn't give it away, and my Ki, I kept it down so he couldn't read just how agitated I was. It would stop for a few minutes but come back twice as worst and it was really starting to get to me, I looked up to Trunks in panic, but he never looked down to me.

"Um Trunks I need to use the bathroom!" I said as I quickly climbed out of the hot tub and ran towards the house before he could disagree.

"Pan!" I heard him yell from the pool area as I opened the back door and ran in, not giving him a chance. I ran to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. I didn't want him coming in while I was in this state. I felt the pain coming again as I knelt next to the toilet and curled over, and unloaded all the contents that were left in my stomach. Still after my stomach was empty I still felt the pain and the need to throw up. I was now resting my head on the toilet as I sat on the floor, I could feel myself become more and more weak second after second but by now I had no energy to even stand up to call for Trunks. I suddenly felt something coming out of my nose, I figured it was mucus due to the crying I was doing from the pain, but as I reached up and wiped it with the back of hand, I pulled out a bloody hand from my nose. What the heck was going on with me?

"Panny?" I heard him call through the door as I heard him knock. I wanted to answer him but I couldn't.

I knew this couldn't be good, so I pulled down my pride and called for him.

"_Trunks_." I called weakly through the bond as I was taken over by darkness.


	29. A Bad Way to End a Perfect Day

**Chapter 29: A bad way to end a perfect day**

_**Trunks POV**_

What the heck was that all about? I asked myself as I watched her run into the house like there was a fire, I decided to give her space, maybe it was just a woman's personal thing, so I sat in the Hot tub for a few more minutes and stared at the stars. After about 10 minutes, I became a little worried, so I decided to check on her. Her Ki was still there but it wasn't as high as it was a few minutes ago, I climbed out of the hot tub, put my boxer's on and made my way to the open door and peeked in side, she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room which meant she was probably still in the bathroom. I made my way down the hall and to the closed bathroom door, and saw that the light was still on meaning she was still in the bathroom.

"Panny?" I called as I knocked on the door quietly. I waited for her to answer but still no answer until I heard her voice quietly in my head.

"Panny?" I asked in my head but she didn't answer. I closed my eyes and tried to sense her Ki. My eyes shot open when I sensed her Ki rapidly drop to the point that it was almost impossible to sense. I knew something was wrong, so I began to pound on the door repeatedly for her to open.

"PANNY!" I yelled as I pounded on the door. After about the 3rd time of pounding I was starting to become very agitated so I took a step backwards and recoiled my fist and launched at the door. I stood there watched as the door broke off its hinges and fell against the wall behind it. I pushed passed the door and ran around the corner to where the bath and toilet were and found her sprawled out on the floor next to the toilet. I ran to her side and picked her up to find her pale and with blood coming out of her nose.

"Panny! Panny?" I yelled as I gently shook her in my arms, hoping she would wake up, but she didn't. I stood with her in my arm and ran into the living room and grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped her in it. I knew I had to take her to my mother so I grabbed our things, capsulized my car and took off into the sky towards my parents' home. I quickly landed in the front yard where I was surprisingly met by my father who looked a little agitated and sweaty from his obvious workout.

"What's wrong?" He asked me obviously because of the way I looked.

"Something's wrong with her, where's mom?" I asked annoyed and pissed as I made my way into the house.

"Hey brother, why don't you put some clothes on!" Bra said as she looked over her shoulder from the counter where she was preparing dinner.

"Shut up, where's mom?" I yelled as Bra turned around confused, of course she hadn't seen panny in my arms since my back was facing her.

"What the hell is your problem?" My sister said annoyed as she made her way towards me. I just turned around about halfway to show her who was lying in my arms.

"Oh my dende, what the hell happened to her?" Bra said obviously accusing me.

"WHERE'S MOM?" I yelled annoyed

"Trunks what's wrong?" My mother asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Something's wrong with her, I found her on the ground like this!" I tried to explain to her as my mother came to my side and began to check pan.

"We should get her down into the medical wing, so I can check her out!" My mother said as we quickly made our way down to the medical wing, I placed her gently on the table and pulled up and seat so I could sit next to her while my mother checked her out.

"Trunks I need you to go and call Gohan and let him know that Pan is here! Just explain to him what happened!" My mother said with a smile as I hesitantly looked down at pan's unconscious body.

"Trunks she'll be fine!" My mother said as I nodded and made my way up stairs, where I was met by my father.

"Boy what happened?" He asked as I walked passed him and grabbed the phone.

"I don't know father, that's how I found her, I just got finished showing her birthday gifts and we were swimming and then she took off into the house I bought her saying she needed to go to the bathroom, so I let her go, I didn't think anything of it, I figured it was you know 'that time of the month', so I let her have her space and then I started to get worried after 10 minutes and went to look for her and found the bathroom door closed. Her Ki was fine at first and then when I made it to the bathroom, it was barely there anymore so I broke the bathroom door down and found her on the ground." I explained to my father as I dialed for Gohan.

"I'll be with your mother!" My father said to me as I nodded and put the phone to my ear.

"Son residence?" I heard Gohan say.

"Gohan it's Trunks!" I said calmly

"Evening Trunks, what's up?" He said

"Are you alone?" I asked hesitantly

"Yah, Videl is at her parents for the night, and my parents are out somewhere, why what's up?" He asked as I sighed.

"Um my mom told me to call you to let you know that pan is in the medical wing!" I said slowly

"WHAT? What happened?" He yelled at me.

"I don't know I found her on the bathroom floor unconscious!" I explained

"I'll be there in a minute!" He said as I heard the line die, and I hung up.

_**Pan's POV**_

It was dark! My head was pounding from what ever happened. I didn't know where I was but I could faintly hear voices and feel someone touching me. I lifted my arm to my head to where the pounding was coming from.

"Pan?" I heard someone ask me as I tried to open my eyes. I squinted from the lights that were shinning down on me. I then saw someone come into view, someone with teal hair and blue eyes, and then across from her was another figure with spiky black hair.

"Bulma? Veggie?" I said through a raspy voice as my eyes tried to adjust to the light.

"Thank goodness your awake, how are you feeling pan?" Bulma asked me as I began to look around the room, noticing I was in the medical wing.

"My head and my…..uhhh…my stomach hurts!" I said as I tried to sit up but automatically laid back down from the pain.

"Pan you need your rest right now, so please lay there!" Bulma said pulling the blanket up to my neck.

"Bulma what happened to me?" I asked confused as I looked over to Vegeta who was now leaning against the far wall.

"Um panny, I took some tests, blood tests and did an ultrasound, and um I don't know how to tell you this but….


	30. Breaking the News

_**Chapter 30: Breaking the Big News!**_

**Pan's POV**

"….your pregnant!" She said softly as my eyes shot open and towards her in shock.

"I'm WHAT!" I yelled through a raspy voice as I began to cough.

"You're with child, she did not stutter brat!" Vegeta interrupted my train of thought.

"Veggie, I heard her, I just can't believe it!" I said closing my eyes and feeling around for anything. I finally felt a small Ki that was coming from me, I never noticed it before but it was there.

"Is it Trunks?" Bulma asked me as I nodded.

"Of course it is woman! Their mates after all!" Vegeta said through a growl as turned to him in shock and then to bulma to see her shocked face.

"Panny is that true?" She asked me with a smile as I nodded. She soon leaned down and pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family panny, well not officially!" Bulma jokingly as I just smiled nervously and looked towards Vegeta who winked at me and then began to leave the room.

"Veggie? Bulma? Could you do me a favor?" I asked as Vegeta grunted over his shoulder.

"Sure Panny, anything!" Bulma said as she sent Vegeta a death glare.

"Please don't tell Trunks, I wanna be the one to tell him!" I said softly as Bulma nodded.

"Sure!" She said as Vegeta nodded and left the room.

"Panny I advise that you rest for a while, you probably shouldn't go to work tomorrow. When I did the tests, it showed that your body in a way wasn't handling the pregnancy too well, vegeta said that your body was still too weak to handle a saiyan baby, but look at me I did it and so did your mother and grandmother, so I think you'll be fine. Just make sure you rest for now! I'll send Trunks in!" She said as I nodded and she left. About 5 minutes passed and still Trunks had not come down, I was tired so I began to fall asleep, soon enough I was sleeping.

**Trunks POV**

I sat on the couch in the living room with my face in my hands, panicking to say the least. I didn't know what was wrong with her but I could feel something was seriously wrong with her. I heard the door to the medical wing open and someone walking towards me, I looked up to see my father standing in the doorway.

"Your woman is fine, she just needs some rest!" He told me as my eyes grew.

"She is? Thank dende!" I said sighing a breath of relief.

"Boy, you take of that brat, you hear me?" My father growled at me as I nervously nodded in confusion. Soon we were interrupted when my mother showed up behind my father and pushed him aside to make her way toward me. Soon we heard our front door slam open and then a set of feet run towards us, we turned in time to see Gohan standing there staring at us. Before long he ran to us and looked up at my mother nervously.

"How is she bulma? What happened?" He asked as Bulma put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She is fine, right now she just needs her rest, and as for what happened she wants to talk to Trunks about it…..alone!" My mother said as I felt Gohan's Ki rise.

"Don't worry Gohan you can see her after they are done talking?" Bulma said dragging him into the kitchen. I quickly made my way down the stairs and down the hall towards her room, I slowly opened the door to see that she was still sleeping. I moved over towards her and leaned in and kissed her forehead, but before I could sit down I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Trunks?" She said in a raspy voice as I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as I kissed the back of her hand.

"My head is pounding and my stomach is sore!" She told me as I nodded.

"It's the medicine my mother gave you that's causing that!" I said as she shook her head no.

"What's wrong Panny? Mom said you needed to tell me something?" I asked confused

"I know why I've been feeling sick lately and the stomach pains and headaches?" She said as she looked away.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"I'm pregnant!" I heard her say as my mouth dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?" I asked with a smile

"Bulma said I'm about a week pregnant, and the reason for all the pain is, well your father said, that my body is adjusting to a saiyan baby!" She told me as I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"So I'm gonna be a daddy?" I asked her excitingly as she nodded.

"Are you ok with this?" She asked me as I turned to her shocked by her question.

"Of course, I am, why wouldn't I be!" I said as I leaned in a kissed her cheek.

"Your mom said that I shouldn't go to work tomorrow, so could you do me a favor and call Justin for me!" She told as I nodded and sat down just as a knock came from the door.

"Oh that's right your dad is here?" I said as the door opened revealing a agitated Gohan.

"Hi daddy!" She said as Gohan went to the other side of her bed and kissed her cheek. I left the room to let her talk. I was so happy right now, that I couldn't even stop smiling, I was going to be a daddy, and on top of that I was marrying the girl of my dreams.

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone for the huge delay in my story. I'm currently in the progress of writing a fanfiction story for the anime **_**Major. **_**For all of you Major fans out there, check it out, it's called **_**Major Love. **_** Just a quick summary about what happens in the story, a girl from America moves to Japan, also a baseball/ softball lover like Goro, anyways, she moves there and immediately becomes friends with both Goro (who she goes to school with) and Toshi (who she meets one night). The two characters fall in love with her through the game they all share. Read it to see who she chooses. **

**Back to this story, I will get the next chapter out within the night. Be patient! And thanks for the reviews!**


	31. The Morning After

_**Chapter 31: The Morning After**_

**Pan's POV**

After all of the excitement today all I wanted to do was sleep, so I decided to stay the night at Trunks place again. He carefully carried me home that night and placed me in bed next to him and held me close with his hand protectively on my stomach. A week past and it was at the day of the BBQ, I couldn't believe that I was pregnant; I was in so much shock that I didn't get much sleep during the night, and before I knew it the sun was shining through the window and Trunks was stirring in his sleep. Soon his annoying alarm clock went off, noting that it was 6:00am and time to get up for work. I laid there wait for Trunks to get up and turn that stupid annoying alarm off but he didn't and it was really starting to annoy me. I took my free arm and blasted that monstrosity away with a small Ki blast, waking Trunks up in the process.

"What the hell?" He asked as he jumped up in bed.

"You weren't getting up to turn it off and I was being pinned down so I improvised!" I said as he smiled down at me and laid next to me again.

"Yah now I have to go and get another coffee table and alarm clock!" He said into my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Hun, you need to get up and get ready!" I said as I rolled onto my side to face him. He smiled at me and ran his hand from my cheek down my side and rested his hand on my stomach.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" He said with a smile as he looked down to my exposed stomach.

"I didn't either!" I said laughing as he smiled up at me, kissed me one last time and got up from the bed.

"Make sure you stay in bed today, I'll be home at lunch so just wait for me then!" he said scolding me as I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. He launched himself towards me and stopped me before I was in the upright standing position.

"Stay in bed I said, I'll get you breakfast ok?" He said as I growled at him.

"Panny, you heard what my mother said, stay in bed!" I he said as I swatted his hands away.

"Would you get out of the damn way? I need to pee!" I snapped at I shot out of the bed and darted for the bathroom. I only found out last week that I was pregnant and I was already having mood swings. When I was finally finished peeing, I stormed out of the bathroom passed Trunks and towards the closet.

"Panny what are you doing?" He asked me as I pulled off my pajamas and put on some grey sweats and a baby blue halter top.

"You mother said I just had to rest, she didn't say I was bed ridden!" I snapped back at him as I stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. All of a sudden my nose was identifying all kinds of things in the kitchen, from food, to trash, to something that smelt like it was dying, that was it. I ran to the bathroom on the bottom floor pushing Trunks against a wall, and dodged into the bathroom. Trunks watched from the doorway as I threw up whatever was left in my stomach, which wasn't much since I spent the night throwing up what I ate yesterday. I turned slowly to him and sighed.

"Do I amuse you that much that you have to stand there and stare at me while I spill my guts?" I asked him annoyed as he smiled.

"Actually it does, since now we know your with child, I'm more excited than amused, especially since we will be telling everyone 2 surprises!" he said as I remembered the Z-gang BBQ at Capsule Corp.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that!" I said rubbing my eyes and standing up shaking.

"I have the feeling you don't plan to stay home today?" He asked me as I shook my head no and went into the kitchen.

"Well if you must, at least take it easy, ok, don't strain yourself!" He said walking up behind up and kissing the back of my neck.

"There's one thing that I must make sure Justin does right, so I'll just go there and then maybe hang out at Capsule Corp with your mom!" I said as I took the eggs and bacon from the counter and put it on the table.

"OK fine, but make sure you come and see me before you head to my mothers, your technically supposed to be out sick but I will let them know you are just dropping by to pick up something from me!" He said as we ate, when we were done, Trunks kissed me and left. I thought about changing for a minute but after a while I was too lazy to so I took off into the sky towards Capsule Corp HQ. I walked into the lobby in my sweats and Halter top as everyone just stared at me. I took the elevator to my department's floor and got off and walked towards Justin's office. I knocked on the door and waited for him.

"Come in!" I opened the door and smiled at his surprised face.

"Ms. Son, I thought you were out sick today?" He asked confused

"I am, but I don't trust you with that last shipment!" I said with a smile as I followed him down to the lab where they were packing our last shipment for the month. It was a good thing that I did show up; they were short about 1000, thanks to Justin.

"Justin I told you 11,000, not 10,000!"I yelled as I rubbed my temples annoyed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Son!" He begged

"I know, I know, it was just a good thing that I came or they would have been pissed!" I said as I signed the document and gave it to Justin.

"OK well I'm out of here and Justin before you ship anything else out call me first!" I threatened him as he nodded. I left the department and made my way up the elevator towards Trunks office.

"Hello Ms. Son, are you feeling better?" Mel asked me as I shook my head no.

"No, unfortunately, is Mr. Briefs in?" I asked holding my head.

"Yes Ms. Son!" She said as I sighed and walked towards his door. I was starting to feel sick again as I neared his door but I promised I would meet with his before I left. I stood at the door for a while taking a few deep breaths to comfort my upset stomach just a little and finally knocked.

"Come in Pan!" He said as I stared at the door confused.

"Hey, How did you know it was me?" I asked as I closed the door and walked in.

"Well one I could feel you coming up the elevator and then standing in front of my door, and two, Mel called, she was worried because she said you looked like you were going to faint in front of the door." He said with a sigh as I nodded in agreement and sat on the corner of the desk.

"Panny, you don't look so good?" He said as he stood up in front of me and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Yah well I don't feel so good either!" I said as I held my stomach, I knew I was going to throw up and there was nowhere to go. I looked at his window and noticed there was one that you could open by hand.

"Give me a minute!" I said quickly as I opened the window and jumped out, and when I felt like I was a good distance away from the building I threw up with no consideration for those below me. When I was done, I slowly returned to see Trunks shaking his head in disagreement.

"Panny that is just gross!" He said laughing as he peered out the window and down at the unexpected people who were now covered.

"Well it's your fault, you did this to me!" I said as I plopped down on his seat and closed my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey it takes two to mingle!" Trunks said as I snorted and stood up, walking over to his coffee maker and poured a cup.

"Um panny, do you think it's ok to still be drinking coffee while you're pregnant?" He asked as I sighed.

"Probably not, but I have this nasty taste in my mouth!" I whined and turned around.

"Here eat this!" He said as he threw half a bologna sandwich towards me, I quickly scarfed it down without a second thought and smiled.

"Thanks! Well I better get going, I was planning on going to your parents but I think I'll just go home and rest!" I said as I walked up to him and smiled. He smiled down at me and put his arms around my waist.

"You promise you'll be home at lunch?" I asked as he smiled and nodded. He leaned down and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I honestly didn't want to let him go but I knew he was busy and the faster I let him work the faster he would come home. I pulled away from him and smiled, I was planning on just walking out of the office after that but he didn't let me go, instead he kept his hands on my waist and then squatted in front of me and pulled my shirt up and over my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused

"Shhh! I'm saying bye to the baby!" he said as I just smiled and put a hand on his head.

"Bye baby, daddy loves you!" Trunks said to my stomach and then gently kissed. I just giggled as his whiskers tickled my stomach. He stood up and gently kissed my lips again as I smiled.

"I love you guys!" He told me as he let me go.

"We love you too!" I told him and I walked to the door and stopped.

"I'll make lunch so don't eat anything till you come home!" I said as he smiled and nodded. I waved to him as I went back to the open window and jumped out into the sky. I loved flying now that I found out I was pregnant, one it was less hassle and two it put less stress on my body. And knew that after a few months of being pregnant it would be too dangerous for me to fly anymore, so I figured I would appreciate it while I still had it. As soon as I got home I plopped myself on the couch and fell asleep instantly, I was drained from just flying that far, but I was used to it, I've been feeling drained for a few weeks now. I slept for a few hours and got up to see that the clock said 11:00, so I got up and began to make lunch as promised, I made curry, Trunks favorite, chicken katsu, something I was craving at the moment, and then a few dozen sandwiches that I knew I would eat either now or later. As I set up the table, I glanced over at the clock to see that it was noon, and as if on cue Trunks garage door began to open and then I heard his SUV pull in. We hadn't moved into our new house in the mountains yet, we planned to after we were married, but living at a decent size home at the moment was fine with me. I didn't like staying with him at his penthouse, so he sold it and we moved here. I heard the front door open and close.

"Panny?" He called from the door.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back as I grabbed some plates and put them on the table as he walked.

"Something smells good!" He said as he took off his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt and walked up to me.

"Yah, your favorite curry!" I said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled into as I heard my stomach growl.

"I see you both are hungry!" He said pulling away from me and placing a hand on my stomach.

"Well yah we were waiting for you!" I said with a smile as we sat down at the table and ate peacefully.

"Thanks for lunch, it was delicious!" He said to me as I was now washing the dishes. He came behind me and kissed my neck.

"You're welcome!" I said sarcastically as he held me around my waist.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me as I put the last of the dishes away.

"I'm really tired, so I'll probably take a nap before we have to head to your mom's!" I said as I turned around in his arms to return the hug.

"OK" he said as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and took off his shirt and his dress pants, leaving him in his boxers. He slid in next to me and placed a protective arm around my waist and one on my stomach as I curled up into his chest. We were about to go to sleep my cellphone began to ring on the coffee table next to our bed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Don't answer it!" Trunks said with his eyes closed.

"As much as I would love to ignore it, I'm not going to chance it if it's Justin and he makes an error somewhere in another shipment!" I said sitting up and answering it.

"Pan Son?" I said in to the phone as Trunks scooted over towards me and cuddled into my lap, and stared up at me. I just smiled down at him and placed my hand over his eyes. But he pulled my hand down into his so he was now staring at me.

"Hi this is Mark Takitani of…International Medicine, and I was wondering if by any chance I could get an interview from you?" He asked as I sighed.

"Wait? How did you get my personal cellphone number?" I asked confused as Trunks stared at me confused.

"Your assistant gave it to me!" The man told me as I rolled my eyes.

"OK well I'm not in the office today, I'm out sick, but I know for a fact that I'm free tomorrow around 11, would that work?" I asked him

"Yes, thank you Ms. Son, I will see you tomorrow!" he said as I hung up and slapped a hand on my face.

"Who was it?" Trunks asked me as I he sat up and laid down next to me.

"Some guy named Mark Takitani from International Medicine, he wants an interview with me?" I said as Trunks looked at me confused.

"I've never heard of International medicine?" He said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wait? How did he get your personal number?" He asked as he sat up on one elbow.

"I so need another Assistant, Justin just pisses me off!" I growled into the pillow as Trunks laughed.

"It's not funny, he drives me nuts, he can never get a simple order right, you remember that time we had to order those Bose Metal sheets for the new cars?" I asked him annoyed as he nodded.

"Yah if I didn't check on him, we would have got Rose Petal Sheets instead!" I said plopping back down in my pillow as Trunks laughed some more.

"That's why I love you so much, you have so much patience with people who piss you off the most!" he told me as I rolled my eyes and snorted. Soon enough we fell asleep without any worries in the world. My stomach started to turn while I was sleeping, I stretched and then I could feel that bile stuff coming up. I shot out of Trunks grasp and took off towards the bathroom waking him up in the process. I could feel trunks staring at me from the bed but I just ignored him and did my business. After I was done I still sat there on the bathroom floor with my face in the toilet.

"Oh my dende, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" I whined as I flushed the toilet and slowly stood up.

"Panny, your strong enough to probably beat on me and goten, I'm sure you can take morning sickness!" He said as I growled and shot a death glare at him to shut him up.

"I don't understand why it's even called morning sickness, it's 5:40 in the afternoon and I'm still throwing up!" I yelled throwing my hands up until I realized what time it was.

"We're gonna be so late!" I said as I ran to the bed and pulled Trunks up.

"What? What? What?" He asked half asleep.

"Get up, the BBQ is in 20 minutes, were gonna be so late!" I said as I ran to the closet and pulled out a dress and took off into the shower. Trunks immediately joined me, obviously trying to get some but I warned him that we didn't have the time. I got out of the shower and put on a bikini then pulled my white halter top dress on and pulled a brush through my hair.

"What should I wear?" Trunks asked from his closet as I walked over towards him.

"Um, how about this collared shirt and maybe some jean pants! But make sure you wear your swim trunks under it, you know just incase!" I said as he leaned over and kissed me. I continued to get ready with my hair down my back and some light makeup.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked from the bedroom as I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes!" I said as he quickly stood up and smiled.

"You look beautiful as always!" He said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Thanks, you look as Handsome as always!" I said slapping his butt and walking down the stairs.

"So what car are we taking?" I asked as put my coat on, and my heeled boots.

"I'll drive!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside and into his SUV.


End file.
